A little more personal
by dinky
Summary: A.U. Naley. Another relationship has come and gone and Haley James finds herself alone yet again. What happens when her bestfriend sets her up on a blind date from hell. What happens when two opposites find themselves in the same situation, attracted to
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello all! Well i've been working on this story since feburary and finally have the time to really do it some justice so i brought it over here! I hope you all enjoy it :)

xoxo

queena

Rated: M: just to be safe

Summary: A.U. Naley. Another relationship has come and gone and Haley James finds herself alone yet again. Giving up on love Haley decides to go without a man for a while that is until her bestfriend sets her up on a blind date from hell, with someone with more problems then she has. What happens when two opposites find themselves in the same situation, attracted to one another and hating it. can a broken heart really be fixed?

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing but my thoughts.

A Little more Personal

**Chapter 1: Fairytales gone bad**

For as long as I could remember I had always been unlucky in love. It was something that I learned to deal due to my lack of good taste in men. I tended to go for the guys that were fixer uppers. You know the type, the guy that just needed a little bit of help to show his full potential. It was amazing what a hair cut, and change of clothes and perhaps a clean shave could do. The downside to only dating guys that were deemed the "fixer upper type" was the fact that, they were all deemed that for a reason. The guys needed help and apparently I had never been enough help because in the end, I always got lied to, cheated on, or stole from. I guess I had this sign on my forehead that read doormat because that is what I had always been when it came to my men. I guess you could say I was too eager to please and well you cant change a frog into a prince even if your intentions were the best. You'd think about all my bad luck with love I would have stopped believing in fairy tales much earlier but I guess you could say I was glutton for punishment. And that is where he came in.

My last boyfriend Bobby had been what I had assumed the one person that could be my prince charming. Though he was not what you would call a typical story book prince I thought he had the chops to sweep me off my feet and hoped that the two of us would live happily ever after. Too bad that dream came crashing down quickly. Bobby is what I like to refer now as a walking talking womanizer. When I first met him I thought he had such great potential, yeah he tended to keep to himself but I thought he was just shy by nature, and of course his manners were very poor since he loved to burp in my face and then proceed to giggle like a schoolgirl, but once again I thought, maybe this is just the way he is. With long brown hair and bright green eyes I was instantly attracted to the aloof wanderer that Bobby seemed to be. I found that fact that he was so mysterious and aloof to be attracted too bad every other girl had fallen for that same distant, mysterious thing about him. The asshole had cheated on me before and two days ago I found out that he had added more girls to his cheat on Haley list and apparently one of them had this deep connection with him that surpassed her beauty and silicone body parts, yeah this connection and I use the word connection loosely much like, Bobby and Heidi was like really, really deep!

Anyway after Bobby had so rudely dismissed our relationship I realized that it would be a good thing for me to go solo for a while. I was the type of girl that had always been in a relationship, the type of girl that had in recent times become a doormat for men to walk all over and I wanted that to stop. And in order for that to stop I needed to stop looking for love, I needed to stand on my own two feet and if something by chance happened like me ever meeting my prince charming, then I'd deal with it.

"Haley im home, and I found the perfect outfit for you to go man hunting in" I heard Brooke excitedly chime as she walked through the living room door. Brooke Davis was a childhood friend of mine that somehow stuck with me in adulthood. Brooke and I were probably as different as day and night but we got alone well. Our friendship started way back in kindergarten when Casey Woods, made fun of me because I liked to play with worms. He called me a boy and I started to cry. I still remember Brooke wearing her favorite color at the time, pink walking over in a skirt and simply kicking Casey in the shin. From then on I knew we'd be friends forever.

"What" I said looking up from my laptop. Tonight I had planned on doing a little work and then sitting down and finally enjoying myself. The week had been awful hard for me, with work being a pain and then dealing with Bobby. All I wanted to do tonight was hang around the house and either read a good book, or watch a feel good movie. "I don't want to go out

"yes you do, besides tonight we are going to celebrate your freedom of that long haired slime ball"

she said kinking her eyebrow up.

"But Brooke" I whined like a child. "I really don't want to go out tonight, I just want to sit at home." I cried hoping that maybe I could appeal to her. "We could have a movie marathon and watch all the classics, hell we could even pop in Spice World" I suggested gaining a small gasp from my friend. Bringing up the Spice Girls movie was a last resort and usually it worked so I was looking forward to sitting at home with a bowl of popcorn and my best bud.

"Nope." Brooke protested "not even the prospect of watching Spice World will change my mind.

You make it sound so primal" I said scrunching up my nose. Even though for the last three years I had been saddled up to a loser, I really didn't have any intentions of meeting anyone. I mean I had a history of dating losers, and really I just wanted to have fun with my friends. I didn't need a man to validate me because it had never ever worked in the past. What I needed was to just start the new year off with a clear head and an open mind. If I didn't expect too much from it then maybe it would be much better then the year before.

"It is darling, you've got to bring you best a game to attract the opposite sex" Brooke beamed grinning from ear to ear. 'Besides your in dire need of some raw passion for at least a night"

"Brooke I am perfectly fine without having a guy by my side, in fact I think being solo is probably the best thing that could happen right now. Bobby dumping me, despite my earlier bitter feeling is actually something that is good for me." I rattled on. I had thought about this long and hard and getting the boot for Bobby would work wonders on my life. I'd finally say goodbye to excess baggage and finally get back to being the Haley I was before him.

Folding her arms she spoke. "Of course its good, that means your free to meet someone who can please you, all of you,"

"Brooke" I sighed rolling my eyes. It appeared that no matter what I said Brooke would insist that I go out and really fighting her would only prolong what was going to happen anyway

"Im not giving up, so you better get dressed, I'll even let you use the bathroom first" She said once again handing me the dress that I had put down earlier.

"Fine" I relented "I'll go out with you tonight but only if Dean gets to come too." I said grinning at the frown that appeared on her features. Dean was also a friend of mine, well a friend of both Brooke and I. We had met him and his brother Sam while in High School. Dean was a year older then us and although everyone had possessed a crush on him I was the opposite Dean was my buddy. He and Brooke had this weird chemistry that I think sparked from extreme sexual tension. The two of them fought like cats and dogs but I swear it was a cover up to hide their true feelings for one another.

Squinting she spoke "you play hard James but im trying to get you laid so I'll agree." Brooke said causing me to grin her way. Finally I took the dress and took a good look at it. It was beautiful as usual Brooke had impeccable taste, it just seemed like a little too much.

"Brooke are sure about this" I asked taking a long look at what it was she was calling clothing. To me it looked more like pajamas or at least a negligee. "Is this see through" I said taking a closer look at the so called dress.

"Stop being such a baby and try it on" Brooke replied pointing her finger in the direction of my bedroom. I watched as tapped her foot and bit back a smile.

"You know Brooke I thought, I was suppose to entice the guys, you know make them beg for it, not show them everything" I said finally sliding the skin tight dress on. I had to admit it was pretty spectacular. The black skin tight dress came down a couple of inches below my knees. A modest slit was in the back while a descent amount of cleavage was displayed. The dress was spectacular it made me feel like a million bucks something I haven't felt like in a long time. When Bobby had dumped me it had bruised my ego, not that I had a big one or anything- it had also made me ask myself the question every female asks one self when going through a break up, what did I do wrong? Could I have been better? And the oh so famous what's wrong with me, what does option B have that I don't have? And in my case option B known as homewrecking whore, had shiny new body parts bought by her rich, rich daddy. People had always told me that Bobby was an opportunist I just didn't see it until now.

"Trust me Hales, your gonna have the attention of every guy in the club tonight" Brooke said smirking "except for my guy of course" she said winking at me.

"Do I really need a guy though?" I asked putting on my favorite chandler earrings. "I mean I just got out of a tedious three year relationship, shouldn't I..."

"Play the field of course" Brooke said beaming "what you need to do is get back on that horse and find a nice guy to ride it with?" Brooke said smiling once again my way. Soon she started doing a little jig and I couldn't help but join in with her. "Hales you and I are getting laid tonight!" she sing songed causing me to giggle. I knew that I wasn't going home with anyone, I was trying something new and this meant I needed to be single, but Brooke didn't need to know about it. Soon the two of us had started dancing to our own music and had stopped upon hearing the sound of a loud hand clap.

"Don't stop on my account" Dean said pulling up and chair and sitting on it "please continue" he said giving both Brooke and I the nod. I grinned while Brooke had shrieked in annoyance. Dean had been a friend of ours for quite some time now. We had met him initially in High School when he and his younger brother Sam had come to our school. From the moment we met Dean and Sam the four of us clicked some clicked more then others. Dean had been a year older then us but he still hung out around us and for the longest time I had suspected that He and Brooke shared a common interest in one another. Of course the two of them would never admit because that would mean that they'd both have to give in and for the two of them domination was the key.

"Don't you ever knock?" Brooke gritted out, missing the amused looks Dean and I shared together.

"What for? This place is always open, no need Davis" Dean said looking Brooke up and down. Now here's the deal with Dean and Brooke. The two of them have always had this weird sexual tension thing going on, I suspect that the two of them are really hot for each other but I think the thing that ruins it all is that they are too much alike. Hooking Dean and Brooke up together is like the two of them dating themselves.

"Huh last I heard its that girl you've been hanging around so much that is open all the time" Brooke said cocking her eyebrow and causing me to hold back a laugh. Watching Dean and Brooke spar had always been something that I enjoyed doing. The two of them were very dynamic when they argued, and I swore if someone would just hand me a video camera I could put all those other reality t.v. shows to shame. People would tune in to watch Dean and Brooke go at it, hell people would tune in just to look at the two of them.

"Guys" I said stepping between the two of them. "Is this some weird kind of foreplay with the two of you?" I said finally gaining the attention of my two friends.

"Never" Brooke said before going to her room to change. Once Dean and I were alone I grinned his way. If I ever needed someone to get Brooke off track Dean was the perfect person.

"So now that I've let Brooke dress me up, tell me how do I really look?" I questioned while adding a tad bit more eyeliner.

"You look like your on the prowl" Dean said walking into my bedroom with a pint of chocolate ice cream that both of us knew was not mine. " the guys better watch out, because it looks like your about to find yourself some prey." he said giving me a wink

"That's exactly what she's gonna do aren't you Hales" Brooke said walking into my room completely finished with her look for the party tonight. She wore a yellow dress that was knee length and strapless with white shoes. If only I could get myself together like she had.

I offered a sheepish smile. Yeah tonight was going to boatloads of fun I could just imagine Brooke and Dean getting hit on by the first five minutes of us arriving to our destination and me attracting the best of the best losers. I could hardly hold my excitement in.

"Bub" Dean called causing me to look up. "You look very pretty tonight, now go get em tiger" he said before putting his arm around me and walking out.

"Don't you just love it here, isn't it Great" Brooke asked while hooking her arm into mine. I was asked to come out tonight due to the fact that my best bud needed a wing woman and I was the wing woman for the night.

"Its alright" I said looking around the place. We had been here a couple of times and yeah I had fun but I wanted to sulk tonight so, I was sulking. "Im sure I'd think this place was much better if I could breathe" I said gesturing to the skin tight dress Brooke had chosen for me. She claimed it had screamed newly single hot girl, looking for a hot guy. I thought it screamed girl who was about to pass out due to little to no room to breathe.

"I like this place" Dean said from his position next to me. I had already noticed that he had two girls in his radar which meant this was the extent we would see of Dean for quite some time now. He liked to take care business two at a time.

"You would" Brooke and I said at the same time before continuing on not bothering to see if he had followed. He'd find us around whenever he was done having his fun.

"So" Brooke said clapping her hands in front of me once we had made our way over to the bar and quickly ordered our first drink. "The reason I brought you here is because I have a big surprise for you, my very best friend!" she said cheerfully.

For a split second visions of Brookes past surprises passed through my head and I couldn't help but shudder. Although I knew my friend always had the best intentions some of her surprises were more like ambushes that she planned in order to trap me into doing something. Which was much like the ambush to go out tonight in the skin tight dress.

"I thought this skin tight dress was my surprise" I said gesturing to the clothing that my friend insisted I wear tonight. I didn't know why she was adamant in me putting on this dress that left little room for me to breathe and I really hadn't asked. As far as I knew Brooke was manhunting which meant she was on the prowl for her next big conquest which meant I would be staying across the hall tonight so that I wouldn't have to hear anything.

Giving a dimpled grin she spoke. "Of course the dress is part of it, but darling I've got bigger things for you tonight" she said raising her eyebrows up and down.

Grossing my arms in front of my chest I looked her right in the eye. "I hate surprises Brooke, and hate being out of the loop more so please tell me the reason you dragged me out of the house nearly kicking and screaming.

"Fine" she said with a flick of the wrist. I watched as she looked around and then her face lit up. I tried to see where she was looking but found that the place was too crowded and all I saw was the top of someone's head. "You see those two guys coming over here" she said still grinning from ear to ear. It was a little unnerving how perky she was about this, I prayed whatever she had to say didn't involve me and date because then I think I would die right on the spot.

"Yeah" I said reluctantly. This had the potential to be a Brooke Davis setup and I prayed to god that it wasnt. One guy waved while the other stood almost motionless. It appeared that Brooke knew them because the blond guy grinned and then I saw Brooke wink in his direction. "Brooke" I said shaking her out of the daze that she had quickly fallen into.

"Right! Well I've managed to snag you a hot date for the night. Now his name is Nathan Scott, he is the tall dark haired cutie and you can thank me after you have great sex!" she beamed happily.

he is a little gift from me to you" Brooke said grinning. My mouth hung open at her suggestion. Had she just pimped me out to some guy or worst did she just hook me up with some stranger without my input.

"Oh my god" I said covering my mouth. "Brooke you cannot pimp me out to other guys"

It was then that Dean had reappeared hearing the tail in of our conversation yet again. From the look on his face he was just as shocked as I was about what Brooke had done. "Davis this is even a bit much for you, you got her a hooker.

"I didn't get her a hooker" Brooke said glaring over at Dean and turning to look at me. " Hales he isn't a hooker." she continued to insisted "listen this guy is Lukes brother. You remember me telling you about Luke" she whined for better effect.

If she were trying to get me to care it really wasn't working."So you want me to entertain his brother while your up close and personal with him." I questioned disbelievingly. "I am seriously gonna kick your ass"

"Just what I love most, to see a girl fight" Dean voiced from his position on the side of me. Brooke and I both gave him an evil glare before turning back to each other.

Before the three of us had a chance to break out into a mini argument. The two guys approached us. The blond seemed to have eyes only for Brooke and she batted her eyelashes his way. The brunette however whom I supposed was suppose to be for me stood almost motionless.

"Brooke Hi" the blond one I assumed was Lucas said. "Im glad you're here." he said keeping his eye trained on Brooke. Boy did I feel like crap. The only reason why I was invited was to babysit some other guy who probably had a life of his own. "And you must be Haley, hi" Lucas said giving me a wave.

"Hi" I said giving him a tight smile, before turning my eyes to look at my bestfriend yet again. She had this knowing smile on her face as she nudged me in the direction of Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.

"Haley" Brooke called grinning at me. She was a traitor. It was suppose to be hoes before bros but it looked like the hoe chose her bro. "This is Nathan, Nathan this is Haley". She said grinning as the two of us stood awkwardly. I had a feeling we'd all be in for a very long night.

Before I knew it Nathan and I had migrated to the bar without even speaking. I would have loved to go out and dance with my two best buds but it seemed that tonight I had a role to play. I would entertain this guy for the night and surly make sure Brooke paid big time for this in the morning.

Casting my eyes in his direction I noticed that he actually wasn't bad to look at. I think the first time I saw him I was too embarrassed to even notice how good looking he really was. With raven black hair and bright blue eyes- I had to admit he was a sight to see. Im quite sure that women flocked to him because he was gorgeous. Of course if I hadn't promised myself to swear off men for at least three months im sure I'd be more excited, hell even more outgoing with my silent date. But since I had pledged to be single for a change I had to be...well distant.

"So Nathan, tell me about yourself" I said lamely causing my silent date to let out a tired breath. I could have mentally kicked myself for coming up with something so lame to say to him, I mean im sure I already looked like a fool since my best friend had to set me up on a date. He probably thought I was some poor shrew that had no social skills. This of course was not true, I was actually pretty outgoing once you got to know me, the problem was you had to know me to know that.

" Nothing to tell Haley" he said snidely before turning his attention to gaze across the room. This was seriously the last place he wanted to be. He didn't want to sit around with some girl when he could have been doing other things. Lucas sure was lucky that he was doing this as a favor to him.

Casting my eyes in his direction once again I decided to try this bolder approach. Here I was at least attempting to make the best out of a situation I deemed horrible, but not Nathan. No he seemed to make it known that he didn't want to be here with me, so it was only right that I let him know I didn't want to be here with him as well. I was set up on this date just as much as he was, so if he had a problem with it, then he should take it up with his brother- not me.

"Listen, Im not sure what Brooke has told you," I said as straight forward as possible. My change of tone seemed to interest my date because he finally glanced in my direction. I needed to take a stand in my life and telling this guy off would be the first of many stands I planned to take. I couldn't let a pretty face and dark blue eyes turn me into goo because in my experience it all turned out wrong. " but im not interested in dating anyone right now" I almost swallowed my tongue when he finally turned his blue eyes in my direction and our eyes met.

"Good" he said simply, eyeing her closely. She was pretty and almost innocent like, though the choice of clothing spoke otherwise. Her big brown eyes gave away an almost vulnerable side of her. "Well that makes two of us" he said giving her an appreciative glance once more. This time he let his eyes roam her body a little longer before quickly grabbing what he presumed to champagne off a nearby tray." I don't need anymore women trying to ruin my life." he said gruffly. "Plus your not my type" he said again eyeing her closely before turning his attention elsewhere.

My mouth hung open in horror. I should have known that a guy with a pretty face would accompany a gruesome attitude. That of course was the story of my life. I should have seen it coming. I mean, I had bad taste in men and although this guy was not normally someone I would have gone for, he certainly was attracting, I could admit that. "Excuse me" I said shocked and horrified by his words. It had taken me a lot longer to finally say something to him mainly because he had thrown me off with his words.

The red tint that had lit her cheeks made him grin. Never in his life had he seen someone go from polite to fiery in the time span of a few seconds. "Don't get your panties in a bunch" he said cracking a smile at the look on her face. "Assuming you are wearing panties, underneath that dress." he said giving her a firm smirk. The out cry she gave made him continue to smirk. He hadn't had this much fun in months.

"Keep talking and I swear this drink will be all in your face" I said giving him a deadly look. I could not believe the confidence that poured off of this guy. Im sure he was use to women falling to his feet or melting in his presence but I wasn't stupid type not anymore. A pretty face and nice body would not sway me. After all the hangups I've had with relationships I've learned to look before you leap.

Turning to face her he let a small smirk appear on his lips. She was feisty and apparently pretty upset by his choice of words. He wondered what bothered her more, the truth or the fact that he could really care less about her. "Listen the only reason why im here is because my dumbass brother wants to nail your friend" he said simply. It was the truth. If Lucas hadn't begged him to come out tonight he would have been content watching Sports Center. "Trust me babe, you don't have anything to worry about with me, I don't need anymore women in my life" he said gruffly.

I let out a scoff. Well at least we could agree on one thing, neither one of us wanted the other. I of course was not his type and to tell the truth he was not my type as well. I'd never tell him that though, I think it might please him a little too much. "Well then you'll be happy to learn that not only am I not trying to ruin your life, but im not trying to get to know you" I said gaining not only a chuckle but an eye roll from him. "Im sure you use to girls wanting you but I assure you Mr. Scott im not the girl"

"Oh please" he said leaning in closer to her. She may have not been his type but it might be fun to play with her for a little bit. He always needed something to amuse him. "Oh please the moment you saw me your eyes nearly bugged out of your head. Its ok to want me" he said sending her a wink "most girls do"

Once again I found myself at a loss of words. The nerve of this guy? He thought he was gods gift to everyone! "I now see why your brother felt the need to set you up on a blind date; Im sure all the girls you know have all suffocated from that humongous ego of yours"

He licked his lips at the fiery look in her eyes. "Its not the only thing big, believe me" He said making her scrunch up her face. "Besides your one to talk, im sure guys run for the boarder at your glowing personality.

"Jerk" I exclaimed feeling my face turn red. Going on instinct I smacked his leg, not too hard but hard enough. He didn't seem to mind though, because he rose his eyebrows up suggestively at me and gave me a familiar smirk.

"See" he said chuckling "I knew you wanted me, it better that you just admit it now"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Please! Im so not interested in you" I said lying through my teeth. Now I wasn't like really interested in him, I was just mildly interested in him. I found him a tad bit intriguing but it was nothing to go back on my no dating for three months rule, it was just a tiny bit of interest.

"Likewise" he said winking at her. "So what's your story Haley?" he questioned for the first time being serious. He had pretty much hated being dragged out of the confines of his house, to go on a blind date no less- but it was nice to talk to someone who wouldn't fawn all over him. He was sure that she hadn't even known that he was Nathan Scott co-heir to the Scott fortune.

"Do you really want to know" I asked taking an olive out of my drink. And finally giving him a piece of his own medicine and rewarding him with a smirk of my own.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know" he said leaning in only to grab her drink and finish it.

"Fine" I said running my hands through my long hair. "My wannabe rocker boyfriend decided he needed a girl that would suite his newfound record label" I said raising my eyebrows up. "You know the type with all plastic body part including a new nose, tummy tuck and shiny new silicone breast" I said only slightly bitterly.

The thought alone of him nearly made my blood pressure rise. I mean what kind of guy would leave a girl who they had spent nearly three years with them on their birthday, that is what ticked me off the most. And to top it off his reason for breaking up with me was as simple as his mind, and as fickle as his personality. Apparently he was no longer "feeling it" anymore. Till this day I don't get why. Luckily for me, well luckily for Bobby, I had two people who not only were good friends of mine but two people who would make sure I didn't commit any assaults on the ever so poetic pea brain.

"I see" he said nodding in understanding "And your on this date because?" he questioned earnestly.

I gave him a smirk. "Brooke, my bestfriend- so wants to nail your brother" I said repeating his earlier words, which had earned me a genuine looking smile. "Besides she thinks finding me a perfect male to have wild hot sex with, is the perfect birthday gift."

He kinked his eyebrow up. "So you admit im perfect"

I slowly looked him up and down the way he had once looked at me. After my assessment of him I gave him a grin. "Nope your not perfect" I said giggling once he let out a scoff.

"You haven't seen me naked" he said giving her a cocky grin

I frowned "are you doing this to sound sexy or something because your failing horribly. Im still not interested." I said trying to sound calm but really the thought of this hot guy naked made me feel really, really hot.

"Good to know" he said again, knowing all to well that she was very interested. The blush on her face gave her away. However he decided not to call her on it this time. Nope this time he decided to steer the whole conversation back to its original intent. "Now back to your romantic problems, Your story is sad, but I can top it" he said earning a curious look from her.

Leaning on my elbows I spoke. "Do tell, I love to hear about people with worst love lives then me"

"Alright" he said cracking his neck. "When I finish my story you'll stop feeling sorry for yourself believe me."

"I wouldn't know, you haven't said anything relevant." I spoke before grinning over at him for the first time. It was then that I realized that the two of us were seriously flirting or at least bonding over our misfortune in the department of love. This was totally weird but somehow it seemed fitting. It was nice to talk to someone who had been where I had been recently, and despite my earlier assumptions I could tell that Nathan wasn't all good looks and bad attitude.

"My um, ex left me at the alter" he said surprised he was able to get the words out. For the longest time he hadn't spoke about it because it made him feel like crap. Here he was Nathan Scott a man who had all his life been adored by women everywhere and he had gotten stood up at the alter. He had never thought he'd make to the alter in the first place and for someone to leave him there alone was just, damaging to his ego.

"Oh my god" I said covering my mouth. Now I saw the reason he was an ass, the poor guy had been hurt in the worst way. I thought I had it bad but being left at the alter totally meant he deserved the title of the worst ex in history. "I guess this means you've won. Your ex sucks way more then mine"

"Pretty much im sure we're talking about a different kind of sucking" he said with a naughty grin.

"Pig" I croaked before grinning away at him. He may have been a pig but there was something about this guy that I kind of liked. It was strange and totally not what I was expecting.

"Listen Haley, how about I give you a little birthday present"

I let out a chuckle "im still not interested in you" I reminded him.

"Of course you aren't" he said hopping off of the stool. "Well it was nice chatting with you"

"What?" I asked spinning around "your leaving already?" I questioned surprised that he was just gonna up and leave me. I thought we were having fun.

"Yeah- I don't want to spend my time talking to someone uninterested" he said with a chuckle "don't worry im sure I'll find someone interested in me by the end of the night" he said offering her a wink. When she turned back around he couldn't help but grin again. "Oh and Haley" he said Bending down so that he was just near her ear he kiss below it."Happy birthday" he finished not even bothering to see the stunned look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey all! thanks to all that read the first chapter of this story! Im really having fun writing it and i hope you all enjoy reading whats ahead for everyone. Thanks again for reading and replying. For those reading my other story i should have the update up soon :)

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 2: Cant Stop**

_All alone in my room, I think of you_

_at a rate that is truly alarming_

_and I cant stop thinking about you_

_I cant stop thinking about you_

He had found himself looking out the window of his high rise office for some time now. The girl that he had met over the weekend had been running through his head continuously since their first meeting. He had to admit he hadn't thought much of her upon first seeing her, but her snarky comments had got him interested. He hated feeling like, feeling so out of control. And what he hated most was being turned down by a girl- not a single person had ever given him the cold shoulder, but Haley had done it. And she seemed pretty confident in herself to do so.

He was in a foul mood and he knew why. Reason number one had to do with having continuously erotic dreams about the girl he was set up with on a blind date. Haley was her name and she had this spark ,this sass about her that he found very sexy. He liked the fact that she seemed to have a mind of her own. The only thing he hated was that they hadn't shared a kiss. Although he could easily recall telling her he wasn't interested in her, a romp in the hay would have done him some good. At least then wouldn't be envisioning her naked, withering beneath him as he plunged into her over and over again. For a split second he envisioned her yet again, sweaty, hair all mused and lips swollen from his kisses. He would have been a excellent birthday present for her, and would have made sure that this birthday would be an unforgettable one.

"Nathan" Lucas Scott called as he walked into his brothers office. "Nathan can you hear me, did you hear a word I said"

Shaking away his previous thoughts he let out a sigh and turned to face his brother. And here was the second reason he was in a foul mood. Lucas. If Lucas would have stopped talking about Brooke then maybe it would be much easier for him to forget about Haley, and he'd be able to get up and walk away from his brother at this moment. But since Lucas wouldn't shut up about Brooke, he knew for sure that he would continue to think about Haley. Because if anything Brooke had introduced the two of them, wether it was for her own benefit or not.

"Actually Luke I stopped pretending to care what your talking about as soon as you walked through the door" he said before picking up meaningless papers on his desk as if to pretend to work. The honest truth, was he couldn't really work. He kept thinking about the girl he met, the girl that was just as jaded as him. It was nice to be around someone who had been through hell, instead of being around Mr. And Ms. Cupid also known as Lucas and Brooke.

"You know" Lucas said standing in the door way. "You've been even more of an ass then usual." he mused aloud. "Does this have anything to with that blind date I set you up on?"

"No" he mumbled not bothering to look up. "I could really care less that you used me to babysit while you screwed some girl"

"You were not babysitting Haley." Lucas said finally making his way over to the big chair that faced his younger brother. "In fact toward the end you looked like you even having fun. I think your problem is that you Nathan Royal Scott got turned down by a girl"

"Bull shit" he said bringing his dark blue eyes to challenge the blue eyes of his older brother. "I turned her down." he said matter of fact. "Besides if I really wanted her, or any other girl I could have them." he huffed once again. Lucas was really starting to get on his nerve. So what he got turned down. It didn't happen often and it just proved that was he assumed about Haley was true. Not only did she look out of her element but she was too good to have a hot one night stand.

Letting out a chuckle he leaned forward. "Oh really, care to make a wager on it"

"fine" Nathan said before cracking his neck. "I can have any girl I want and if I want Haley, then I'll have her." he said giving his brother a serious look. "One thousand dollars says I can have her right where I want her."

Nodding he spoke "if your so confident why not make it two thousand. I bet you two thousand dollars that you'll never get Haley in fact I'll give you three months to get it right" Lucas said as a smirk appeared on his lips. Normally he wouldn't bet on something like this but the look on his brothers face once being turned down was too good to be true, and the prospect of gaining two thousand dollars wasn't bad either. "Oh and Nate she has to fall in love with you too"

"Your on" he said offering his brother a smirk. He was Nathan Scott and Nathan Scott never backed down from anything or anyone.

Shaking his head Lucas stood to return back to his own office. "Game on little brother and be prepared to give me two thousand dollars"

After a very hectic weekend and even more hectic Monday morning I was glad that it was now lunch time. My weekend had consisted of me celebrating my birthday for about two days and now left me with a hangover for Monday morning and a small urge to call Brooke in order to obtain the phone number of the guy she so shamelessly tried to hook me up with. After going over every dirty detail of my co-best friends date with a Mr. Lucas Scott all I wanted to do was find me a hot guy to burn up the sheets with. And the one guy I thought of was none other then Nathan Scott .Of course this was a far cry of the way I felt Friday night, but hey a girl could change her mind as often as possible.

After two days of festering over the blind date issue, I had finally come to the conclusion that setting me up with Nathan had been a good idea. Of course the thought of even telling Brooke this information made me want to cringe; she'd never let me live this down. Admitting it to myself was the first step and I had done that. Now I just needed to make my next move. Meeting Nathan seemed to return the spark that had been missing from my life for so long. I missed being able to voice my opinion without thinking I was stepping on my boyfriends toes. I had become a lap dog and my little bit of exposure to Nathan Scott had showed me just what I was missing in life. I bit of spice. Picking up my purse I decided to head out for an early lunch to surprise Brooke. There had to be some way I could pose the question of Nathan Scott and see if he wanted to hang out, just as friends or just to talk. Since his ex had been a loser I figured at least the two of us could bond over that.

When I finally walked out of my office I was surprised to see that Sam was already waiting for me at the elevator. We tended to take our lunches at the same time everyday so that we could spend it with both Brooke and Dean. The four of us were always together- we were like family. Sam worked for the law offices above the floor I worked on so it was always nice to see my bud.

"So I heard you went out with horny and hornier how did you survive that" Sam asked as we walked to the elevator.

"By cursing your name every six seconds" I grinned his way "Tell me how the hell you were able to dodge them while I had to deal with the two of them and a blind date all in one night"

"Simple" Sam said putting his arm around me. "You see Hales I know the meaning of no and I tell people no quite often- you should try it" he said offering me a wink.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. "Next time Im dragging your ass kicking and screaming"I mused aloud. If I were being made to endure the pain and agony that occasionally accompanied horny and hornier.

"Oh just what I always wanted to be dragged kicking and screaming" he said offering her a small smile as the two of them walked down the street. "So how was the date"

"I wouldn't call it a date, it was more of an ambush" I said tossing my hair over my shoulder. "I was in shock while Nathan seemed annoyed. " I said chuckling a little as I thought back to our reaction to one another. I guess it was safe to say that neither one of us were happy about our situation. But I had to admit it was nice to talk to someone who had been through it all. I didn't have to pretend like I wasn't bitter about my breakup and I didn't have to pretend like I wanted to go out on a date.

He continued to watch as she spoke and noticed for the first time in a long time that she was actually smiling, and not a fake smile to appease people but a real smile. "Is that a smile I see on your face Hales,"

"What?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks. "I am not smiling, or was not smiling" I said starting to feel flabbergasted. Oh god I was so bad at lying it was horrible and if Sam could tell within only a few minutes of talking to me then I knew I was really screwed while trying to talk to Brooke.

"Oh yeah you were, look at you your blushing. God where is Brooke when you need her she'd love this"

"Listen" I said walking up to him and grabbing his collar. "Not a word of this to Brooke, she'll never shut up about this. Its bad enough im on the verge to telling her that setting me up with Nathan was not a bad idea." I said still tugging on his collar. I bet it made a hilarious scene for pedestrians. To see me a girl about 5ft tall beating up on a giant around 6ft tall.

If he could laugh he would be currently he being choked a girl half his size. "Haley, I can breathe let me go"

"Fine" I said raising my eyebrows. "I'll let you go but not a word of this to Brooke"

"Ok" he said tugging on his shirt once she let go. "Where are you off to anyway" he asked finally reaching her motorcycle.

"Im gonna take Brooke out to lunch" I said not even bothering to mention that I was hoping she would give me a little information about Nathan Scott.

"I see" he said nodding his head. "And Dean and I aren't invited." he asked pouting like a child

"You two are always invited" I said slapping his arm. "In fact I sent you a voice mail before you arrived asking you if you wanted to come." I voiced raising my eyebrows up at him.

"Oh my bad" he said shaking his hair out of his face. "Well I cant make it and neither can Dean we're gonna grab lunch at the Rivercourt Diner"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Is Dean still getting a feel of the new waitress?" I question knowing the answer already. Dean was a hound dog. Sam was much better although he too had a long line of women chasing after him. Dean was the more wilder of the two and was always looking for a girl to spend the moment with, Sam was a bit more practical. Don't get me wrong he too could be bit wild- but he tended to be more level headed. And just like his older brother he too was a ladies man. It was just something about the Winchester boys that made girls go gaga. I had never seen it but then again I'd seen the two of them through their awkward stage just as they had seen me.

"Of course this is Dean we're talking about" he said putting his arm around me. "So Hales are we still on for dinner tonight?' he questioned causing me to laugh. It was Pasta Monday and both Dean and Sam loved to eat especially pasta.

"Yeah. Yeah just don't be late or else I'll let Brooke kick both your asses" I said blowing a kiss to him as he hopped on his motorcycle and went into the opposite direction.

When I arrived to Brookes building I was little more then nervous. Okay I was really nervous, I didn't know how I would ask her about Nathan, I mean how was I suppose to breach the subject. I had told her all weekend that - her setting me up on a blind date was possibly the worst thing she could have ever done to me and now I was backtracking. Adjusting my yellow dress in the mirror of the ladies room I took a real good look at myself. I wasn't horrible to look at. My hair was blown straight and the yellow silk knee length dress made my skin look golden. Applying a peach colored gloss onto my lips I decided that I was suitable. Brooke works in fashion so every time I come to see her I make sure I look my best because you never know when one the makeup artist will drag you in to give you a little touch up.

The building Brooke works in is huge it has high ceilings and the architecture outside if phenomenal sometimes I like to just come into the building to look at it grand gestures, such as the arches in the doorways or the marble in on the floors. I guess it is a testament to the world of fashion. You'd think I'd be fazed by this by now but I wasn't it always seemed to get even more prettier every time.

"Hey wait" I said seeing as the door to the elevator was about to close. Slinging my purse over my shoulder I attempted to run in my new metallic leather cork wedges which were currently not aiding me in very much. If it weren't for the style of shoe I would have not worn them today. Just as I made it the elevator the door closed right in front of me. What an ass. People could be so rude sometimes, I mean if someone says wait and you see them trying to make it to the elevator its only common curtsey and sense to just hold it for a second. For the next three minutes I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the next elevator and when it finally came do a rest I waited as everyone pushed one another to get off of it. Letting out a sigh I proceeded to get in only to almost knocked to the ground by a very hard body.

"Watch it buddy these are new shoes and this dress is silk" I said to the unknown assailant. Without even bothering to cast my eyes in his direction and got on the elevator just as he had done the same and then I heard his voice.

"Im sorry about that miss, I was too busy looking at this file..." Finally he looked up and noticed just who he had run into. Lady luck was always on his side and it seemed like she was once again giving him a little help. "Haley" he said with surprise

And then I looked up because the voice sounded very familiar as it is he looked up too and that was when I came face to face with my one time blind date. "Nathan" I said just as surprised as him if not more. I knew that He and his brother had worked in the same building as Brooke did, on the basis that she can never keep her mouth shut about how hot the two of them were. I of course didnt have any intention to run into him though. He looked even better then I had imagined. His eyes were still the most captivating thing I had ever seen.

"So I guess I left a lasting impression on you since you had to come all the way to where I work just to see me" he asked licking his lips. He looked her up and down real quick almost envisioning the dreams that had kept him up for the past couple of nights.

I couldn't help but curl my nose up at him. Yep he was still an overly conceited guy that actually thought the world revolved around him. My first impression of him had been correct. "Don't flatter yourself" I said offering a sweet smile "I came here to have lunch with Brooke not to locate you" I blew out already feeling like the elevator ride was taking too long.

"Really" he asked as his eyes traveled the length of her body. Instead of wearing a body hugging dress as she did the first night they met she now wore a loose fitting dress and she still looked sexy. He had always been the type of guy that thought less was more but after seeing her in this instant it changed his prospective of sexy. Reaching past her he pushed the button to stop the elevator causing it to stop with a jilt. The alarmed look in his eyes made him grin. She was easy prey in his clutches.

"Really" I whispered as my brown eyes traveled up to meet his blue eyes. I tried to pretend that I wasn't nervous of the aspect of being alone with him. Or even worst at the mere fact that he had stopped the elevator. I tried to be cool, calm, and collective, but had a feeling it was lost on him. He took a step forward causing me to take a much needed step back. The elevator wasn't big enough for the two of us. I felt my heart beat start to speed up as he continued to move closer to me. He moved so close that I instantly met with the wall. "What- what are you doing" I asked as the two of us were only a breath apart.

"Nothing" he said diving down so that he could have another taste of her long succulent neck. He was waiting for the moment when she would push back at him but when she just continued to stare up at him he knew he could go in for the kill. Bending ever so slightly he let his lips brush against her smooth neck. Normally a bold move like this wouldn't have given him such a thrill but her reaction was enough to send him to the moon. Placing a two open mouthed kisses onto her he pulled back and finally pushed the release button on the elevator so that it would once again began to move.

For the next few seconds all you hear in the elevator was the sound of our heavy breathing and seeing that we were now about to approach the floor Brookes office was located on, I took a chance and decided to make a bold move and walked over to him. Within seconds I reached my hand behind his neck and pulled him down towards me. Our lips met quickly and almost too passionately. I had never experienced anything like it. His mouth had taken full possession of mine and our tongues were almost battling it out much like we had battled it out while talking on the first day I met him. My hand had quickly gone to his hair as I tugged a just little bit while he pushed me almost completely up against the wall. His hands were swift and fast as he easily caressed my leg. My body was humming at the mere contact of someone so strong and so self assured. Never in my life had I done something like kissing a complete stranger but with Nathan it felt ok.

When the bell finally ringed and we reached the floor I was suppose to get off on. I pulled away from him. My body was shaking from the adrenaline rush I had just gotten not only from being close to him but from kissing him. Easing away I wiped my lips and gave him a small smile before getting out on my floor. Just as the elevator was about to close I spoke. "I just wanted to know if it was like I imagined it" and with that I walked to Brookes office on shaky legs.

"what happen to you" Brooke asks me immediately when I enter her office. She always knows when something has happen to me I guess it doesn't help that im a horrible liar.

"Nothing" I say shrugging my shoulders. "Nothing happen, except I come over here hoping the two of us can lunch together and your on blackberry" I say sitting on the ottoman located closes to the window.

"I see" Brooke says giving me a very familiar look, that says I know more then you think. "So you didn't come over here to tell me that I was right to set you up on a date and that your now mildly interested in Nathan" she said raising her eyebrows up at me.

I mentally cursed Sam because he had an even bigger mouth then his brother. God nothing was ever a secret with. "You talk to Sam"

"Yep" she said smiling happily. "Now are you gonna tell me why your face is so red, and don't forget to mention why your lips is smudged and the low pony tail that you had earlier this morning is now replaced with sex hair.

I opened my mouth to reply to her outrageous comment " I do not have sex hair" I said finding my compact only to see that I did have sex hair or at least really bad tousled hair. "Oh god I do have sex hair" I cried starting feel self conscious. Now I knew the reason her assistant kept looking at me.

"Was it good" Brooke asked laughing as my face turned redder.

Placing my hands on hips I spoke. "I didnt have sex Brooke,"

"Why not?" she questioned not giving her friend time to speak ."you sure to need it"

Ignoring her last comment I decided to stay true to the reason I came here; not only did I want to have lunch with my very best friend but I wanted to get the goods on Nathan Scott. "I came here so you and I could have lunch together- but if you'd rather not I could always go meet up with Sam and Dean" I said eyeing her as I mentioned Deans name. Sadly she didnt do a thing. I bet it was that boy Lucas, he was probably stopping two of my best friends from hooking up. But then again, I had to admit Brooke and Lucas were kind of cute the other night, and hearing about there little date was really cute. I guess you could say I was very invested in my hopes of one day having Brooke and Dean together.

"Well your just in time, I was gonna have lunch with Lucas today and since you're here Nathan can come to" she said a smile still plastered on her lips.

I squinted in her direction, I bet Sam had tipped her off and she had suddenly mad plans with Lucas, which was the reason I had run into Nathan. Oh this whole thing was yet another set up. "Did you set me up again." I questioned forgetting about anything else I was about to say

"No" she said honestly. Although the thought alone was a good idea, she figured that in due time Nathan and Haley would realize that they held a spark. She had seen it first hand and so did everyone else at the club Friday night.

I was about to further question her when in walked Lucas followed by a still smirking Nathan. God did he ever stop that? Brooke quickly got to her feet and just about jumped on Lucas leaving Nathan and I to look at one another. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that he was still looking at me while I had decided to walk around Brookes office, as if I had never seen it before. After being coped up with the three of them for about a minute or so I decided to go out on the terrace that connected to her office, just to get a breather. I knew in that moment that I wasn't alone because I felt someone breathing rather heavily on my neck.

Turning around sharply I saw that Nathan was a little too close for comfort. "Why are you following me" I asked pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Who said im following you" he said a smile forming on his lips. When she gave him a pointed look he decided to at least admit that he was following her. "Ok maybe I was following you- do you have a problem with it."

"Yes" I lied. I hadn't been chased by anyone in my whole life so it was kind of refreshing to see that someone was now chasing after me. Of course once again it was a contrast to our first meeting where Nathan had declared he wasn't interested in me and suddenly he's as interested in me as I am in him. When he reached around me so that his arms were near my waist a felt a shiver run up my spine and prayed to god he hadn't noticed.

He watched as she fought to control herself and had to admit that he liked it. The stunt she pulled on him in the elevator was pretty good but he was much better. He knew how to play the game better then anyone else and soon she'd get a chance to see. "So" he said reaching out to brush a stray hair out of her face. "Did you find anyone to snuggle with or were you thinking of me the whole time" he asked a slow grin spread to his lips.

"Full of yourself much" I said raising my eyebrows up at him. He was really cocky, really self assured and it was different from any other guy I had been in contact with in this kind of way.

"It's a gift" he boosted gaining a giggle from her. "Now how about you and I go out on a date tonight" he asked getting straight down to the point. There was no need to beat around the bush. Concentrating on her would not only help him forget about what a bitch his ex girlfriend turned out to be but it would give something to do for a while.

Now it was my turn to look amused. "Why the sudden change, I thought I wasn't your type" I voiced, catching him off guard because the smirk that had been plastered on his lips soon faltered for a moment.

"Your not my type but it might be fun" he said leaning closer to her again. He heard her breath hitch and smiled to himself once again. "Think about all the possibilities, maybe I could even give you a late birthday present"

I fought to keep my breathing normal at the close proximity of the two of us. "Why should I go out with you, your not my type at all" I stressed regaining my strength once again. I had mentally made a list before even coming to see Brooke on the reason I should not be involved with this guy, number one was he wasnt my type, number two, was we both just got out of horrible relationships and number 3 was...well I didnt have a number three but I bet spending more time with him would give me yet another reason.

Nodding he took a step back and walked over so that he was looking down at the city below them. Quickly he spun around a grin playing on his lips. " I can give you two reasons," he said waiting till she nodded for him to continue. "Reason number one; your attracted to me"

"Not really" I bit out before motioning for him to continue.

"Reason two, im hung like a horse" he said grinning once again.

I rolled my eyes at his words. Typical. Every guy that if he exceptionally large that it would immediately gain them brownie points. I could really care less how good of a lover he was or the size of his...friend. If I had a dollar for every time that line had been thrown my way im sure I'd be living it up in the Hamptons right about now. Men, they were so transparent. "Oh my god" I said in mock enthusiasm "just what I wanted to hear, your hung like a horse" I said rather sarcastically.

He couldn't help but laugh. For someone he would have normally passed up she was cute, and funny and feisty. "Fine you want the truth,"

"Please" I said folding my arms in front of my chest.

Walking closer to her he dipped his voice down low to a whisper. "Im wondering what it'd be like between the two of us. After that kiss we shared I want another, and if taking you out is the only way I can get a kiss then I'll do it- plus your kind of hot"

Now it was my turn to smirk. The one thing we had in common was the fact that I too was wondering what it would be like between the two of us. And the thrill of another kiss had my heart beating a rapid pace. Oh yeah and our exes both sucked for two different reasons. I guess that three things we had in common. "Fine" I said biting my lip. "Meet me at Deans den at 9:00" I said slipping away from him.

"It's a date" he said grinning

"Not a date" I said turning back around to face him. "Its just two people having a little fun, and getting together, not a date"

He chuckled again. "Whatever you say" he said watching as she went through the doors again. This was gonna be easier then he thought. She liked him, that much he could tell and he kind of liked her as well. She was feisty little thing, much like a tigress but he was sure he could turn her into a purring kitten. Resting his palms on the railway he grinned again. It was game time and for the first time in a long time he excited to be back in the game again.

Song Credit: Maroon 5 : Cant Stop


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey all! thanks again for all your wonderful replies. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

**special thanks to: **jena23, Drama4zashley-Naley, naley19, Jess2303, and naleyforevernalways23  
thanks for replying :)

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 3: Same Game, Different Rules**

After my encounter with Nathan once again I had been reduced to goo but somehow I had managed to recover. Nathan made me insides set a fire, he made me feel alive and he freaked me out all at the same time. As planned Brooke and I had the boys over for dinner and everything was perfect until it got time for me to meet Nathan at Deans Den. At first I had thought the idea to bring him to the bar owned by one of my bestfriends was a good idea, that way everyone could keep an eye on him if he stepped out of line but now I was starting to regret it because everyone would no doubt report to Dean so he could know everything and he would tell Sam who would tell Brooke who would ask me questions.

I wasn't ready for questions, I wasn't even really sure what I wanted. The one thing that I was really sure about, was that I wanted to meet Nathan tonight. Just thinking about meeting Nathan had left me with a buzz of excitement that had lasted all through dinner. I was sure everyone would notice how jumpy and rattled I had seemed but not a single person asked a question. Brooke had grilled me about a few things during lunch but that was just about it. Dean and Sam had stayed clear of any questions and all in life seemed pretty well. Of course that was until I had realized I had to get ready. It had been a long time since I had gone out with someone that wasn't a friend. Hell it was the first time I had been out with someone since my breakup with my ex not counting the blind date I had been set up on. This was something that I had agreed to do and I was proud of myself for not backing down. Nathan was different from other boys I had gone out with so this was going to prove to be an interesting night.

Dressed in low riding blue jeans and my favorite off the shoulder peach top I walked into Deans Den, which he affectionately replied to as "hell hole" seeing a few regulars. Im sure a lot of them were surprised to see me dressed a little bit different tonight. Usually I had worn little to no makeup but tonight I had decided to do something different and apply a bit more liner to make my eyes pop out and instead of letting my natural curly hair run wild I slicked it down with a flat iron. I looked around the bar to see that Nathan hadn't arrived yet and let out a silent breath. I prayed I hadnt made a mistake by agreeing to come out with him tonight. Lord knows I had made enough mistakes recently. Hopefully Nathan turned out to be what I thought he was and then maybe I could stop thinking about it him. I needed him out of my system and do that I needed to one night with him and then I'd stop thinking about it.

"Hey Dean" I said taking a seat at the bar. When Dean turned around he had a grin on his face. The place was crowded which meant he was bringing in a lot of money tonight and if Dean loved anything it was his car, his brother and his money. Of course women were sprinkled into that as well, he loved lots of women as well.

"Hey bub, what brings you over here without the evil one," he said smirking as she rolled her eyes. He couldn't resist to make a tiny dug at Brooke, it was too easy.

"Well first off, Brooke is suppose to go something with Lucas" I said watching as Deans should his disgust for the mere interest of Brooke and her date. Normally I would have been all over it, asking him why it bothered him so, but tonight I had my own love life to worry about. "Im actually meeting someone here" I said biting my lips quickly afterwards. Dean seemed to love the aspect of me meeting someone here because a small graced his features.

"You have a date?" he asked genuinely surprised yet happy for his friend. She had deserved a chance to meet a guy that was worth her while, especially after the way her ex treated her. What he liked even more was that this was on her own accord, she wasn't being forced to go on a stupid blind date, or forced to do anything else she wasn't ready for.

"Yes!" I said quickly before retracting "no!" pausing I got a hold of my bearings. I was already getting flustered and Nathan hadn't even arrived yet."Actually its like a none date, date" he gave me a look as if to give him an explanation but I didn't bother. "The point is, I need you to promise me that you wont do anything to embarrass me" I said talking to him like he was a child.

"Of course bub" he said kissing the top of my head. "So do get to know who this guy is, that's got you all dolled up and looking mighty hot might I add" he said causing me to playfully punch him in the arm. I didn't do complements well; I guess I wasn't use to it. When I was younger I had gone through this awful stage when I had bucked teeth, bad hair and glasses, so it was hard for me to take a compliment serious. I still felt like the same girl I was then although I had changed into someone who people now viewed as pretty.

Clearing my throat I spoke. "Um its actually Nathan" I said biting my lip as my words had registered to him. Dean let out a chuckle and shook his head. Who knew Davis would get it right, it seemed that Haley had taken a liking to her blind date after all.

"Well then Hales, it looks like lover boy just walked in" he said causing me to look over just as Nathan had entered. Our eyes locked for a second before I turned my attention back at Dean who was grinning like a fool at me. I knew how this looked, it probably looked like I had the hots for the guy I was blind sighted with on a date but it wasn't that at all... I just wanted to walk on the wild side for once and Nathan was wild enough for me."

At the mere mention of Nathan, I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Normally I wouldn't put myself in this kind of situation, but there was something about Nathan that made me wonder about him. He was definitely not my type, he was a bad boy that much I gathered from being around him. I tended to stay away from the bad boy because they were nothing but trouble. However after all my previous attempts at love with supposed "good guys" I figured I might as well try my luck with a real bad boy. I mean, it seemed to simple. Guys like Nathan didn't want commitment, and that was the last thing I was looking for. Up until a couple of hours ago I swore I was looking for nothing, I was content in being single, being without a man but, I was a strong woman that was on her way to being very, very independent and needed know one but a bunch of friends to keep me warm. That of course was way before my hormones had kicked in causing me to do a very stupid thing, which was spend time with Nathan Scott. As odd as it sounded, I felt like we shared something and I wasn't sure if it were good or bad but it was something. There was this spark about him that drew me in, he was everything I never wanted but at the same time his presence roused me.

Turning my head in the direction Dean had nodded towards I caught sight of him standing at the entry way. A self assured look crossed his features as our eyes met and soon a smirk formed on his lips. I watched as he brazenly looked around the place before settling his blue eyes back onto me. In the distance I heard Dean call good luck but I couldn't be sure. As Nathan kept his eyes trained on me, I felt as if he was pulling me towards him without much of a word and soon found myself meeting him halfway.

"Glad to see that you've found the place" I said trying to keep my eyes on anything else but him. He was a very dominating man, a man that demanded attention from the moment he walked into the room. I easily found this out upon him entering the bar, many of the regulars had even turned to look at him just as I did. He had this air of confidence that surrounded him. It was unnerving and alluring at the same time.

"Not as glad as I am that you decided to come. I thought you would have chicken out by now."

I sucked my teeth. Why had I agreed to meet him again? Oh yeah it was because in the brief moments that I had been with him I had never felt more alive. "I don't back down from things" I said simply. Although the thought to chicken out had occurred to me many times I had decided against it. Nathan made me feel different and I wanted that feeling to continue.

"Good to know" he said letting a grin appear on his features. He was glad she hadn't decided not to come because that would have really sucked plus who else would he spent the night with if not her? Despite what many people had thought since his finance had left him at the alter there had been little to no women he had wanted to socialize with. In the past women had been nothing but trouble and though he could easily admit that he was "bad boy" that didnt mean he wanted to deal with women who caused more trouble then even he could handle. Haley was the first person he activly wanted to go out with. And the bet between he and his brother well that was just icing on the cake. He could actually have fun with someone and take Lucas down, their was nothing else he'd like better. Agreeing to the bet was a way to spend time with Haley and shut Lucas up at the same time.

"You look hot" he said letting his eyes fall to her lips. Her lips were nice and plump not to big and not too small. He had kissed them hours ago and was dying for yet another taste. Running his eyes over her quickly he took note of her bare shoulders. He had never really thought of shoulders as being sexy but upon seeing her shoulders bare he now found a new idea of what sexy was.

"Your leering already, surly I thought you'd wait" I said giving him a playful wink before showing him to our table. He didn't seem to mind my tone because he once again leered my way. I had never had someone give me so much attention in my life. He was thoroughly checking me out and I liked it.

"Then you don't know me well enough" he said reaching for her hand and grabbing it. Jerking it he brought her much closer to him and grinned. The place was crowded so she wound up being much closer then even he thought. Her perfume wafted up to his nostrils causing him to get this heady feeling. Her smaller body was practically cradled into his much larger body. And he liked it. He had big plans for her, and she hadnt even known it yet."Don't worry in due time you'll know me better" he said rubbing his fingers along her knuckles. On instinct he was about to put one of his smooth moves on her, but figured it was too early in the game to do so. Leaning downward he spoke into her ear."and I promise you'll enjoy it to" he said getting his meaning across to her. He was waiting for her to say something but instead she just grinned his way. And he had to admit that she had a very pretty smile.

Throwing caution in the wind I decided to push up against him. The look in his eyes was brilliant he seemed surprised. I was aware that this was a bold move on my part but it felt natural with him. Since he had dared to flirt with me it was only right that I do the same to him. "Well then I might hold you to that" I said offering him a sly smile before taking my seat. I had to admit earlier I was a bit nervous about bringing Nathan around here, hell about even agreeing to go out with him, but I felt at least a little at ease now.

"Careful little girl, you don't want to start anything you cant finish" he said following her.

"Trust me, if I start something I'll finish it" I said honestly. I suddenly felt really hot it had to be due to the amount of people in the bar tonight and maybe a little bit of it was due to the guy sitting in front of me. He looked in a sky blue button down shirt and dark denim jeans.

He watched as she got comfortable his eyes trailing her moments like a hunter stalks its prey. She seemed much different from earlier, much like she was calmer. For a split second he wondered if she had a drink prior to his arrival. If so, it worked and she'd be purring like a kitten in his bed in no time.

"You seem surprised to see me, did you think I'd back out" he questioned leaning on his elbows. The moment he had seen her she had this almost surprised look on her face, like she hadn't expected him to come over. She must had took him as someone who wasn't serious - and he was serious especially about getting her.. And from the look on her face she was serious too, she wanted him and he knew it or else she wouldn't have agreed to go out tonight. It was only a matter of time he'd have her pinned beneath him or even better astride him, on top.

Sitting back in my chair I spoke. "Well guys like you tend to move on quickly" I said arching an eyebrow as if to challenge him. Instead of saying much he gave me a self assured chuckle. I knew it was true, all the bad boys I'd seen my sister go through not to mention my bestfriend Brooke, and then there was Dean he was a bad boy too and he often moved on very quickly. That of course didn't mean girls were any different both Brooke and Taylor had done the same to unsuspecting boys.

"You sound like a girl scared I might move on" he voiced eyeing her easily. Was that already jealousy itched in her voice? His voice dipped down. "Afraid you might have competition already."

"Not in the least" I said easing closer to the table so that I was now leaning on my elbows. He leaned closer too so that two of us had managed to get very close. The way he kept looking at my lips made me stick my tongue out to wet them. He kept starring and I was sure he was gonna kiss me and I would have welcomed it but instead he spoke.

Nodding his head he spoke. "Well trust I wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything" he said reaching his hand over to rest on her jean clad thigh.

"Really" I asked giving him a sultry grin. "And why is that, if I remember correctly im not your type" I said placing my hand over his and removing it from my thigh. The small touch of his hand on my thigh had caused my skin to sizzle and I was grateful that I didn't let my hormones allow for anything further. I hadn't really been out with someone like Nathan; he challenged me the flirty banter with him was welcoming and it was nice to have someone give me such attention. I knew he probably was looking for an easy lay and I was looking for a real good time, maybe we could compromise somewhere along the lines so that we could both get what we wanted.

"Your not" he said watching as she once again looked surprised at his answer. It was the truth she wasn't his type but things change. "However things change, and being in that elevator with you showed me, that maybe I was wrong. Im sure im not your type either, maybe we can find a mutual understanding" he said licking his dry lips. He knew where they could start. "Besides I know you'd look even hotter with me"

A mutual understanding sounded good to me. I figured we could do it to get out of our systems and then be on our way. " your not half as bad as I thought either- of course that doesn't mean that your all that great either" I said chuckling as he feigned hurt. The perturbed looked that crossed his features was mildly attractive and if I wasn't sure his ego wasn't big enough I'd make a comment about it.

"You know I must commend you on your choice of where to have our date" he said looking around the place. It had a good feel of it. He liked that it was low key the music wasn't bad either and it just so happened that all the ladies were hot as hell- present company included. He had to admit this was the last place he expected her to suggest.

"Its not a date" I interjected only to get a cheeky grin thrown my way. This wasn't a date, not even close. This was just two people getting to know each other past the brief moments they had after going on a blind date from hell. It was also two people choosing to socialize together... which was not necessarily a date. I liked to think of this like a business transaction, even though that sounded far worst then a date.

Studying her he noticed that at the mere mention of the two of them on a date she quickly became flustered. That meant she thought about it, and if she thought about it- that meant she wanted him and if she wanted him that meant it would be easier for him to get to her and in the end prove that he could have anything and anyone he wanted. Even a girl who wanted nothing to do with him.

"sure it is, you and I are here together sharing drinks and probably more in due time" he said raising his eyebrows up playfully.

The way her face beamed made him truthfully smile. She was flustered and mildly irritated and made her look really pretty. He also liked the way she had stuck to her guns usually by now he would have persuaded his date to take this somewhere else so that they could be "more comfortable", however he quickly learned that with Haley you had to play the game a little different. Initially he thought wooing her would be simple but she had already rejected any advances he had made and the night was still early. However he was Nathan Scott and whatever he wanted he got and right now he wanted Haley and he'd stop at nothing to get her. "You know I honestly thought a girl like you would prefer a cozy café or a swanky restaurant to a bar" he said taking a good look around the place yet again. This really wasn't what he expected upon meeting her. The first night at the club he thought he pegged her as an uptight girl, that was an easy target but she didn't seem that way...not anymore

"well that only proves that you don't know as much as you think you do. It also proves that there's more to me then what meets the eye" just as the words slipped out of my mouth I knew I was trouble. From the grin that appeared on his features I knew a come on line was about to escape his mouth.

"Im quite sure there's more underneath your clothes, but we'll save that for later, " he said leaning forward once again. 'I don't want you to think im easy or something" he said causing her to laugh. For the first time she really laughed at him and it made everything much better. She was starting to warm to him and that was a good thing.

"Tell me Nathan" I said tossing my bangs out of my eyes and scooting a little closer to him. "What makes you think you'd ever get that far" I asked curious of his way of thinking. I had never done the casual thing or one night stands; I thought that was rather dirty. But somehow with Nathan I thought that Nathan might be the one person I decided to break all previous rules with.

"Simple- your just as attracted to me as I am to you" he said reaching out to stroke her hand. "You cant deny Hales" he said watching as her eyes got bigger at the mention of shortening her name. "Your eyes give you away" he said his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "You want me, and it just so happens that I want you"

Snatching my hand away from him I felt my face flush with heat. I in no certain terms wanted him. It wasn't like I wanted him for like a boyfriend, no I just wanted to see what it'd be like to be with someone like him...that's all. Sure he wasn't hard on the eyes but just because he was good looking didn't mean that I wanted him. I wasn't even sure if I liked him all that much. It was obvious to me that he was use to girls wanting him maybe even pining away for him but I wasn't that girl. Just because I found him mildly attracting didn't mean I wanted to get to know him. "What makes you think that I want you- maybe I just wanted to hang out with you"

He let out a hardy chuckle at her words. She couldn't deny it. She nearly trembled when his hand touched her thigh, her eyes had lit up before she kissed him in the elevator earlier today and he knew for sure she wanted him to kiss her now."Because if you didn't want me you wouldn't have agreed to come out with me tonight. Your interested in me, and you're wondering if im interested in you too"

Just as I was about to deny everything, Nathan surprised me by cupping my face in his hands and placing one of the most hottest kisses I had ever gotten, on me, including the hot elevator kiss earlier today. For the life of me I didnt even fight him. The moment our lips met I felt this spark this flicker and when he stuck his tongue out for permission to seek my mouth I quickly obliged. This was something I had never done. I had never gone around kissing strange boys, yet here I was kissing this strange boy yet again.

A tap on the shoulder caused me to break away from Nathan and when I looked up I saw Dean grinning over at me. "Sorry to interrupt but you guys are causing my customers to gawk and instead of spending their hard earned cash their starring at the two of you"

I felt my cheeks turn bright red and didn't bother to look over at Nathan I was sure he was smirking. For the first time I couldn't say a word so I just nodded and looked at Dean. Soon I felt Nathan nuzzle his nose into my neck and it made me snap out of it, this guy was seriously making me lose my mind. I was acting like...like Brooke and Dean! Oh the horror!

"Come on" he said standing up. I looked up at him like he was crazy. I couldn't go somewhere with him apparently my hormones were out of control and there was no telling what I'd do.

"Where" I asked my voice coming out like a sex induced whisper. Was I pathetic or what?

"You'll see, he said grinning over at her. He could see the reluctance and the resistance that she was about to put up and decided to ease her mind. He had no intention of doing anything to scare her, if she didn't want to do anything he wouldn't push her. "Im not gonna hurt you if that's what your afraid of" he said sincerely. He was a lot of things but he'd never, ever hurt a woman. They'd hurt him before he'd hurt them.

"Ok" I said standing up. Somehow I met eyes with Dean and soon he had come over. Nathan had agreed to meet me by the door while I spoke to Dean for a bit.

"So your leaving with him? " he asked already guessing what was to come. Haley was a big girl, but she was still like a little sister to him and although he wanted her to her fun, he really wanted her to be carful. She was more fragile then she liked to admit. "You be carful with that guy ok" he sincerely.

"I think I can handle Nathan" I said noticing how overprotective Dean had become suddenly. That was my boy, more like another big brother- as if I didn't have enough.

Dean had just nodded at me before taking his place back behind the bar. Turning around I went in search of Nathan and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt arms wrap around me. "You ready" he whispered into my ear. The feeling of him so close to me combined with the husky sound in his voice had caused my throat to run dry. I said nothing but nodded my head as he led me out the bar.

Neither one of us said a word, the possibilitites of what could happen caused us to stay silent and brought on a new kind of feeling a feeling I had never had before

I had soon found out that Nathan was taking me back to his penthouse, located in the hills. The place was spacious and beautiful. It was also one of the most expensive penthouse to live in the area. I knew because my very wealthy boss had bragged to me about purchasing her own penthouse nearby. Still without much of a word the two of us bounding the elevator. The elevator ride had brought memories of our earlier encounter and I found myself sneaking a peak at him wondering if he were thinking the same thing. Our eyes met and he winked my way before I quickly averted my eyes.

"You know I never really noticed the mirror all around here, you know," he said leaning closer to her "you and I could have some real fun in here." he said kinking his eyebrows up causing her to laugh. "Just think of the possibilities, it'd be way better then what we shared earlier I promise"

"Its not gonna happen" I said trying my best not to think of what he was referring to. He had a dirty mind and I swear it was rubbing off on me.

"Never say never" he said just as they had reached his floor whipping out his key he opened the door and gestured for her to go in. Turning on the lights he through his keys on the nearby table. He watched as her face lit up as she took in the living room.

"This is beautiful," I gasped looking around. Nathan lived up in the heels and if you looked out of one window you could see the city lights that looked like twinkling stars from afar. The other window was facing the ocean and you could get the view of he waves falling and crashing.

"I thought you might like it" he said coming out with a bottle of wine in hand and two glasses. He wasn't just going to jump on her although his body would have loved it, he figured she might not approve. He wanted to give her just a taste of heaven before giving her the meal.

Turning around I saw him sitting down on the floor and decided to join him. "What's your game plan Nathan? Why did you bring me back here," I questioned just curious as his game plan. I knew my game I just wanted to know his. "Do you think its gonna help you get into my pants.

Filling her glass to the brink he handed it to her before doing the same to his own. " the better question is why did you come?

I rose an eyebrow "I came because I wanted to"

"And I brought you here because I wanted to. As for your second questioned I knew you wanted me in your pants the night I met you."

I let out a scoff that was not true. "Is this what your brought me here for, to argue?" I questioned eyeing him suspiciously

"Of course" he said letting a grin appear on his lips. "It turns me on" he said raising his eyebrows up and down.

After taking a sip of wine I spoke "I figured this much"

"Tell me about yourself Haley" he asked putting one leg and the other down. She had turned to face him and looked surprised by his request. He didn't like to be predictable, that way she'd be on her toes.

I was startled by his words but shrugged my shoulders. "What do you want to know?" I questioned arching an eyebrow up

"What are you willing to share?" he countered.

I felt a smile appear on my lips before I began talking. "Ok. Im the youngest of eight children." I said looking up to see his eyes bug out at the mention of my big family. " Im super close to my older brother and sister, Tim and Taylor who are twins by the way" I said grinning at that thought of my favorite two siblings. As you already know my ex boyfriend was an asshole and you should definitely thank your lucky stars that I find you attractive because if not im sure I wouldn't be here right now"

Grinning he spoke. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Taking another sip of my wine I felt myself loosen up. This wasn't bad, I didn't mind talking to him which was crazy because usually whenever I was around a guy like Nathan I had become seriously clumsy. However the wine was starting to have an effect on me because the more I talked to Nathan the more I wanted to get to know him, without clothes which was probably not a good idea. I guess it could happen once, I could explore him once and then im sure I'd have my fix for quite a while.

"What about you? Tell me something"

"There is nothing to tell" he said smirking when she furrowed her brows his way.

"No fair I told you at least a little about me" I said sitting up on my knees "its only right that you do the same for me." I said making my way so that I was sitting on my knees right in front of him.

"You wanna know something" he asked looking up at her.

I swallowed hard. The way he was looking at me caused chill bumps to appear on my arms. My heart suddenly began to pound loudly and I was sure he heard it. "Yeah" I said my eyes looking down at his lips. He looked really good there, reclining back. Who was I kidding, he looked the moment I had first seen him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you over the weekend." he said reaching out to bring her closer to him. She had set down her glass on a nearby table and was now just looking at him with this look of pure perfection. He heard her breath hitch as his hand had sought out her exposed skin. "I thought of all the things I could have done to you, I thought of how good I'd make you feel" he voiced his voice dipping down to a low gravely tone. "I've wanted you all weekend and now that you're here I don't know what to do first"

"Me too"I confessed in a low whisper. I couldn't deny it. All weekend I had thought about my missed opportunity and I promised myself if it had occurred again I wouldn't let it slip through my hands not again. "That's why im here, " I said bending down so that my mouth was closer to his. "Im here to collect the birthday present you promised me," I said before descending my lips onto his. Soon our mouths crashed together yet again and I felt the beginning of the tiny thrill I had felt earlier. How could it be, that by being in this mans presence that I had felt so many things.

His hands were trailing down my body and soon I felt my shirt being lifted from over my head. I said nothing but kept my lips connected to his and he continued to caress me. My own hands had worked hard at unbuttoning his shirt as our kisses got hungrier and hungrier. I felt raw passion run through me as he soon pushed me down to the ground and settle a top of me. His lips had worked down to my neck as his hands had pinned my hands above my head. Our clothed lower parts were grinding together making my body feel much hotter. "Do you like this" he asked breaking away from my neck.

I didn't say anything but reached behind his head and brought him back down to me. I hoped that was answer enough. I wasn't sure how far things would go but I knew for sure tonight was going to end better then any other night had ended in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** Hey All! Im back with the next addition to this story. Once again I have to say thank you for continuing to read and reply to this story. I know some of you are a little turned off by my writing style and may be confused by it, especially since I like to show different point of views. To that I say bare with me. I will do my best to makes things clearer in the future and try my hardest to not switch point of views so frequently. The first couple of chapters will probably demonstrate what both Nathan and Haley are feeling and then we'll see. With that being said enjoy!

**Special thanks to: **naley19, iluvnaley, Jess2303, orsinoslady, naleyforevernalways23

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 4: Curious **

The distant sound of the cell phone caused me to roll over holding the soft pillow that had carried me to dreamland much tighter. After my night with Nathan I had come home wanting nothing more then to sleep the day away. Now normally I could stay out at all times of the night and still be able to function for the work the next day. If college had done anything for me, it taught me how to juggle large amounts of school work and friends that never stopped partying together. And I've continued to use this juggling gift that was bestowed upon me. However, being with Nathan was like being with no other person. And as of this morning I was dead tired. Last night I had done something that I had never done before and I think, I was still in shock over it. The things I was willing to do with that man was endless and had surprised me, more then anything. Im not a prude or anything I just have boundaries of what I believe are acceptable for guys you just meet. I mean I'd never once thought about sleeping with a guy on the first night but Nathan gave me a new perspective of first times.

Reaching out for it quickly, I lay back down in bed. I had already decided I wasn't going to work today. I needed a day to just absorb everything. I needed peace and quiet, I needed to think about what had happen, and more importantly what my next move would be. I had already admitted to myself last night that liked Nathan, I had also admitted that having hot sex with him was on my list of things to do in the near future, the really near future but as for everything else I was stuck. I didn't know how you operated flings but I was willing to give it a go.

"Hello" I said, not bothering to hide the fact that I was sleeping.

"Good morning to you too!" he said grinning into the receiver. He had been up for a long time and decided to have a little fun before going off to work. Today he and Lucas had to show their father how much they expected the company to make for the year and that tended to stress him out. He also wanted to talk to his father about expanding Scott Enterprise across the globe, and that enough could cause someone to stress out. Talking to Haley or at least concentrating on something else other then work would do him good. After she had left, he went over all the key points to his presentation and then went to sleep for only a couple of hours before getting up for work. "For sure I thought you'd be up around this time?" he posed hopping on his kitchen counter. She was still hadn't said a word so he thought it was a good idea to keep talking. Most women would have been thrilled to hear from him so early but he wasn't sure it was the case with Haley. She was different but she was still a woman and he could still fire her up over the phone because he was Nathan Scott. She'd be thinking about him all day. " Did you sleep well" he asked grinning into the phone.

"I sleep just fine" I said trying to act as casual as ever I could vaguely remember giving Nathan my cell number after we ran out of whipped cream! I was ready for more but he thought it might be better if I had gone home so that people wouldn't come looking for him. I wasn't sure if he was talking about Dean who liked to beat people up, Sam who was tall as a tree, though if I think about it he and Nathan were the same size or Brooke who may have been pint size but that girl carried a powerful punch.

"Not me I kept having these erotic dreams about a certain girl licking whipped cream off my chest. He said pausing "It was no comparison to the real thing though"

I felt my face blush. I had never been so aggressive with a guy. When I was with Nathan, I didn't think I just felt things. I guess it had to do with the strong physical attraction I felt toward him. "Nathan why are you calling me? What kind of game are you playing"

"Now Ms. James I had no idea you were every bit as spicy in the morning as you are at night. Maybe we'll have to try and do the things we did last night in the morning" he suggested. If his assumption was right she'd be blushing right now, though she really had no reason to blush. Even good girls deserve to go bad at least for one night. "You were on fire last night"

I felt my face flush as my thoughts soon went back to last night, the things I was willing to do to him or for him was endless. I had never felt the white flame of desire until I had been introduced to Nathan. Even when he was being a pampas, selfly absorbed and downright rude to me, I had still been attracted to him. I liked that he was a wise ass even though he was nothing like anyone I had ever met or had been attracted too. When I was with him I felt out of my element almost out of control and I had to admit I liked it."Nathan" I finally called hoping he would get to the point. Just being on the phone with him was too much, his voice was raspy and though his words may have not meant to cause any harm his voice was seriously affecting me.

"All right James, since you're so eager to get me off the phone, how about we do breakfast..."

"I can't. Brooke is cooking breakfast as we speak" I said toying with my hair. I was pleased that Nathan had wanted to hang out with me again and even surprised but that still didn't mean I'd give in early. Brooke had always said to leave the boys wanting more and I was going to try out her tactics at least for a couple of days.

"How about lunch" he asked hopefully. He suspected after first meeting Haley that the only way to get to her would be to charm her clothes off and that was exactly what he planned on doing. He was Nathan Scott it shouldn't be that easy. He had already anticipated that she'd decline seeing him so soon. That of course meant he needed to gain her trust so that she wouldn't be so defensive. That way things would go better, for the two of them. Last night she had let her guard down and he had the pleasure of getting the glimpse of a fun loving girl that was desirable. Last night she had owned her sexuality and sensuality. She had surprised him in more ways then one and he looking forward to seeing more of her.

"Im not sure that'll work either" I said trying to basically come up with a reason I shouldn't meet up with Nathan so soon. Maybe it was because I knew that whenever I was around him I tended to do things I would normally never do. Or it could have been due to the fact that I was still trying to wrap my mind around him in general. Nathan didn't seem like a guy that would call the next morning yet here we were talking right now. Besides I wanted to run the whole fling thing by Brooke, though I knew she'd be pleased with it, I needed to get another opinion of things. In case you hadn't noticed I am very indecisive.

"Fine" he said letting out a breath. "How about we just do each other instead. First I'll have the pleasure of doing you and then I'll let you do me," he said hearing her suck in a breath.

"You know Nathan, you surprise me" I finally said finding my voice.

"I shouldn't. I've never hidden the fact that I want to get you into bed. If you remember correctly the first night, I met you I offered to treat you to a night of pleasure but you turned me down."

"That doesn't surprise me and like I said last night you name the place and time and then we'll both get this out of your system" I posed waiting for his reaction.

"Trust me when the time comes you'll be sticking around much longer then you thought"

I rolled my eyes at his words. He was ever the self-assured one. "I didn't think you'd ask me out again so early in the game" I voiced changing the subject. "Aren't you breaking some guy? Not only are you suppose to not call the girl right away but second dates are supposed to be sporadic."

"Well Ms. James in case you haven't noticed im full of surprises"

"I think im starting to get that now" I said smiling into the phone.

"Good morning B" I said after finally emerging from the bedroom. The smell of bacon, eggs and French toast had basically called out to me and though I was still tired from my adventures with Nathan I loved my food more then catching a little bit more shut eye.

"I thought I might just have to go in your room and wake you since you tend to sleep like the dead" Brooke grinned before placing the food on my awaiting plate.

I rolled my eyes her way and graciously took my plate from her hands. It was a running joke that I was a sound sleeper. "Ha, ha, very funny." I dead panned. "So where are the boys" I said looking around as if I were waiting for both Dean and Sam to bounce through the door. The two of them hardly ever miss breakfast or dinner. In fact if I really thought about it, they always ate over at our place instead of their own.

"Well Sam came over earlier and took his food to go, since he has some case to brief"Brooke voiced joining me at the kitchen table.

"And Dean" I asked raising an eyebrow up at her. As always I tended to rejoice in the tiny moments that occurred between my two friends where they could go at each other. It always proved too much more comical then anything else going on in our lives.

Letting out a tiny scoff she spoke "You just missed him, he walked in here with a towel on claiming that it was easier access, and he talks about me" Brooke grunted

"I see" I said sipping my juice. I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when that happened. Im very sure I missed lingering looks and mildly comical jabs. " And I didn't hear any blow ups, your date with Lucas must have gone really well"

Grinning she spoke "lets just say im totally reaping the benefits of Lucas finding me utterly desirable" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me. "And when I say reaping the benefits I really do mean reaping the benefits" Brooke sing songed my way.

After studying her friend she spoke. You're in a good mood" she mused her eyes traveling along my face "does it have anything to do with you sneaking into the house early this morning?"

"Can't a girl just be in a good mood" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"No! You've got this secretive smile that tells me you've got a secret to spill and its juicy"

I wanted to drag this out but I was a bit excited about everything with Nathan. I had never been chased before and I liked that Nathan knew what he wanted and for some reason he wanted me, and I wanted him. Hormones could drive a person to do just about anything. "I went out with Nathan last night" I rushed out only to gain a squeal from Brooke.

"I knew it" Brooke screeched. "I knew I got some I wanna have sex with you vibes on the two of you yesterday. Tell me was he the reason you looked so hot and bothered"

"I wont even dignify that with an answer" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's because it's true! I love this" Brooke grinned. "So give me the goods what happen, did he ask you out or did you ask him, oh my god did you have sex?" Brooke rushed out

I rolled my eyes as she continued to get more excited. Of course Brooke would want to know about the sex. "We didn't have sex but we did do other things" I said gaining a squeal from her. "He asked me while you were making googly eyes at Lucas yesterday."

"You do know that the ball is in your court now, so when are you gonna talk to him again or at least meet up?"

"I dunno. He called me this morning hoping to meet for breakfast or lunch" I rattled off.

"Oh my god, he's got it bad! What did you do to him Hales, he's already calling"

"I didn't do anything" I protested when our door opened and in walked Dean. He wore a satisfied grin on his face and the towel around his waist Brooke had explained earlier.

"What are we talking about girls, I could hear the shrieking from across the hall?"

Turning her attention from her bestfriend, she spoke. "Haley went out on a date last night" Brooke beamed "with Nathan, the guy I hooked her up with" Brooke declared proudly.

Scratching his head. He spoke. "Oh yeah. You two were hot and heavy there I swear if I hadn't kicked you out for causing people to stop buying beer and watching the little show you put on, I'm sure you would have done it on the table"

I felt my cheeks run hot as Brooke had turned her attention back to me her mouth hanging open again before she looked back to Dean. "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Dean nodded. "In fact I was thinking about springing for a hotel for the two of you"

"It wasn't that bad" I said covering my face. "We were just trying to get to know each other"

"With your tongues" Dean asked knowing full well this was driving not only Haley crazy but Brooke as well because she had missed the goods. "

Folding my arms I sent a look his way. "Says the boy whose walking around in a towel claiming its easy access" I tossed out only gaining a grin from Dean and an eye-roll from Brooke.

"Hey it works" he said before chucking. "Davis hasn't been able to keep her eyes off me.

"Im not even going to dignify that with an answer" Brooke glared before turning her eyes back to me. "Hales he called and apparently Dean has seen the two of you in action, which means it's your turn to make a move, the iron is still hot and you can so hook him, if you haven't already"

I quirked up a brow. I could hook Nathan. But did I really want to hook him, I just wanted to have sex with him. Im sure the two of us would be able to work out some sort of arrangement that suited us both."I think I have an idea"

After spending well over an hour in a board meeting Nathan Scott was looking for something or someone to unwind with. He had spent the early morning putting together what he thought was a good presentation of what he would like to do to the family business in the next couple months and surprisingly everyone seemed pleased with it, especially his parents. His mother had liked the idea of sticking to the roots of the business while his father was extremely excited about expanding the company even further then they had done last year. Scott Industries was planning on taking the world by storm by making sure they covered every bit of the market and know one was as happy as he was. Sitting down in his office he easily put his feet up. He and Lucas had done pretty well if they had not only pleased the board members but the old man as well. Dan was much tougher then anyone else because he wanted everything to be the best since the Scott name was going to be on the line.

Letting out a satisfied smile he thought of what he could possibly do to celebrate his victory. Now normally he'd call one or maybe two pretty girls from his black book at this time. Nothing said celebration or victory like one or two girls ready and willing to please. The only thing stopping him from indulging in pleasure was his bet with Lucas. He was supposed to be concentrating on Haley and that meant all other things had to be put on the back burner. Besides he might be able to use this to his advantage maybe he could sway her to go out with him again once she heard that he was celebrating a victory and that way he could get to know her much better. Sitting up in his chair he reached for his phone just as his secretary of five months Carrie had walked into the room. He watched her sway her hips as she came closer to him a grin on her face. He mentally cursed for not locking his door because as of late Carrie had been a thorn in his side. Though she liked to show off her assets that were quite entertaining in the beginning, now he was tired of her. In fact he couldn't wait till his other secretary came back from maternity leave. He had made the utter mistake of screwing Carrie the new receptionist a couple of times and now she was becoming clingy and annoying. He wanted to get rid of her but his mother had told him he had to stick with Carrie till Deb came back because he was already on receptionist number sixteen since Deb had left.

"Hi Mr. Scott" Carrie said putting her hands on the desk so that her abundance amount of cleavage was on display. "Do you need anything for me to do for you" she asked before licking her lips.

For the most part he was disgusted by her obvious come on; she did have a nice rack, but that was beyond the point, the girl was clingy and he would not have sex with her nor would he let her have the pleasure of having a go at him. Quickly he thought of what he could do to get out of the office, he figured Haley would shut him down again since she was still at work and instantly thought of playing a game of ball with some old friends and possibly Luke, that would do him some good and then he'd get the hell away from Carrie. "You could call Skills and Jake for me" he voiced watching as her face fell.

"Is that all?" she asked trying not to sound too upset. "You don't want me to do anything else for you?" she asked again, hopeful he'd catch onto what she was asking.

"That's all" he said offering her a charming smile. "You might want to get back out there in case someone shows up to see me" he said motioning for the door. Once she had gone, he let out another sigh. How many more weeks did he have with her again?

--

I had decided to actually take action and come and see Nathan, something I hoped hadn't proved to be a waste of time. The moment I stepped onto the floor I was greeted with the sight of fast paced people walking with files in there hands and cell phones connected to their ears while others busily typed away on blackberries. I had expected the place to be sort of secluded due to the fact that it was nearly lunch time but it looked like everyone was pretty much busy. Seeing what appeared to be a secretary I put my best face forward and approached her test.

"Hi" I said not even gaining a glance from the brunette who was violently searching for something. She was chewing this blue bubble gum and seemed just about in her own world. Looking at the name plate, I spoke again. "Excuse me, Carrie im here to see Nathan Scott"

Looking up from the computer, the curvaceous brunette looked at the girl in front of her. A since of distaste had washed through her quickly. She wondered if this was whom Nathan was waiting for. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked her eyes zeroing in on the petite girl. She was pretty enough, and judging by whom she was meeting she couldn't help but guess just exactly what this girl was meeting Nathan Scott for. And that angered her, what did this girl have that she didn't? As she continued to look the girl up and down she realized she already hated her. Because once again, someone else was coming here trying to take her place. Yeah sure Nathan had been blowing her off the last couple of days but that didn't mean the two of them would stop messing around

After biting on my lip while the receptionist looked me up and down I felt a tiny bit of my voice come back. "Um no" I said politely. "But I assure you if you were to mention my name Nathan wouldn't have a problem with squeezing me in" I said offering a smile. "Besides its lunchtime" I said hopefully.

" You're not the first girl that has pulled those lines to get to Mr. Scott" Carrie said a smile on her lips as she watched the girl.

It occurred to me as the girl sent me the first smile I'd seen on her face that the bitch didn't like me. Well I didn't care nor did I care who came to see Nathan. Crossing my arms over my chest, I spoke. "And I'm positive, I won't be the last. Only im not another ho bag without a brain and not getting in to see him won't break my heart. Listen. You don't have to let me in if you don't want to"

"Well good because your not getting in he's busy" Carrie lied through her teeth. "If you want though you can take a seat and when he is available I'll let you in" She finished a smile on her lips.

Giving her a smile of my own I looked her dead in the eye, she was taller then I but I could so take her. "That'll be just fine" I said taking a seat all the while pulling out my cell. I had half the nerve to tell Brooke about this raging bitch who seemed to have a problem with me once I mentioned Nathan's name. Looking up I noticed that the girl was still sending me death glares and then it hit me, the secretary probably had the hots for the boss and I was here another female that obviously made her jealous. I almost laughed out loud because I swear I had never been in this situation before, who in the world would be jealous of me?

Time had soon passed and before I knew it, I had been waiting for thirty minutes I was just about to give the secretary a piece of my mind when the door opened and out walked Nathan.

"Carrie did you make that call for me. " He asked not even noticing me.

I watched as Carrie bit her lip and saw first had how she had the hots for her boss. Not that he was a bad looking guy because he wasn't and something about seeing a man dressed up always turned me on. Not that Nathan was overly dressed he just looked well put together.

"I'm on it" Carrie bellowed causing me to roll my eyes. Deciding that it was now that I make my presence known, I cleared my throat gaining two pairs of eyes on me.

"Haley" Nathan said surprised that she was sitting in his office. Hell he thought he'd have to give her another call, in fact he had toyed with the idea while Carrie had left him waiting about that call. "Wh- what are you doing here"

Standing up I sent a glare to Carrie and a grin to Nathan. "Well I thought about your offer and thought it might not be such a bad thing after all" I voiced causing him to smirk my way. I could paretically see the wheels turning in his head as his secretary almost blow up.

He quirked his brow up. "All of my offers or just a couple of them?" he asked giving her the once over. How is it that every time he had seen her she looked smoking hot? She always looked different every single time he thought she couldn't look any hotter but, she surprised him every chance she got.

Sending a wink in the direction of his secretary, I spoke. "Maybe we should talk about this in your office when you're not busy" I said gathering my purse as if I was going to leave. I had the distinct feeling that Carrie the mega bitch had lied about Nathan even being busy. She looked like a liar.

Panic rushed through him and he grabbed hold of her smooth arm. "We can do it now, im not busy" he said putting his hand on the small of her back and ushering her into his office. "Carrie, hold all my calls" he said closing his door and turning his attention back to Haley who was now looking around his office.

"Nice place you've got here" I said finally turning around to see that he was staring at me intently.

"You know you've got great timing because for the last hour or so I've been thinking about you" he said taking a seat behind his desk. Using the bar that was next to the desk his fixed himself a drink and offered her one as well.

"Well for the last thirty minutes I've been waiting to be let in but your bitch secretary with the too tight shirt"

Gulping his drink down he let her words sink in. "Yeah Carrie has a tendency to be,

"A rude bitch who has the hots for you, therefor she'll make sure anyone who isn't her won't be allowed to the secret office" I said causing him to laugh. He had a nice laugh it was hardy and deep and his eyes lit up when he laughed.

"You sound a bit jealous" he voiced letting his eyes roam over her face. "I assure you the next time you visit she'll let you in, in fact I'll put you on the list of people who don't even have to ask to come in"

"You're so generous" I said rolling my eyes as he still smirked. "And for your information, I am far from jealous" I said stopping when he stood up and took a seat next to me.

'Good because you don't have reason to be jealous" he answered honestly. "I had fun last night, you're a very entertaining girl, not to mention you taste pretty good too" he said chuckling as her face went red. Leaning over he placed a couple of kisses along her jaw line 'how about you let me taste again to refresh my memory"

I let out a sigh and tilted my head to one side offering him more access. This was crazy I knew nothing about this guy but his kisses were to die for and from his own declaration he was hung like a horse. "I didn't come here for this"

"Sure you did" he said his lips finding the spot below her ear. He had found out that she liked being kissed there last night and planned on using that to his full advantage.

I closed my eyes tightly and let the feel of his lips below my ear soothe me before I felt a tiny bite followed by the soothing of a wet tongue. My eyes immediately opened as he continued to suck on my flash and nibble yet again. Knowing that I needed to pull away I did so. "Are you trying to mark me?" I asked standing up.

"Maybe" he said smirking. Her eyes were blazing like they had been that first night they met.

"You don't even know me" I rattled off knowing damn well that it didn't matter because I didn't know him yet whenever I saw him all I wanted to do was kiss him. And do other very bad things to him as well.

"So" he said simply. "I know parts of you" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

I was about to say something but decided against it, he had me there. "How about you get to know the rest of me then" I taunted at him.

"Im dying to" he said licking his lips. He could feel his pants tightening yet again at the way she looked at him. Hell one look at her had him feeling rather uncomfortable downstairs.

"Good" I said sauntering back over to him. Something inside told me to sit on his lap. Maybe it was the way he looked at me or maybe it was the way I felt when he looked at me. He made me feel sexy and that was something I had seldom felt. "How about you join me in a game of hookie, and we can work out those details of your offer" I said finally straddling his lip. Upon the contact I let out an embarrassed hiss and felt my face burn with embarrassment, I knew the sexy thing for me would only last for so long.

"Good idea" he voiced his eyes still traveling over her face. It was crazy that he wanted to kiss her. In fact it was crazy that with her being this close to him he liked it and not in a way to exploit her and win the bet with Lucas, he just liked having her near.

We had decided to have a late lunch down by the water. It was actually quite nice and since the day was really pretty it felt good to eat outside. The ride to the restaurant had been quiet which was a bit of a refreshment, especially since I was starting to feel nervous. I was going to have my first fling and the thought alone made my stomach do flip flops.

"Im glad you came to see me today" he said folding his hands together as they waited for the food.

"I am too," I said offering a smile. Part of me wanted to beat around the bush about what I had really wanted from him but the other part of me wanted to just get this over with. I had a feeling he would be pleased with what I had to say about his offer. "So I've been thinking about what you said earlier today," I said causing him to grin my way.

"And" he asked trying not to show his cards too early. He needed to make sure that she was comfortable before taking over.

"Well" I said before gnawing on my bottom lip. " I had fun last night, and if anything it opened my eyes. I think that we are two people who happen to find themselves attracted to one another. And the only reasonable thing to do in our current situation of not wanting anything serious I think it might be a good idea to have a little summer fling" I rushed out.

"Really" he asked leaning closer to the table. "A summer fling sounds good" he said nodding his head. "I think it's brilliant, now instead of getting you naked only a handful of times I've got the whole summer to please that body of yours" he said his voice turning raspy and seductive

"Ye-yeah" I said wanting desperately to fan my face.

This morning I had decided that the only way I could get Nathan out of my mind was for me to have sex with him till I got over it. I mean what had plagued me so long had been images of him touching me and after what he had done for me last night a summer fling didn't sound half bad. We'd both get what we wanted; Nathan wanted me and I wanted him. It seemed so easy and with Nathan he knew I wasn't looking for serious and I knew he wasn't looking for anything serious. As both Brooke and Dean had said this was probably the best way to get over the feeling I had felt when my boyfriend left me and Nathan could get over his fiance leaving him at the alter as well. The best way to get over something or someone is to get to get under someone else right. I just hoped I could manage to hang onto my heart because I had often fallen fast and hard.

"Good to know we agree" he said clapping his hands together. "Now how about we to know each other?"

"Here"I asked looking at all the people around. There was no way in hell I was having sex here, I at least needed to know him more.

"Yeah" he said smirking. He could tell by her face that she thought he was talking about getting to know each other minus the clothes, but he was actually talking about getting to know her period. "Get your mind out of the gutter girl. I just want to ask you a couple questions"

"Oh" I said covering my face in pure embarrassment. "I thought you-"

"Trust me that thought crossed my mind many time since I've laid eyes on you in those short shorts" he said reaching below the table and caressing her smooth leg. When he had initially, saw her he was floored, she had come into his office looking like sex pure and simple. She wore tiny black shorts with a black and white ruffled top that showed off her arms and neck area. She looked hot plain and simple.

My skin was tingling as his hand had run up and down it yet again. I thought last night was too much but now that he was touching me underneath the table while we were eating outside it felt even better. I liked the fact that it was something I would normally let someone do, yet with him I was eager to continue. "I thought we were supposed to get our minds out of the gutter" I asked a brow lifted

"My mind stays in the gutter whenever you're around" he said offering a wink as she smiled back at him. It was then he saw her face turn almost said. "What's wrong Haley?" he asked wondering why she had stopped smiling his way.

"It's um, it's my ex" I said motioning in the direction of where Bobby and his new girlfriend were shamelessly all over each other at the beach.

"Which one" he said looking around to spot someone that looked dumb enough to let a pretty girl like Haley go.

"The one with the pony tail ,and yellow swim trunks." I said a bad taste forming in my mouth.

"He looks stupid" Nathan threw out honestly.

"He is" I said looking back at Nathan. "Oh god he's coming over here" I whispered knowing that my day was now ruined. The last thing I wanted to see was my ex and even worst was his coming my way.

"Really" Nathan said turning around to see the long-haired idiot was in deed coming in their direction. "I've got an idea that might stop him" he said pulling his seat close to hers.

"Wh- what are you doing, we should be heading far, far aw-" I was cut off by his lips pressing into mine. It was even better then the kiss last night, even better then the few kisses he placed on me this morning. I threw caution in the wind and basically said who cares about Bobby and anyone else who might be watching the two of us, and ran my fingers through his hair. Once his tongue silently asked for permission, I let him continue and could practically hear fireworks going off in my head.

When he pulled away, I saw that Bobby was standing next to us mouth wide open. "Hot damn! I- wow Hales I- wow" Bobby stammered. "I saw you over there and just wanted to say hi- but...damn" he babbled. "You look hot, I mean that was hot- I mean"

Putting his arm around her. He spoke. "How about you do me a favor buddy and let me and Haley get back to what we were doing" he said giving Bobby a grin that meant get your ass moving.

"O-ok" Bobby stammered on before glancing at me once more and then walking in the opposite direction.

Once Bobby had gone, I couldn't help but laugh. "That was great! Did you see his face I think you scared him?" I gushed still starring after Bobby. He had run like the sissy he really was and what was even better that he got to see me with someone else that was way better then him.

Leaning back in the chair, he spoke. "Im a very intimating guy." He said grinning. "Im also very sexy but surly you already know that" he said winking. "Just think Hales, you'll have the whole summer to explore the many possibilities, you scared?"

"Not in the least" I said feeling chills run down my spine. "I say bring it on"

"I was hoping you'd say that" he said leaning closer to her so that their lips were inches apart. She had surprised him by putting her arms around his neck and soon they were both grinning. He was going to have her in the palm of his hands in no time. "So do I get you into bed now or do I have to wait some more"

"You'll be waiting a little bit more" I said grinning over at him. "You think you can handle it" I said glancing southward

"I can handle anything you throw at me" he said smirking her way."When can I see you again" he said knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold out much more, he felt it between the two of them it was curiosity that fueled them.

I clicked my tongue and tilted my head as if I were thinking about what to say next. "How about you meet me at the Den tomorrow night" I said withdrawing my hands from around his neck and getting up. I didn't need to turn around to know that he was still looking at me. I figured we had gotten a lot done in one day and it would be best that I left right now before I did something I shouldn't.

"You're on, and Haley do me a favor and wear something that shows off your legs, you've got nice legs" he said watching as she had finally walked away. She seemed to be playing a new game now. She was being coy and maybe trying to draw him in. She was good but he was better, she'd be eating out of his hand soon enough. He had to admit the girl was a mystery to him, a mystery that he was going to take the pleasure in unfolding.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Hey all! Finally I've finished this chapter! I apologize for the long wait. It seems like time just flew by and I was in the zone with "The Right Kind of Wrong". This chapter didn't turn out the way I had originally planned but I hope you all still like. This chapter had a mind of its own once I started typing it lol! Thanks again for reading and replying. This is a long chapter so enjoy :)

xoxo

queena

special thanks to: naleyforevernalways23, tutorgirlamy23, Jess2303, louisecalbert,  
naley19, SimplyBeautiful23

**Chapter 5: Who likes who?**

It was finally Friday the end of one of the most stressful weeks of the month and not one person could be any happier then Nathan Scott. All week he had been in board meetings discussing the expansion of the Scott company and the structured routine was driving him crazy. He tended to kick back and let Lucas take control of all the planning and board meetings because it bored him. However when Dan had insisted he take care of the expansion process, he set to work on what he'd like the company to be. And despite all the griping and complaining he had been doing all week, it felt good to get recognized for all his hard work at the end of the day.

Since the board meeting with his father and the rest of the company had gone surprisingly well, he was looking forward to unwinding tonight. Dan had loved all his ideas and even Lucas seemed impressed by how much work he had put into his presentation. He had to admit that he was running a little dry till Haley had shown up the other day and gave him a bit of inspiration. She was driven with her own career and it made him want to follow suite. And now it was celebration time. Now normally after a triumphant event he'd call over one or maybe two girls from his little black book; however he was currently trying to get in with Ms. Haley James and that meant all other girls were off limits. And when he was focused on something, or someone he stayed focus till the end.

Since their little outing yesterday he had made a conscious decision to step his game up. He figured Haley was probably thinking she had him figured out but that wasn't the case. That was the reason he hadn't called her today, he wanted to make sure she'd think about him all day, that way when he did see her, she'd be really happy to see him. That of course, was the reason he had plans to celebrate with Haley tonight, after hours. He had a hot-tub and champagne that would make the night so much better. He had plans for Ms. Haley James and hoped she was ready for it.

Little at the clock he decided to leave early. He had already been here early this morning which never happened and he stayed after the board meeting which also never happened. Usually he was the last person in and the first out.

"Going somewhere little brother?" Lucas Scott asked while standing in the doorframe. He had been at the meeting today and was quite proud of his little brother. It seemed like Nathan had really thought everything out this time.

Looking up at his brother he shut his computer off. "Yes" he said ready to leave the office.

"Your not running off to meet Haley again are you" Lucas asked smirking. He had heard that Nathan had left early yesterday due to the fact Carrie was livid and decided to share the details of what she had witnessed.

Letting out a tired sigh he spoke. "Why is that any of your business?" he asked gruffly

"Hey I was just asking" Lucas said holding his hands up in surrender. "I just find it odd that you've been spending so much time with her, yet your still in the same position you've been in since meeting her" Lucas mused aloud. "You might be losing your touch little brother, maybe even going soft of me"

Glaring at the door, he spoke. "I know what im doing Lucas. Don't worry about how im doing, you might want to worry how your doing. A girl like Brooke gets bored easily, you might want to keep her happy" he said smirking as Lucas looked almost crushed. Lucas needed him, and they both knew it. If Lucas wanted to spend more time with Brooke he needed Haley to be happy and right now, she was happy.

"Nate. Just remember im just as good at the game as you are. So bring your best "A" game.

He said nothing and just walked out of the office. Usually he and Lucas had joked around like this pretty often but now it was like Lucas was set on hooking him up with girls. And it made him wonder why. It wasn't like Lucas was the one that broke his heart or left him at the altar.

--

"Haley please tell me you're almost ready to go" I heard Sam call from his position on my bed. Like always, Sam had come to pick me up. Usually it would be the two of us along with Brooke but tonight she had gone to see Lucas before heading over to the den. I looked forward to the time alone with Sam because it gave the two of us time to bond. Sam and I were very much alike so it was always cool to have our bonding time because he was a practical person much like me and we could relate to each other. We shared similar goals and actually viewed the world in the same way. We had even affectionately referred to each other as partner because we were one in the same.

"Almost" I said before putting a bit of gloss over my lips. "Hey Sam" I called out."Who do you think will be at the Den tonight?" I asked thinking about my run in with my ex the day before. Seeing Bobby yesterday actually made me want to punch him square in the face yet again but thankfully Nathan was at my side to distract me from my ex boyfriend. I knew Bobby loved the Den he liked to play air hockey and I hoped he wouldn't dare show his face. I knew that all my friends had warned Bobby to never ever step foot in the Den but you could never be so sure and really I didn't want any trouble tonight; I wanted a fun filled night without any of the drama that had often plagued our existence.

"The usual suspects." He said shrugging. "Why are you looking for anyone particular?" he asked laying back onto my bed.

"Nope." I said shrugging my own shoulders as I waited for him to open up his eyes and see me. Currently he was lounging back on my bed apparently getting the full effect of my pillows and it didn't seem like he'd open his eyes any time soon. "Ok, tell me how do I look and be honest with me?" I asked as he finally opened his eyes and saw me.

In the last couple of hours I had straightened my normally curly hair, only to curl it once more into soft curls and I had managed to change into three different outfits leading me to finally settle on a navy jean skirt Brooke had bought me one year for my birthday. I had previously deemed the skirt something I would never ever wear, ever but tonight it looked very cute. I had decided I'd go for a casual look tonight after first trying out articles of clothing that would no doubt cause all my friends to look at me suspiciously. To finish off my outfit I had added a pair of boots that went just below my knee and grabbed a simple white tank.

Swallowing hard he spoke. "Uh- you look fine." He stammered out "what with the choice of clothes, or rather the lack of clothes" he asked looking me up and down. I could tell by the look on his face that he was a little bit surprised by my choice of clothing tonight and honestly I probably wouldn't feel as daring to wear something like this but I wanted to look nice for Nathan and I knew I'd never really wear what Brooke had bought me for my birthday unless I was around people I felt comfortable with.

Giving him a grin, I spoke. "Nathan is coming to the Den tonight." I said watching his every move. Sam and Dean were really protective of Brooke and me sometimes they acted much like older brothers then our closes friends.

"And you thought you'd dress up for him" he mused out loud. This was definitely something he hadn't expected. For as long as he knew Haley she had wanted guys to like her for who she was not the way she dressed but tonight proved differently. And with her mentioning the name of her one time blind date, he now knew the reason she was dressed so differently. Hell now he knew the meaning of everything. She now stood in front of him in the shortest damn shorts or skirt,he had ever seen her wear in...well ever.

"Yes" I said placing my hands on my hips. My choice of clothing wasn't that drastic it was just something I hadn't worn in a long time, or well ever. The skirt wasn't nearly as short as I would expect to be it was just different. I tended to stay in clothing that was safe, this was a bit more edgy for my taste but it fit my mood perfectly. "And don't look at me like that" I voiced noticing the look he was giving me. He thought I was getting carried away but I was only being friendly. We had all gathered at "The Den" every weekend and inviting Nathan was just a way for him to step into my world.

"I see" he said still looking at her closely. Haley didn't need to dress up to look pretty. He thought she was perfectly fine without all the glitz and glamour but if it made her happy then it made her happy.

"Just because I've invited Nathan to come to, the bar tonight doesn't mean anything" I said swatting his arm. "Besides you bring Ruby along all the time" I pointed out as the two of us had successfully made it out the apartment.

"Fair enough" he admitted putting his arm around me. I knew he was protective of me and I was thankful but I was so in control this time. In fact I was just having a mild fling it was no big deal.

"You know partner im just looking after you" he said gaining a hug from me. "And for you information Ruby is not coming tonight" he said causing me to stop mid stride.

"Why? What did you do to her?"I asked surprised. Ruby and Sam had been inseparable as of late. They were total opposites but it worked between them. Despite the fact that they weren't dating, the two of them always found a way to hang out.

"Nothing." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing?" I repeated giving him a pointed look

"Ok" he said offering me a smile. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "She claims I'm avoiding her but im just trying to get my work done."

"Are you avoiding her" I asked as the two of us started walking again.

"Please." He said rolling his eyes. "You and I both know there is no avoiding Ruby."

"True" I said thinking about it. Ruby would not be ignored.

"Anyway I invited her out tonight and she claimed that nothing could tear her away from watching a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ marathon. Not even the prospect of Dean and Brooke killing each other "

"Ouch" I knew it was bad if Ruby had declined to see an ever so entertaining argument between Brooke and Dean. The girl must have been totally pissed off.

"Its all right I'll survive" he answered truthfully.

And he would survive. For some reason girls gravitated toward the Winchester boys I think it had something to do with the fact that the two of them were both easy on the eyes and really you could find what you wanted in either Sam or Dean because they were so different.

"Are you sure about spending so much time with this Nathan guy?" he questioned causing me to bite my lip.

"Yeah im sure" I voiced. I knew good and well that Sam was not impressed with my decision to have a fling with Nathan or with anyone else for that matter. I had never gone through the normal rebellious years as a teen so I figured that this was my chance to be rebellious against my own structured life. "Now please tell me you'll have an open mind tonight, he's not as bad as I thought. Besides I've already got the approval of both Brooke and Dean"

"Well that's refreshing." He said causing me to bring out my big guns and pout.

"Please partner?" I begged using my nickname for him.

--

Brooke Davis was all smiles as she looked at her current beau Lucas Scott. Things had really started to look up and she owed it all to Lucas. It was Lucas who suggested hooking up Nathan and Haley and he had been right. It was also Lucas who made her smile, and she really liked him and he seemed to like her just as much and of course they liked having sex multiple times together so everything was going great! They also liked to hang out as well. Lucas was completely different from any other guy she had spent time with. He was smart, funny and honest and genuine and it refreshing to meet someone like him. He was a good guy and never in her life had she been attracted to a good guy.

"You're incredible you know that" Lucas said rubbing his hand up and down her bare shoulder. He liked Brooke she was spontaneous and made everything interesting. She had this bubbly nature that was such a contrast to his brooding behavior. He could be gloomy at times and she was this ball of energy that brightens up everything that came in contact with her.

"Feel free to tell me that more often" she said winking in his direction. "Listen Luke, thanks for suggesting setting up Nathan and Haley. Her mood has brightened since meeting your brother and im happy that she's happy" she beamed.

"Anything for you." He admitted popping a kiss to her lips. The real reason he had suggested setting the two of them up was because Brooke had made it clear that she would not date him till her friend was out in the dating world once again. And to be honest if getting to Brooke meant he had to play matchmaker he'd do it again in a heartbeat. He had suggested setting up Nathan and Haley to get his brother out of the rut he had found himself in. Nathan had still been pretty upset over his fiancé leaving him even though it was for the best. Nathan deserved better and anything he had done was truly for his brother and for his happiness. Setting up Nathan and Haley had helped everyone out, and in the end it was truly going to benefit everyone.

"Just what I like to hear. Now I've gotta go so I'll see you and your brother later" she said placing a kiss to his temple before leaving. Hanging out with Lucas was fun but she'd have much more fun if she was at the den with everyone.

--

Once Sam and I had finally arrived to the bar it was packed. Bodies were just about everywhere which meant business for this Friday night was going great. Which meant Dean would be one happy guy. He managed to turn this bar into one of the hottest places in town and it paid off every single night. People liked coming to this place because Dean made you feel comfortable. He knew how to party and made sure that if you came into his bar, you'd party.

Upon entering the club we immediately spotted Brooke and Dean who were hanging around the bar with a few other close friends of ours. Linking arms Sam and I found the nearest seats amongst our group of friends. Brooke was already sitting on top of the bar with a grin on her face as we sat down.

"Hi guys" I said only to have Brooke basically jump down into my arms.

"Thank god you guys are here I've been here about forty-five minutes alone with him" Brooke said tossing a look at Dean. "I've nearly suffocated due to his large ego. And lets not forget that he causes my allergies to act up"

I rolled my eyes at her antics. And stole a glance at Sam who was holding back a grin.

"Looks like we haven't missed anything" Sam said causing Dean to grunt our way. Apparently we had gotten here just in time for a possible throw down.

"Trust me Davis the feeling is mutual you've managed to scare away every hot girl that has come my way"

"Oh please" Brooke said rolling her green eyes, as Sam and I looked on amusingly. "I was trying to save you because we all know that a pretty face can get anywhere with you."

"Brooke, he's not that bad"

"Yeah" I jumped in "besides a hot body and a killer smile always manages to turn your eyes the other way" I pointed out. It was then that Dean gave me a nod in appreciation.

"Not all pretty faces" Dean admitted before turning his attention back to Sam. And for the first time ever I noticed how he liked a bit sad while saying those words. I don't know if it was my wishful thinking but I got the feeling that the "pretty face/ girl" Dean was talking about may have been Brooke. Judging by the look on Sam's face, I got the feeling that he too was beginning to see things the way I saw them.

"Welcome to the other side Sam" I whispered in his ear before finding myself a comfortable seat. I wanted to be able to see the whole room from where I was sitting and currently my spot was the best spot in the house. I'd surly be able to see Nathan before he saw me.

"So what took you guys so long.?" Brooke asked laying her head on my shoulder.

"You know Sam and his hair issues" I voiced causing everyone to laugh. Sam and I shared the same problem we had bad hair days more then often. And we all joked about it from time to time.

"Dude again! What did I tell you about the hair" Dean said causing us to laugh again.

"You're one to talk. You look in the mirror every freaking five seconds"

Grinning he spoke. "Yeah but im a handsome son of a gun"

As I sat with my friends I couldn't help but steal glances around the room. It hadn't been more then thirty minutes and already I was starting to get worried. I wondered if Nathan had already changed his mind? Or if his skanky receptionist has sunk her teeth into him. I hadn't heard a single peep out of Nathan since my impromptu visit to his office yesterday and to tell the truth I was a tad bit worried he might not show. I mean he had called so quickly after our first outing at the bar that I expected him to call again. I guess you could say I was jumping the gun a little too early in the game.

"Relax Hales, he'll be here" she said squeezing my hand tightly. It was nice of her to say but what if Nathan didn't show? I mean that could be a possibility. It's not like we had made plans in stone or something. For my sanity I hoped he showed up because I had told just about everyone...well the gang that he was meeting me here tonight, and if he didn't show up I'd look like an idiot.

"I am relaxed" I lied getting a playful look thrown my way. Okay maybe I wasn't as relaxed as I should have been. But I was doing the best I could do at this very moment. I really did hope he showed up tonight because I had especially dressed for him tonight which probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. Now Nathan was sure to think that I was eager to impress which wasn't a good thing. And then I nearly drove Sam insane with the constant changing of clothing. I knew he wasn't use to me being so, frazzled over a guy in fact I had always been quite comfortable with guys and I guess that had to do with the fact that I had come from a big family. Nathan however made me feel like a silly school girl.

"Haley, Nathan will be here this I know." She voiced not giving her friend room to dispute the matter. "This is the hottest place in town and Nathan would be a total fool not to be here"

Lifting a brow up I spoke. "Your giving Dean props for the den, I never thought I'd hear that"

"He's a good business man, even I can't deny that" she said shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly.

"Good to know" I said smirking.

"Whatever!" Brooke said before squinting her eyes in the direction behind me. Turning around I caught sight of what she was glaring at. Bella was chatting up with Dean and that had never gone well. "I thought she had a new boyfriend, why is even bothering with Dean"

"Who knows?" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe you should cut in, you know to save Dean from himself." I muttered out before Brooke had basically rushed over to the two of them a drink in hand. I could only imagine what she'd do with that drink.

I hadn't been alone more then five minutes when I instantly felt someone slide up against me. I didn't dare look over for fear it was someone I had been avoiding, i.e., Bobby or Chris Keller who tends to pop up out of nowhere whenever the mood gets him or whenever the wind shifts. I quickly shut my eyes praying that whomever had saddled up rather closely to me would be someone I could tolerate.

"You come here often" he whispered a smirk on his face. He had been watching her for quite some time now, waiting for the moment when he'd be able to get her alone. He wanted to play with her mind for a bit before he had gone in for the kill and tonight he planned on going in for the kill.

"Often enough" I voiced realizing just who had showed up. I felt like I had been waiting for ever for Nathan to show up and the moment he shows up, im thrown for a loop. Trying to play it cool, I continue looking forward as his arms quickly encircle my waist. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and tried my best to hide a smile that was certainly blooming.

"You looking for anyone particular tonight? Maybe even looking for me" he posed while keeping his arms firming wrapped around her waist. She looked really pretty tonight, really pretty. And after watching her for so long with her friends it was nice to be up close and personal with her now. He had been thinking about little Haley James all night and most of this morning. She had definitely left an imprint in his mind after showing up at his office and he liked that she wasn't afraid to take charge.

Turning around I face him as a small smile played on my lips. "Not really, but you'll do" I said wrapping my own arms around his neck. When he let out a hardy chuckle, I couldn't help but join in on the laughter. It was fun being around him, and I couldn't hide the fact that I was more then happy that he had finally showed up. Seeing him here made all my fears melt away because I now I knew he was game just as I was.

"Oh really" he said bringing her much closer to him. "Is that why you've been checking the place out for the last ten minutes?"

I let out a small gasp. That ass was here and probably watched me look about the room for him. And I bet he loved every moment of it. In the time I had known Nathan he was always so assertive, he knew that he was good looking and loved the impact he had on women. Well if he thought I'd make it easy for him he'd have another thing coming. I would in no certain terms admit that I was waiting for him yet again because then it would reveal how anxious and excited I had been about our date tonight. "I was rightfully checking out the clientele tonight." I said playing along with the little charade we were playing. "You never know whom you'll run into...or what could happen" I finished winking up at him.

"I see" he said giving her a nod. "Well Ms. James, I must agree with you- you never know what could happen tonight" he said returning her wink. "And for the record I've been checking out the clientele too, and from where I stand your looking really good" he said continuing to look her up and down. "Especially you're behind" he said smirking.

"Be still my heart" I said jokingly. "Just what every girl wants to hear, you really are smooth Scott"

"Your boobs are looking good to, I'll have to cop a feel later...much later" he continued wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Now, how about a taste?" His lips suddenly came dangerously closer to mine.

"A taste ay" I said laying my hand on his strong chest. His eyes were sparkling with mischief and I felt dizzy at the obvious lust that swirled between us. My eyes had kept darting from his eyes to his lips as he continued to move his face much closer to mine. I licked my lips in anticipation as he moved in for the kill and then at the last moment I tilted my head back.

"Don't tease" he growled while cupping both of her cheeks in his hand and laying a kiss to her red painted lips. He had spent a good amount of time today trying to figure out his game plan for the night and had decided that he'd drive her crazy with want and need, and then he might seal the deal. However the moment he saw her tonight he knew that it would be harder then ever to control himself. She looked amazing in a casual way that made his blood boil with lust.

Our lips had stayed locked together for what felt the longest time. I had felt his arms circling around my waist and finally his hands rested on my lower back. His hands felt sent tingle up and down my spine as he drew tiny circles beneath my shirt. Pulling back I bit my lip as he looked at me through heavy lidded eyes. My body felt so alive after our kisses and I knew that at this rate I'd never survive with Nathan Scott.

"You still taste as sweet as ever." He said appreciably before nudging his forehead toward mine. I liked being close to him. I liked his body heat, his energy. The sound of his voice almost caused my knees to buckle. And then mixed with the way he was currently looking at me again, it made me feel desirable. The way he had kissed me indicated that he felt exactly what I felt which was a good thing. At least I knew that his skanky secretary hadn't changed his mind about me.

"Likewise" I said giving him a grin of my own. I felt like there was much that needed to be said between Nathan and me but figured we'd talk another time. I felt a jolt of electricity just looking at him and wondered if he felt the same thing by being close to me.

"Ya know Haley," he voiced stopping mid sentence, upon seeing his brother walk into the bar. Just what he needed, Lucas to sit around and keep tabs on how his progress went. He had wanted to tell Haley that he was glad to see her because he was glad to see her. He had a long day at the office and seeing someone like her made things much better.

"Oh Nate, I didn't see you there" Lucas said holding back a smirk. "I hope im not interrupting anything" he said challenging his younger brother.

Once Lucas had interrupted Nathan and me immediately, Nathan had removed his arms from around me. I watched as the two of them held a steely gaze. From this tiny encounter I gathered that Lucas and Nathan were nothing like Sam and Dean.

"I hope I didn't miss too much of the fun" Lucas voiced taking in the sights of the bar. Finally he brought his eyes back over to his brother and Haley. He expected his brother to rise to the occasion. The more he pushed the more Nathan would respond and then everything would be better for everyone.

"No. You're right on time" Brooke chirped bouncing over to Lucas much to the dismay of Dean who was starting to look irritated. "Glad to see you're here Broody." Brooke said putting her arm around Lucas. She seemed to be in a much better mood and I could only guess why. Dean and Sam followed behind Brooke and while Sam looked like he was in a pretty good mood, Dean looked irritated.

"I guess we better find a seat then huh" Sam voiced

"Yeah." Dean said shooting me a look. "Welcome to the den, the best place in town." Dean said before leading us all to a table. I kept trying to catch eyes with Nathan to see what had changed but he wouldn't look my way. In fact he wouldn't even stand by me, so I walked ahead with Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked under his breath. He didn't like the thought of Lucas being here tonight. Especially since Luke had been acting like a total ass. He had the distinct feeling that Lucas was here to harsh on his buzz and more importantly keep tabs on how things were going with Haley.

Letting out a chuckle, he swiftly placed his arm around his little brother. "Relax little brother, im not here to sauce your game, assuming you have any left" Lucas said smirking. "Im here just have a little fun. So let the game began." Lucas replied before catching up with everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hey all! Long time no see! I know I promised this chapter a long, long time ago but everything seemed to have gotten in the way of me posting this chapter. Thankfully I've finally finished it, after many rewrites! This chapter is pretty long, so I hope you enjoy it. Once again, I say thank you two those who have read and replied. You guys rock!**

Special thanks to: Jess2303 and naley19

**Chapter 6: Right where you want me**

_There's something about me that you outta know_

_I've never felt the need to loose control_

_always held back and played it slow_

_but not this time_

_baby don't be gentle I can handle anything_

When I had, first noticed Nathan had arrived to the den I was excited to see him. My previous worries about him changing his mind had drifted quickly. He had originally appeared to be interested in me just as I was interested in him. Well that was until Lucas had arrived. I thought the arrival of Lucas who was currently dating Brooke, and who happened to be an older brother to Nathan would be an even better addition. However the very moment Nathan laid eyes on his brother he appeared to tense up. Which I thought was very odd. In fact Nathan couldn't have run any faster from me if he tried. And it ticked me off.

"You okay" Sam asked tossing his arm over my shoulder. I guess I was being rather obvious with being peeved about Nathan and his sudden change of mood.

"Just peachy" I said putting on a fake smile that Sam easily saw through.

"You must be ticked off to the max since you have your fake voice on" Sam admitted causing me to cast a look in his direction which caused him to shut his trap.

"Let's just find our seats." I mumbled as the two of us caught up with Brooke who was basically racing Dean to the table. Nathan and Lucas lagged behind but im sure they could catch up.

Immediately Dean had led us to the best seat in the house which was very sweet of him. He had made sure that know one had grabbed the seat that was closest to all the entertainment. From our seat we could see the lower level and the goodies that were placed down there. Which included the mechanical bull, the karaoke area, the video game area, which consisted of both Rockband and Guitar Hero and of course the bar which was probably one of the most popular spots.

When we arrived to our seats, Dean had six shots brought over to break the ice. As Dean had often said, nothing made people open up like a nice strong drink. I sent a small smile his way, because it didn't matter how crappy a mood Nathan had gotten in, the Den was the best place in town and no matter what he'd have fun soon enough.

And just like the snap of a finger it seemed like everyone had now loosened up. Dean was no longer shooting Lucas daggers with his eyes and Sam looked more relax. Nathan however still had this thing about him that I couldn't quite figure out.

"Well it's good to finally meet you two." Sam said, putting his drink down. "The girls have talked about you guys constantly"

"Yeah. It's seriously starting to drive me crazy." Dean dead panned"If I hear one more thing about either one of you I might just slit my wrist.

"So you've been talking about me Cheery" Lucas asked a smile on his lips.

Lucas looked so hopeful too bad Brooke was just about over him. When she had first met him, you couldn't get the girl to stop talking about her sex life with him and now she was mum about everything concerning Lucas. That alone told me that things between them were starting to fizzle out. It wasn't Lucas's fault that things were starting to fizzle out, Brooke just got bored rather easily and to tell the truth, she couldn't find a guy that would ever challenge her enough.

"Nope" Dean interrupted. We haven't heard a thing about you in a long time. It's more kitten over here."

"Dean!" Brooke screeched. My face had suddenly become rather hot. Just what I needed Nathan to think that I was in over my head with him. I wouldn't dare look his way because I could already see a smirk on his face without even looking at him.

"What? It's true you've been rather quiet and you've got a big mouth"

"Your one to talk" Brooke muttered.

"So you've been talking about me" Nathan asked suddenly looking over at me. It was the first time he had actually said a word to me or looked my way since Lucas had arrived. And sadly I relished in his attention. Oh god I was quickly becoming pathetic. Surly the word, lovesick was written all over my forehead.

I gave Dean a quick squint before turning my attention back to a grinning Nathan. The bad mood he had been in earlier seemed to be lifted and I could only guess why. "Dean has the habit of embellishing a little." I said giving him a smile. "Right B." I asked hoping Brooke could get me out of this situation.

"Right" Brooke said added, a smile gracing her lips. " Dean, I distinctively remember you embellishing on a ceratin view that I've personally taken a look at" Brooke said smirking. At the mere mention of what she was talking about I started laughing. Oh god, I didn't think she'd go there.

"Dude I knew she was gonna go there" Sam voiced before joining in on the laughter along with me. Im sure Nathan and Lucas were lost, we probably looked like a bunch of people that couldn't possibly handle our alcohol but you had to know the story to understand why it was so funny.

"Not a word from you two." Dean said, while shooting daggers our way. "It was cold outside"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy" Brooke said winking

"So" Nathan voiced, causing me to look in his direction. "You're saying you weren't talking about me?" he asked a smile playing on his lips. I wanted to wipe his smile off his face but he looked so cute that I couldn't bare to do so. Turning my body so that I was facing him, I bit back a smile of my own, just as he touched my face and leaned so that he could whisper in my ear.

"You haven't mentioned how good I look, or my blue eyes"

"That's exactly what im saying" I said trying to keep a straight face. I guess I was easy to read because everyone at the table looked at me like they knew better, which of course was true.

Winking in my direction, he spoke. " Haley, Haley, Haley. When will you ever learn your mouth says one thing but your eyes say another." He said bringing me closer to him. His hand soon rested on my inner thigh and our eyes met almost instantly. He was playing with me again, trying to entice me and it- it was working.

I knew Nathan expected me to pull away so instead of doing so, I simply crossed my legs and pretended nothing had ever happen. "You see Nate I failed to mention all those fine qualities you seem to hold so dear to you, but next time I'll be sure to mention them." The grin that had once appeared on his face had only gotten bigger by my words. It seemed that nothing at this point would hold Nathan down, especially when we were talking about his favorite subject....which was himself.

I guess whatever I said was mildly funny because Lucas finally cracked a smile our way. All night he had kept a close eye on Nathan and me, almost as if he had been observing our behavior around each other. It was a bit odd but I chose to overlook it.

"Nate." Lucas voiced finally speaking after observing for so long. "Looks like she isn't into you as much as you thought. What a shame"

I waited for Nathan to say something to Lucas but instead he turned his attention back my way. "It's okay to talk about me. I'm a hot topic. And for the record I talk about you all the time" he said smirking my way. "But unlike you I mention how hot you are" he finished causing my face to blush.

"Good to know" I said swallowing hard. "Now can we talk about something else because I fear if we continue talking about you- your head won't be able to sit up properly.

"I second that." Lucas said looking directly at me. He was sizing me up. I knew that much. I think he was trying to figure out if I could handle Nathan, and judging from his latest reaction I think he realized I could. "This place is great how did you guys find" Lucas asked looking around the room.

Clearing his throat Sam spoke. "We know the owner"

"Well I'd like to meet him. This place is great how it is, but it could be bigger. It could be turned into a club of some sort. I could see this place having more then one location."

At the mere mention of "The Den," Dean had perked up. He loved this place the way it was, just as we had loved it. I looked to Brooke just as she had looked to me, and im pretty sure Sam was looking at Dean.

"Luke, we all like this place the way it is" Brooke said grabbing a hold of his hand. "Its perfect" she finished stealing a glance in the direction of Dean.

"Cheery, im just saying that with the right management, the right people working this place could be bigger and better then what it is right now. I'd just like to meet the owner and talk to him about a few things. Maybe I could help make this place something really special."

"Dude this place is fine the way it is. People seem to love it the way it is, so why change it" Nathan interrupted. "Besides we aren't supposed to talk about work when we don't have to work. Stop being such a nerd Luke."

"Im just saying the revenue could be much more then what is it right now" Lucas finished getting a glare from everyone at the table. "It would be smart to expand this place"

Just as Dean was about to say something, no doubt to tell Lucas off Rachel had appeared with more drinks. Rachel had perfect timing because I was sure that if she hadn't come with something to occupy Dean he might just kick Lucas's ass.

"Thanks red"

"Anytime Dean." Rachel voiced grinning much to the dismay of Brooke. "Maybe I can join you guys later"

"Maybe you should get back to work Rachel" Brooke said glaring.

"Know one asked you Brooke. Maybe you should pay attention to your date instead of sneaking peaks at Dean"

As those words were uttered, I wanted nothing more then to just bang my head against the table. This night could not have been any worst then what it was right now. Nathan didn't seem too bothered by it all, in fact he seemed mildly amused. "This is so not cool"

"Next time we will just leave everyone else at home," he whispered into my ear.

"It's a deal" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know this is the perfect time for you and me to sneak away" he voiced, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively my way. "You know so we could have someone on one time alone"

"Are you crazy? " I asked seriously. There was no way I was about to go anywhere with him while our friends were on the brink of having a good old fashion bar fight. Besides I was still feeling the sting of his earlier rejection. What made Nathan think that I was gonna be at his beck and call. Now he wanted me but earlier I was someone he obviously didn't want to parade around in front of his brother.

"Perfectly sane" he admitted dipping his voice down low to this husky whisper. My insides were churning at the smooth yet rough sound of his voice. But I kept my cool. I didn't want Nathan to know that he possibly had the upper hand this round, and that was only because he looked so handsome. "They won't even know we're gone and if so, who cares, this is our date" he voiced as his hand went to my cheek. "Im the one with the incentive for you"

"Really?" I asked watching his every moment. He looked like he was about to make a bold move and if so I was ready for him."You could have fooled me" I voiced just as he moved in. I managed to move back from his sudden grasp. "Earlier you couldn't have possibly run fast enough from me and now you've got this sudden interest. Is it the alcohol talking?" I asked arching an eyebrow up.

Cracking a grin, he spoke. "Trust me," he voiced looking her up and down slowly deliberately. "It's not sudden. In fact give me five minutes and I'll show you." She had been right. Earlier he had been a jerk but it was due to Lucas showing up and catching him off guard. He had been looking forward to spending some time with Haley and her friends because it was important to her. However, Lucas showing up had caused him to put his guard up. He had to watch everything he did or said because Lucas was no doubt paying close attention to everything.

"Fine" I relented. In a way he had been right. This was our date and we were only sneaking off for a few moments. "It better be worth it" I mutter before excusing myself. I had tried to make eye contact with Sam so he could know what was going on, or at least where I was disappearing off to, but he looked to have his hands full.

"Trust me babe" he said placing his hand on my hip. "You'll soon find out that everything with me is worth it" he voiced guiding me through the top floor of the bar. I didn't think we'd manage to find somewhere that was even remotely secluded but Nathan had offered some guy a three hundred bucks to move to leave the area and it worked. I guess money could buy just about anything, because the guy he offered the money to, was a regular. In fact he loved sitting at the same spot every day and never, ever gave it up, till now.

When we were finally alone Nathan wasted no time before he had gotten up close and personal. The close proximity made me feel hot, and my senses were heightened. I was fully aware of every move Nathan had made or hadn't moved. We were close, really close possibly too close but it didn't matter. His hand was hot like fire as it rested on my hip and his eyes, his eyes they were burning right through me. The flame of lust was dancing around us. And what made everything so intense was that no words had been spoken between the two of us. We didn't need words. We had been talking through our eyes, and that made everything so raw, so primal.

"Now that you've managed to lure me away from everyone, What is it that you want?" I asked arching an eyebrow. "Or better yet what are you gonna do with me" I voiced meeting the heat of his stare.

"I thought that was obvious" he voiced placing his hand on the wall behind her. There were so many things he'd to do to her alone in the dark but he'd save that for later." I want you" he admitted easily. "But you know that already" he whispered leaning closer to her. "I actually brought you here to apologize for the way I acted earlier" He placed one butterfly to her exposed collar bone and smile against her lush skin as she shivered.

"Oh really" I asked tilting my head to one side so that he had better access to my neck. My neck was my sensitive spot and I was beginning to think that Nathan had a sweet spot for necks as well.

"Yeah" he mumbled against her skin. His mouth moved upward placing scattered kisses along both sides of her neck, as he inhaled her scent. Laying one more kiss to her neck he brought his eyes back to her face and grinned. "How's my apology so far?" he asked smirking at the flustered look on her face.

"You could do much better." I said before licking my suddenly dry lips. "But I guess it's okay"

"I see" he said nodding. "Well I promise to make it up to you, in any way you see fit." He said winking. "Maybe on our next date I'll make it up to you"

I let out a chuckle. "What makes you think I'll ever go out with you again" I asked looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Because you want me of course" he said chuckling as she opened her mouth in astonishment. She playfully pushed at his chest as he leaned down once again to give her a quick kiss. "You can't deny it Hales" he said grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I know." I admitted, rolling my eyes. "You better be worth all the trouble and really good in bed" I cracked causing him to chuckle. I pushed my body up against him and was pleased to hear an intake of breath on his side.

"Your playing with fire Haley, im not sure you're ready for it" he asked looking down at her.

"Bring it." I said sliding from between him and the wall. I felt wobbly on my way back to the table but I felt good.

-+-

When I had returned to the table, I noticed that everyone was in silent. And when I said everyone, I meant Lucas and Sam. It appeared that everyone had gone missing. Nathan and I must have been gone either a really long time, or we had missed a rather big blowup. Because Lucas was the only person at the table. Brooke and Dean were apparently gone and by the looks of it Sam and Rachel were just about to bolt as well. Afer overhearing Rachel ranting I gathered that Dean had stormed away with Brooke hot on his trail. And that alone was odd. The only person that even looked remotely comfortable was Lucas and I could only guess why.

"What happened" I asked hoping Lucas was shed some light on me but he just shrugged.

"Beats me. What happened with you?" he asked sizing her up again. He wanted to know if Haley James had the chops to last with his brother. Nathan had been through a lot of things lately and most of it had been his fault. But in his defense he was only trying to protect his little brother.

"What did you do" I asked looking directly at Lucas. I knew he was the reason for all this. He had started trouble before Nathan and I had left and I was sure he had continued to cause trouble while we were gone.

Cracking a grin, he spoke. "What makes you think I've done something wrong?"

I let out a scoff before crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't trust Lucas their was something about him that, just didn't fit. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Nathan had gotten weird the moment Lucas showed up. Or maybe it was because he had picked on "The Den." I wasn't sure what had given me the sudden bad vibe concerning Lucas, but it had occurred. "You're sitting here by yourself. Meaning everyone would rather walk away then sit here with you"

"I see" Lucas said still grinning. "Well I guess you'll never know because once again you've snuck off with my brother. Ya know much like you did the other day while he was at work. So Haley" he said gesturing for me to join him. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with Nathan lately."

I tossed my hair to one side. "I guess we've been hanging out, ya know much like you and Brooke" I said picking up my drink. "But not exactly like you and Brooke because she apparently would rather chase after Dean then spend time with you" I gritted out, just in time to see Sam. And then without a word I had left Lucas to rot alone.

"Sam, wait up" I called noticing that he too was heading out. I could only imagine the real reason everyone was so upset. "Sam! Where are you going?" I asked catching up with him. I knew leaving was a bad idea. Their was way too much tension among the six of us. You had Brooke and her whole love triangle plus one, adding Rachel. And then you had Nathan and me. Two people who wanted nothing more then to rip each others clothes off. And lets not forget about Sam who was bored and trying his best not to show it.

"Im getting off this sinking sink and if you're smart you will to" he said placing his arm around me.

"But I hoped you would or could help me salvage the night" I asked putting on my best puppy dog eyes.

"Haley, you know love you and I'll do just about anything for you but this is hopeless. Besides I was thinking of heading out and seeing Ruby" he said before offering me a grin.

"Okay" I said giving him a quick hug and later placing a kiss on his cheek before heading off to save Brooke and Dean from each other. I had hoped that things hadn't gone too wrong because then it would be my fault. I mean if Nathan and I had stayed at the table maybe, just maybe things would have worked out better for everyone.

-++-

"Dean can you just slow down and listen to me" Brooke called all the while following Dean. Their were too many people here tonight, she wouldn't nearly be able to catch up with him at the rate he was going. Finally she reached him and gripped his arm just as he was about to enter his office.

"Listen Davis, if you brought your cookies all the way over here to yell at me, then I suggest you back to your tool of a boyfriend"

"Are you finished" Brooke asked her hands on her hips "or do you have more to say?" she questioned.

"What do you want Brooke" he asked letting out a loud breath.

"Listen Dean, im not here to argue with you." She said only to gain a scoff from him. "I know we tend to argue a lot but that's not what im here for."

"What are you here for then?" he asked gesturing for her to join him. "Because you certainly seem very determine to tell me something; Or annoy me."

"What Lucas said to you earlier, it was uncalled for. He likes to think he knows everything but he was wrong about The Den. This place is amazing; people love it and most of all it doesn't need to be upgraded to get more customers. This place isn't too flashy and I think that's what people love about it, I know it's what I love about it."

Taken aback he sat and observed her for a few moments before speaking. "Why are you telling me this?"

Offering a smile, she spoke. "Because you should know that your doing a good job here. Lucas doesn't own his own business. And he doesn't know that this place is your heart and soul. You've put everything into this place to make it is what is today."

Leaning closer he spoke. "Your boyfriend a smart man. He's working for a very powerful company correct?"

"It's his fathers' company. And yeah Luke is smart. But he made an error in judgement about this place. He doesn't realize that people sometimes want simplicity or that maybe just maybe familiar is better then flashy. Or better yet, maybe the old is better then the new" she said offering him another grin. "And coming from me this is big."

"Your right" he said looking up at her. "What are you doing here Brooke" he asked again, as his eyes stayed glued to her lips. Taking a bold move, he inched closer to her.

"I...I told you" she said shakily "I just wanted to check on you."

"You never check on me, unless it's to sabotage anything new I've got going with a girl"

She let out a scoff and quickly rolled her eyes. "Whatever Dean, goodbye" she voiced turning on her heel. This little heart to heart was officially over.

"Not so fast" his said grabbing a hold of her arm. For a moment the two of them looked at each other before lips quickly collided. Some things were harder to deny then others

+-+

Once Sam I had parted ways, I had decided to go in search of Brooke and Dean. I had to save them from themselves. From what Sam had told me, things had gotten heated and not in a good way. Although it was painfully obvious from the beginning that this night was gonna go down in history of worst nights ever. From now on Nathan and I were gonna hang out without everyone else. It might be better that way.

Weaving through the crowd of people I saw no sign of Brooke or Dean which meant they had probably gone to the back. Just as I was about to walk in that direction I ran smack dab into Nathan. And he didn't look happy at all.

"Hi" I voiced offering him a smile. By the look on his face I could tell that he wasn't in a good mood. I could only wonder what had happen in the time between the two of us being alone, his phone call and this moment.

"I thought you said you were going back to the table." He said accusingly. After his phone call, he had gone back to the table, only to hear from an obvious bitter Lucas, that Haley had run off after Sam. At first he thought, Lucas was just trying to get a rise out of him but he had soon learned that Lucas had been right. He had seen it with his own two eyes, Haley and Sam in an embrace. He had seen the two hugging each other and contact had made him unwillingly jealous.

"I was, but I got sidetracked" I said chuckling. "You won't believe what happened," I started to say only to be cut off by his cold stare and later his ice cold voice.

"I bet you did" he said folding his arms in front of his chest. He looked her up and down for a moment. How the hell had he gotten himself into this. How could he had slipped? Haley was a bet, but knowing that she was using him to make someone jealous pissed him off. And to think he was beginning to like her; he was beginning to like Haley, he thought she was cool, and nice and all that good stuff. "We'll I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing. See you around" he said taking one last look her way before heading for the door.

I was completely lost. What the hell had just happen. Nathan was walking away from me again. I wouldn't let him play this hot and cold game with me. Just earlier he had apologized for acting like a jerk and now he was back to acting like a jerk. This time I wouldn't take his attitude lying down. I wasn't a rag doll, you couldn't play with me and then toss me aside. "Nathan!" I called out following him until we had made it outside.

To say that I was surprised he had turned around was an understatement. I half-expected him to continue to ignore me some more. "So you're just gonna leave, just like that" I asked beyond angry with him.

"That's exactly what im gonna do" he said starring her down.

I squinted in his direction and soon marched over so that I was inches away from him. He was a jerk and I could have fun with someone else. I wouldn't play this hot and cold game with him. He either wanted me or he didn't, it was simple. "What the hell is your problem you jerk" I spat out. I couldn't help myself and pushed at his chest. What was his problem?

Grabbing her hands, he spoke. "Stop hitting me" he said before finally letting her hands go. "You're my problem, Haley I thought it was obvious" he gritted out. "If you wanted to use me to make Sam jealous, you should have said so." He gritted out. "We could have turned up the heat and made him squirm." He admitted while his hand had traveled to the hemline of her shirt. Lightly he drew shapes on her midriff, knowing that he could have her anytime. She'd never have the pleasure though.

He was so smug. I was back to not liking him at all. I quickly sought out his hands and removed them from my waist. "Why would I ever want to make Sam jealous?"

"Because you're obviously into him." He gritted out. "Don't try to deny it. I saw the two of you all over each other."

I rolled my eyes. He was an idiot. Now everything made sense. Nathan thought that I had snuck off to be with Sam, meaning he had seen the two of us hugging and jumped to the wrong conclusions. "What you saw, were Sam and I hugging before he went off to be with his girlfriend. The same girlfriend I had hoped he'd invite tonight." I easily admitted. Nathan was questioning me about my feelings for Sam which meant two things. 1. He liked me. And 2. He was jealous.

"So your saying you're not into him?" he asked, only to get a head nod from her. Placing his hands in his pockets, he realized the mistake he had made. Now Haley had known that he liked her, a little bit more then he had admitted. "Which means?"

"You've jumped to conclusions" I said letting a grin play on my lips. "And you were certainly fired up at the prospect of me being into someone else" I pointed out gaining an irritated grin from Nathan. I knew he was embarrassed by his actions. But this was the first time that he had shown just a tad bit of weakness. Usually it was me who felt like I was about to burst, with jealous and want. But obviously Nathan felt the same way I felt.

"Maybe I was testing you, to see how far I could push your buttons" he replied. He wanted to play it cool however it was hard to do, especially since he had made a fool of himself.

"Or maybe you like me more then you thought" I voiced placing my arms around him. I felt like I was on a natural high. Nathan not only was jealous but he wanted me.

"Maybe I do" he said shivering as her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Maybe I should show you how much I like you" he said dipping his voice down low. I knew what he was implying, and to tell the truth I was ready for it. "Do you think you can handle that Haley?"

"Of course" I said placing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Let me just tell Brooke that I'm going home with you."

-+-+

It hadn't taken very long to get to Nathan house. The moment we had shut the door, the two of us were all over each other. He had me pushed up against the back of the door within moments of entering his house. I guess you could say the two of us were in a rush to get things started. I had never done anything like this in my life and to tell the truth I had never wanted to do something like this, until meeting Nathan. I wanted him and he wanted me, we both would soon get what we wanted.

"Is this what you want" he asked pinning her against the back of the door. His body was hot and he wanted her like never before. He felt out of control something that had never occurred with any girl before her. "Haley," he called, his eyes glued to her lips.

"Im here aren't I" I voiced bridging the tiny gap between the two of us. Once again our lips collided as our hands had gotten tangled everywhere.

"Good" he said running his hands through my hair. Once again our hands and mouth had collided. Somehow we had even managed to make it to his bedroom. Our clothes had long been shed away as he lay me down in his bedroom.

"You think you can handle this" I asked pushing me into the mattress.

"I know so" I voiced daringly. "Im a big girl Nathan" I said raising up on my forearms to place a kiss to his chest. "And I want you" I continued on, as my hand traveled to his lower anatomy.

"Good" he said huskily. I watched with heavy lidded eyes as he reached for protection. "You're in for the ride of your life Haley James"

"I'm counting on it" I voiced tugging him down to me.

Soon the gap that was between us had been bridged. The sheer sensation of it all caused me to close my eyes. I felt a sudden rush as his lips fused with my own. Our breathing was loud and harsh as we moved together as one. We were in sync with each others movements as we were breathing and moving together as one. And when the stars fell from the sky, I knew that this was the beginning of something big.

Song credit: Jesse Mccartney- right where you want me


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** Hey all! this chapter has been a long time coming. this chapter actually didnt turn out the way I originally planned but the best things arent planned. With that being said i hope you enjoy it :) this chapter has a lot to do with past and how it effects the again for reading and replying.

special thanks to: Jess2303 , angel03618 ,naley19 , tutorgirlamy23

**Chapter 7: Crush**

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone_

_all that we can be_

_where this can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

It had been two whole months since meeting Haley and since then things had changed a lot, at least for Nathan Scott. In the short time of knowing Haley he had come to the conclusion that he actually liked this girl. Haley, had this spunk this sass about her that made things more enjoyable. It was actually nice to be around a girl that didn't want to spend time with him because he was Nathan Scott, heir to the Scott fortune. It was even better to be around a girl that wasn't afraid of being herself, a girl that had her own mind and wasn't afraid to use it.

Being Nathan Scott, had come with the pressure to live up to the Scott name and Haley didn't care about his last name. Nor did she care how much money his parents had. She was completely different from any other girl he had met and that was why he liked her. He had always dated the same kind of girl, the girl that was eager to please him. He also dated the girls who would easily

put up with his crap. Haley wasn't like most of the girls he dated in the past she was her own person. And what he liked most about her was that he had try, and more importantly he wanted to try with her. He didn't want to be some arrogant jerk who didn't gave a damn about what she had to say. He was actually interested for once in his life about more then sex with a girl. With Haley he wanted to go deeper then he'd normally go. All in all she made him see that there was more the life then money, power and status and he was grateful for that.

"Nate Dawg! Did you hear me? Are you listening to a word coming out my mouth? If the Celtics keep up they might take home the championship" Skilliz asked

"No, I um guess I missed that last shot. I guess my mind is somewhere else" he said focusing his eyes back onto the television screen. Usually this was his game, he loved basketball and the Celtics were his favorite team. Normally he would have been paying attention to the game but Haley had been on his mind a lot lately. He liked her, and that alone was enough to cause him to take a step back. She was supposed to be just a stupid bet he had with Lucas but thinking about her made him smile and that alone told him that this was gonna cause trouble. He wasn't supposed to like Haley yet he couldn't deny that spending time with her wasn't much of a chore.

"Or someone else?" Jake questioned before grabbing a hold of the chip bag. "Please tell me for the sake of mankind that you've stopped screwing that crazy secretary of yours"

"Yeah dawg, that girl was one step away from the looney bin"

He frowned momentarily. Thinking of Carrie had sent chills up and down his spine. The girl was crazy and he knew that now, too bad he hadn't figured that out before screwing her. Thank god his original secretary was back from maternity leave because it gave him an excuse to give Carrie to someone else. "God no! Been there down that, I fired her crazy ass two weeks ago and she hasn't stopped calling me since" he voiced thinking back to crazy Carrie. He should have known something was off with Carrie she was too easy.

"Good to know. Now are you gonna tell a brother what's been on your mind lately or better yet the reason you've been missing in action when it comes to hanging with the fellas"

For a moment he scratched his head. He hadn't really admitted to anyone that he liked Haley. The guys didn't even know about Haley. He had made the decision to keep Haley separate from everyone else because she was supposed to be just a bet, someone to just past time with and in the end shut Lucas up. But things changed when he realized that Haley trusted him. She didn't see him as the big playboy everyone saw him as, and he liked that about her. He liked her. Hell thinking about her alone was on the dangerous side. But then again Skilliz and Jake were his boys and probably the most insightful people he had ever met. If anyone could help him make sense of everything, it would be his two friends. "Ok." He said sighing. "I've been sort of seeing someone"

"Like a girl?" Jake questioned. "A girl that's not crazy or similar to your ex girlfriend?

"Yeah" he said rubbing his hand along his jaw. "You remember when I told you guys that Lucas set me up on this lame ass blind date with this girl, so he could score with her friend."

"The girl you called a brat? " Jake asked

"The same girl that told you in no certain terms would she ever be interested in you?" Skillz questioned.

"That's the one" he said grinning. "Her name is Haley and she's great." He said sitting back in the couch. "In fact she's actually coming with me to my fathers annual kiss my ass im Dan Scott gala tonight" he voiced finally looking over to his two friends who were silent.

"Wow Nate, this huge. "You haven't really dated anyone since...well you know" Jake said turning his eyes elsewhere.

"Yeah we thought you'd be nursen a broken heart from that awful girl we don't talk about"

"Please" he scoffed before standing. He generally avoided all subjects that included his ex-girlfriend but now he was in a better place. "She caught me off guard leaving me at the altar but that was that and now im over it. Haley is cool so im enjoying myself. "

"Good for you dawg! You deserve some happiness. Haley must be something else if she's managed to creep into your mind during a bball game."

"Besides we haven't heard you complain about the gala tonight your parents are hosting so whatever it is this girl has been doing to you is changing your normally sour mood.

He wanted to smile at the thought of her but decided not too. He didn't want to look like some chick or something. " She's cool, you guys would like her"

"So does she have any hot friends so you can hook a brother up?"

Leaning back in the chair, he spoke. "She has one girlfriend but it seems that she's being fooled by Lucas." He said rolling his eyes. People were easily fooled by his older brother because Lucas looked the part of a good guy whereas one look at him and you instantly knew that he was a bad boy at heart. It didn't bother him that women knew he was the bad boy it just irked him to see people fall for the crap Lucas spit out.

"Damn he's always trying to snag em first"

"It won't last long though" he admitted easily. "Lucas is one an ass and two Brooke appears to have her eyes set on someone else"

"So about Haley, what can you tell me about ya girl?"

-+-

"I cannot believe your going out tonight while I am stuck at home with a cold no less" Brooke pouted from her position on the couch.

"You say that like your surprised im going out tonight" I voiced holding up earrings against my ear before deciding which pair to wear tonight.

"Im not surprised, you my dear have turned into a night owl since hooking up with Nathan. I just wish I wasn't sick, or better yet I wish that Lucas could keep me company. I mean he is the one that got me sick in the first place" she voiced before sinking further into the couch.

"Sorry about that tigger" I voiced offering her a small smile. Brooke loved to party, she loved to get dressed up in elegant dresses and to parade around. And to miss an opportunity to shmooze with some of the best in the business world was probably killing her. Plus I knew that if Lucas had been here she would be able to go, because that arrogant jerk was stuck on my friend like glue.

"It's not your fault" she said winking in my direction. "It's my boyfriends fault and believe me he'll hear about it as soon as I talk to him. Im missing my big chance to pimp my designs out to some heavy big wigs and boy is little Luke going to pay."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. My brookie cookie was always using her sex appeal as a weapon. And the fact that she was sick meant Lucas was really gonna hear it. I had to admit, I did feel for the guy but then again he was really rude to Dean, in fact he was rude to everyone, so if Brooke was gonna tear him to pieces I say more power to her. One could only hope that she'd scare him away like big time, then getting Dean and Brooke together wouldn't be as challenging.

"Enough about me lets talk about you. You and Nathan have been hot and heavy lately. You two spend almost all you free time together. Is there anything you want to tell me" Brooke asked an arch already forming on her brow.

"No" I said simply. There was nothing to talk about concerning Nathan and I. We liked being around each other and that was the end of the story"You know the rules, we are just enjoying each others company." I said trying not to smile.

Whenever Brooke and I had these little heart to hearts about Nathan I felt butterflies in my stomach. Who was I kidding, I always felt those tiny butterflies flutter when I thought or spoke about Nathan. And the fact that he invited me to his parents party, had really made my nerves kick in. What if his parents didn't like me? What if I made a fool out of myself in front of filthy rich people, or more importantly embarrassed myself and Nathan in front of all his friends and colleagues? I was a walking and talking disaster and prayed that my clumsiness didn't kick in while I was out with Nathan.

"Really?" Brooke asked sitting up. "Is that why he bought you a spectacular dress to wear tonight? And don't even get me started on the lingerie" she said raising her eyebrows up at me. Her questions though rather invasive did help to contain my nerves, I guess she could tell I was scared.

"Brooke" I chastised. "Were you snooping again?" by the look on her face I knew she had been snooping Brooke was nosey as were our boys. Nothing was ever a secret ever.

"Please you left the box out in the living room. You're lucky I was the one to look in the box and not Sam or even worst Dean" she said shuddering at the thought. "They would have both gotten a kick out of the selection Nathan chose for you"

"Speaking of," I asked biting back a smile. "Did you two talk about the kiss?" I finished just as Brookes eyes almost popped out of her head. Sam and I had been trying our best to get Brooke and Dean to realize their feelings for one another but so far it hadn't worked out so well. So we had decided to split up and attack separately. Everyone seemed happy in their relationship or at least situations right about now except for Brooke and Dean. Sam and Ruby, still hung out and did their thing and now that I had Nathan, I wanted Brooke to have someone worthy of her. Lucas was not that guy. I didn't trust Lucas. He was shifty, sneaky and most of all not a fit for my girl

"Haley, you're not to ever speak of the kiss" Brooke said gritting her teeth my way. "Like ever. It was in the heat of the moment and that's all to it" she said as nonchalantly as possible. It didn't work because I knew better.

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes "a kiss always means something Brooke, you and I both know that" I said meaningfully. What happened between Brooke and Dean was something that had been in the making for a very long time. And if the two of them couldn't see it, then I was going to do everything in my power to show them the light. That was why Sam and I had both made plans for the night. Hopefully without our presence our friends would see what was right in front of their faces.

For a moment the two of us sat in near silence and it appeared that Brooke was finally seeing my side of things. She even looked like she might say something but the door swung open revealing Dean with a food and movies. If he had only known that I was seconds away from getting a confession or at least an admission from Brooke, I bet he would have waited five more minutes.

"Sam isn't home so it's just the three of us. I've got food and movies. Dean said walking into the house and heading straight for the couch.

At this confession I gave Brooke and look before speaking. "Actually it's just the two of you tonight" I said causing both Dean and Brooke to share a moment of eye contact. I could practically see the heat radiating off the two of them, it was only a matter of time before they hooked up and I think everyone knew it at this point. "Nathan is taking me out tonight" I added only to gain an eye roll from Brooke.

Leaning back on the couch, he spoke. "Pretty boy, sure does move fast. Im guessing he plans to take you out every night and dazzle you with his assets so that you can't possibly meet someone else"

I rolled my eyes and said nothing as Dean continued to look at me. He had his protective voice on which meant I was gonna hear it for at least a few more minutes before he gave up.

"You know kitten," Dean started to say before I cut him off

"Dean! You like Nathan you told me yourself" I voiced before tossing a look in Brookes direction. Somehow she heard my silent plea and distracted Dean. I don't know what she had done or said but I was able to finish putting on my makeup in time for Nathan. When I emerged from my bedroom the two of them were sitting quietly on opposite sides of the couch. That of course wasn't new to me, but was new was the fact that Nathan was sitting between the two of them.

"Nathan!" I smiled just as he rose up out of his seat. He looked rather dashing in his tuxedo, almost like James Bond but much better! His ice blue eyes met mine before running over me and immediately I felt myself flush.

"You look...wow Hales" he said stepping closer to me. I could tell he wanted to touch me as much as I wanted to reach out and touch him, but we had an audience and by the looks on their faces I could only guess what our audience had said to him.

"Thanks" I said blushing. I could tell that he had something to say to me but due to the fact that Brooke and Dean were both watching us with amused looks on their faces, I figured he'd tell me later. His hand soon reached for my own and soon we were walking to the door. Quickly I tossed a look toward Brooke and Dean. "Play nice you two" I said before closing the door. I hoped that the time alone would help the two of them. It had been two months since their kiss and in those two months they had always been surrounded by Sam or me. Tonight we had decided to let them work things out on their own. I mean, if their lips found one another then maybe they could figure something out.

Once Nathan and I were alone he gave that look that made my insides churn and in return I smiled back at him.

"You really do look beautiful Hales" he said fingering a lock of hair that had fallen over her brow.

"Well you picked out the dress" I said looking down, "so I guess I owe you one" I said winking his way. Our eyes stayed locked for a few seconds before I realized that we were still in the hallway and that knowing my friends they were probably listening in on our conversation. "So how were they in they're, did they treat you nicely?" I asked once he took my hand in his.

"Yeah. Dean gave me a hard time but I could tell he was playing and Brooke was quieter then I've ever seen"

"I see. " I said nodding. "Well Dean likes you and Brooke is just bummed that she isn't going to the dinner party, she lives for these things"

Looking back at the door, he spoke. "Well you know, they could come with us if it makes you happy." Truth is he'd rather have Haley all to himself but if she wanted her friend to come along he would agree to it. He liked Brooke she was a firecracker but she was cool and so was Dean.

"No" I answered a little to quickly because Nathan smirked my way. It wasn't that I didn't want my friends to spend time with us because I loved when we all hung out, minus Lucas. I just wanted to be with Nathan tonight. Besides I hoped that the alone time Brooke and Dean were having tonight without supervision would make the two of them open their eyes concerning each other.

"I see you don't like to share" he said putting his arm around her. It was a good thing she was feeling selfish tonight because he felt the same way. In fact he had wondered how he would possibly get through the night, hell the dinner party without wanting to take Haley alone somewhere.

Ignoring him, I spoke. "What I meant to say is, Brooke and Dean need this chance to be alone. It's the only way they'll figure things out"

"Figure things out?" he questioned?

I let out a small sigh as if spelling the beans were killing me, but honestly I thought Nathan should know that I was not on team Brucas but team Brean. "Listen. I know Lucas is your brother and you love him, but I've been rooting for Brooke and Dean to get together since we were in middle school. And tonight I am hoping that they will figure out they love each other"

He couldn't help but smile. "You're playing cupid. I thought you said the last time someone played cupid you met a loser who was stuck on himself" he said referring to their first encounter together.

"Well things change" I said simply. Besides that self centered loser is starting to look better and better as time goes by.

"Good to know" he said wrapping his arms around me.

Our lips brushed against each others for the briefest of moments. I felt my heartstrings started to tug as he held me close. I never thought I'd feel that way, so fast. I wanted to be around Nathan and when I wasn't around him, I was thinking about him and wondering if he were thinking about me as well. I honestly can say that I had never felt the way I felt about Nathan, for anyone.

"Thank you for the dress and everything" I said as my arms wrapped around his neck. I brought my fingers up to his lips to brush away any traces of my lipstick. The last thing I wanted to do was to make the wrong impression on his parents. I also took the liberty of straightening out his tie. Once we had left our apartment I promised myself I would be on my best behavior.

"Trust me the pleasure was all mine" he said before running his eyes over her yet again. She looked even more beautiful then he had envisioned her to be tonight. The moment he laid eyes on her, he almost said the hell with the dinner party. He would much rather spend alone time with Haley. He was sure they could find something to do, but his parents were expecting him and since Lucas had pulled some lame ass stunt claiming he had business to take care, he knew he had to be at the dinner party. He wasn't sure what his older brother was up to, but he was sure it was bad news.

-+-+-

_Brooke and Dean_

Once she was sure that both Haley and Nathan had at least gone down to the lobby, Brooke Davis turned her green eyes on Dean Winchester. Since Haley was long gone, there was no need to keep up the pretense that he was staying over to watch a movie. In fact he could leave and do whatever he wanted. The two of them hadn't been alone since that night at the Den and it was better that way. Things escalated between the two of them beyond belief and for obvious reasons they had kept a relatively good distance without causing to much suspicion.

"Ok charade over Haley is gone now" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't have to stay and take care of me, im a big girl I can take care of myself"

"Good to know" he voiced while reaching in the bag and bringing out the food, he had brought over. He had no plans of leaving. For the last couple of weeks he had been thinking about what happened at the Den and now that they were alone he was going to call her on it. Yeah he was the one to start the kiss and he took responsibility for it, but Brooke- she could have stopped him but she didn't and that struck a cord with him. "Im not leaving Davis, not till we have this out"

"And why not" she asked her eyebrow furrowed. " Why is it so hard for you just leave things alone?" she questioned again. She was scared, scared that if Dean had pushed her far enough she'd reveal too much.

"You know why" he said looking over at her. The truth was he liked her and always would like her, in fact he wouldn't be surprised if maybe what he felt for her was love.

"No, I don't. I don't know anything" she said sighing.

"Yes you do, you've always known..." he said before looking down. "Or you've always suspected it" he said pausing.

The insinuation of his words cut her off guard and immediately she swallowed hard. "I'm not a mind reader Dean, I need to hear the words, I need actions."

Standing up he walked over to her. "Im saying that I feel something for you and I think you feel that same thing for me."

-+-

The moment we walked into the dinner party I realized that this wasn't your typical kind of dinner party. This dinner party was extravagant and everything about it from the mass of people catering the party to the ice statue whispered elegance. I had never seen so many formally dressed people in my life, and when I say formal I mean formal, suite and tie, elegant dresses and everything. It made me feel like I had stepped into a modern day fairy tale where Nathan was the prince and I was the lucky maiden who got to go to the ball with the prince.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us" I asked with a smile still placed on my lips. Nathan chuckled lightly before continuing to lead me through the mass of people. I was starting to second guess, my decision on Brooke and Dean. I should have let the two of them come along with us tonight, then I'd feel much more comfortable. I wasn't use to people giving me so much attention because usually I had gone unnoticed.

"They're staring" he said taking a quick glance around the room, to see that everyone had their eyes on the two of them. He wasn't sure if people were looking because this was the first dinner party he had gone to since his fiancée had left him at the altar. Or if everyone was enchanted by Haley as he was. "But I guess that's what happens when you enter a party with a beautiful girl on your arm" he voiced before smirking at the blush that crept into her cheeks.

"You're sweet" I said touching his face.

His words were sweet and once again I felt this feeling rush through me. Nathan Scott was turning me into one of those sappy girls for sure. He was starting to make me believe in fairy tales and that was something I never believed in before that was until Nathan had become such a prince charming.

Giving her a grin, he spoke. "Don't tell anyone else or my street cred will go down" he voiced all the while leading her to the ballroom floor.

"Your secret is safe with me" I whispered biting back a grin of my own. The music soon started to play again the band started up with something that I couldn't put my finger on, but it sounded so romantic. It was then that I caught eyes with Nathan and it was like he knew what I was thinking because soon we were dancing. The romantic music mixed with Nathan in a tux had really done a number on me. I was beginning to feel like a princess in his arms, while he was the ever so handsome prince. I knew in that moment that what I was feeling for Nathan was much more then a crush, much, much more.

We had dance for two more songs before someone had interrupted us and by the looks of it, whatever they had to say was very important. I had quickly made up an excuse to go elsewhere but one of his friends had offered to dance with me, while Nathan talked to another one of his friends. From my position I could see how rigid Nathan had gone but I knew that whatever was bothering him was known of my business. I had a problem with meddling, I didn't like to see people upset and seeing Nathan so angry made me want to reach out to him.

"Maybe we should go check on him" I murmured to one of people Nathan had introduced me to earlier. I believe her name was Blair.

"The damage is already done. We can do nothing but wait till he comes to us" Blair replied. By the sound of her voice, I could tell that Blair had known what was going on and I wanted to ask her, but Nathan had arrived sooner then I had thought.

"Hey" I said softly. I wanted to get a good look at him but he kept his eyes trained on something or maybe someone else"

"Hey" he said before clearing his throat. " Listen Haley, I know I promised that we'd stay longer, but is it ok if we skip out on the party" he asked finally looking her way. He knew that Haley was beginning to have fun and for that he wanted to stay just to see the pure joy on her face. But the longer he stayed the angrier he would get due to the news that Larry Sawyer had just shared with him.

"Of course" I said looking around to catch the startling eyes of his friends. They looked like much like Nathan. And I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was I missing. Nathan looked hurt and angry at the same time and I for the life of me didn't know what to do about this situation. Obviously something bothering him, it was the reason he looked so upset. and all I wanted to do was make him feel better. I didn't like to see people in pain and right now

"Good" he said, offering me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Come on lets go to the garden" he said before taking my hand and leading the way. While we walked to our destination, I had kept quiet. I didn't want to disturb the silence because sometimes silence was the best. Nathan continued to lead the way stopping only when he found a place that was secluded enough. There was only a handful of people outside but I assumed that Nathan wanted privacy and I could only guess why.

"Nathan, are you okay" I finally asked once we stopped walking. He threw a look at me before sitting down and before I knew it he had pulled me onto his lap. I wasn't expecting this.

"Im fine." he said cracking a grin. "I just wanted to be alone with you" he whispered before laying kisses on my cheek. "You don't have a problem with that do you" he asked before moving closer to my lips.

In all honesty I didn't have a problem getting closer to Nathan, but I feeling that he was covering for something, maybe he was trying to distract us both. I saw the look his friends had given us. Hell I saw the way everyone had looked at him today, they were shocked and it wasnt because of me.

"Nathan" I said bringing my hands on both sides of his cheeks. "I love being with you but I can see that your upset and I just...I just want to help" I said pausing. "I know this might not be any of my business but I really just want to help you. So tell me what's wrong, and please don't lie because I can see it in your eyes that your upset- it's the reason why you wanted to leave the party."

He hated that with Haley he couldn't pretend that everything was okay. With Haley he felt compelled to tell her things that he would otherwise keep to himself. Haley could read him and that wasn't necessary a good thing. He hated that Peyton had ruined his night with Haley. He also hated the fact that Larry had interrupt his time with Haley all to inform him that Peyton was still in love with him.

"Nathan what's wrong" I asked touching his arm.

"Its Peyton" he said already aggregated.

"Peyton?" I questioned. I had heard a few people whisper about someone by the name of Peyton earlier but had almost forgotten about it, till now.

"Yeah. That was Larry Sawyer, my ex fiance's father." He said before chucking bitterly. "According to Larry, Peyton still carries a torch for me." He said before rolling his eyes. "That ridiculous"

"This is the first time you've ever mentioned her by name." I voiced before running my eyes over his face once more. You could tell that whatever had occurred still upset him. It was painfully obvious that what Peyton did still hurt him in some sort of way.

"Yeah well, I tend to stay away from topics that make me angry and saying her name," he paused momentarily to gain his wits. "It usually pisses me off." He finished honestly. Honestly he hadn't thought much about Peyton Sawyer, especially since meeting Haley, but hearing that the girl had the nerve to ask about him angered him.

"I see" I said nodding my head in understanding. I could totally relate to what Nathan had said. Even I on occasion thought about all the hopes I had put into Bobby once in a while. However every time I thought of Bobby, I thought about how lucky I had been to meet Nathan, so in all I guess you have to get your heart broken in order to find someone who can rebuild it. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked surprised to see that he had agreed.

"Not really" he admitted honestly. "But I know that if we don't your going to wonder all night if alright." He added with a touch of smile on his lips.

"You know me so well." I voiced all the while reaching for his hand.

"There isn't much to say, we were high school sweethearts who thought the marriage was the next step in our lives. We had dated on and off since middle school- practically grew up together. We didn't have the perfect relationship but we loved each other." He said looking away. "She left me on our wedding day without a note. I guess she wasn't ready for marriage, and to be honest now that I think about it, I wasn't ready for marriage either" he admitted honestly.

"Feel better" I asked hearing the change in his voice. He sounded much calmer now, or maybe that was my wishful thinking.

"Yeah I do" he said placing a kiss to her temple. "You're the first person I've admitted this to. The first person I've ever told that maybe Peyton did me a favor."

"What do you think that means?" I asked a bit honored by his words.

"I think it means you're good for me"

-+-

_Lucas and Peyton_

Lucas smiled as he found his way to the hotel room. He had some things to take care of that requited him to leave the states but planned on being home within the next forty eight hours. For the last two months he had watched his younger brother transform into someone he never thought he'd see and now he needed to make sure that everything was still going according to the plan. He was the puppet master and expected everything to run the way he wanted them to run, and that was why he was in Paris right now. He needed to make sure that she knew her place. He also had to made sure Nathan had his eye on the prize. It was tough being a big brother.

He only knocked twice before the door swung open and the repulsed look on her face made him bite back a smile. "Hi goldilocks! Miss me" he said before pushing past her and entering the hotel room.

"What are you doing here Lucas" she asked before closing the door behind him. This impromptu visit was not what she expected, especially since she was planning on going on. Lucas showing up here had only proved one thing, he had spoken to someone in the inner circle and they had spilled the beans on her plans to return home.

"I think the better question is what do you think your doing Peyton" he asked while fixing himself a drink at the mini bar. ""I heard you were thinking about returning home" he voiced catching her eye. "And we both know we can't have that" he admitted. Their was no way in hell he'd let her return home. He knew what she wanted, he knew why she wanted to return home and their was no chance in hell he'd ever let her get what she wanted.

Crossing her arms, she spoke. "I've been gone a very long time Lucas"

"Not long enough" he said squinting in her direction.

Letting out a sigh she spoke. "I will not hide out here any longer" she said raising her voice. "I am going home to fix things with Nathan and you'll just have to get over it. I'm in love with Nathan and anything that happened between the two of us, meant nothing." She said while walking to the door. "Now get out"

"Not so fast" he said slamming the door that she once held open. "You come home and I'll tell Nathan everything " he voiced before smiling. "And we both know that if I do that things will never be the same again. What happened between the two of us may not mean anything to you but it'll mean a hell of a lot to Nathan." Lucas voiced his blue eyes trained on her green eyes. He was holding the cards to the future and he'd be damned if he'd let Peyton Sawyer ruin everything he had worked for.

**A.N.2** : i know i didnt have much naley this chapter but next chapter is all about the two of them. Now that Nathan had delt with the past he can focus on Haley. thanks again for reading and replying


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.

Good morning everyone! Im finally back with the next chapter to A little more personal. Life as usual as gotten in the way of me updating this story, but luckily im on spring break :) Im hoping I'll have time to write more. Thanks for reading and replying and once again for being so patient I know the updates are pretty spaced out but summer is near which means I'll be able to update sooner. This chapter has a lot to do with everyone in general love is in the air big time and its making people to do crazy things.

xoxo

queena

special thanks to: naley19 , oth23oth23 , Jess2303 , angel03618 , currish, naleyalways4eva

**Chapter 8: Fallen**

_You complete me_

_Like air and the water I need thee_

_and when im in your arms I feel free_

When I awoke the next morning, I felt better then ever. Nathan opened up to me last night about his past, about his feelings in general, really meant a lot to me. I had never seen Nathan vulnerable until last night, it proved to me that their was more to Nathan Scott, and more to the two of us then I had ordinally thought. Nathan trusted me and that was a big step in our relationship. That alone was the reason I had agreed to spend the night.

"Nathan" I called raising up on my elbows. When I heard nothing at all, I laid back down. His side of the bed had been cold which meant he had been gone for some time now. "Nathan" I called again. This time I heard shuffling of feet and a grin spread across my face.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" Lucas Scott voiced as he watched realization hit her. He had come over to talk to his little brother but found that Nathan had gone out. That however hadn't stopped him from making himself comfortable. And that was when he saw Haley. She looked ripe and ready to play. And that was the way he liked his girls, ripe and willing.

"Lucas! " I half screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked pulling the sheet practically over my head. Lucas was someone I wasn't fond of, at all. I had a bad feeling when it came to him. He seemed so sneaky. Besides I didn't like the way he looked at Brooke, it was like she was some piece of meat and my girl could do a hell of a lot better then someone like Lucas Scott.

"Haley. Your looking good, flat on your back is probably one of the best looks I've ever seen on you" he said smirking her way. "I see why my brother keeps you around"

"What are you doing here? Where is Nathan" I asked again keeping my eyes on Lucas. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and he was a total freak. Who the hell watched someone while they slept, and most importantly why would he mess with me.

Sitting on the bed, he spoke. "I could ask you the same question but we all know the reason you're here" he voiced all the while picking up her discarded bra.

I squinted his way and snatched my bra out of his hand. He seemed to think the whole situation was funny, while I was pretty much disgusted . . . "you can leave now, I'll be sure to tell Nathan that you came over looking for him." I shot out hoping he would disappear, hell maybe even descend into a black hole forever.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay" he said before laying on the side of her in the bed. "You know Haley since Nathan is gone this is the perfect opportunity for you to be with the better Scott" he suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Once again I furrowed my eyebrows his way. "Are you drunk or just stupid? I don't like you. I thought it obvious. Not only am I dating your brother but your dating my best friend. I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

Grinning again he spoke. "You never know, you might change your mind about me Hales" he voiced while fingering her hair. "Most girls give in eventually." He said winking. "Besides you didn't like Nathan all that much when you first met him and look at you now" he voiced eyeing her closely.

I let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You know what Lucas, your right I think I've changed my mind about you. But what about Nathan and Brooke?" I asked trying my best not to roll my eyes. Lucas was like a piece of lint, unwanted and annoying.

"We can deal with Nathan later" he said playing along. He knew all to well that Haley was fully devoted to Nathan. It was laughable how Haley James had become so attached to his little brother, Haley had no idea what kind of man Nathan really was and he was looking forward to watching all of their drama unfold.

Lucas was unbelievable.

"Before I thought you were just a jerk, but now I see that you're a cheating bastard. And if you think im gonna keep quiet about you hitting on me you're sadly mistaken. Brooke will kick your ass to the curb so quick you might get whiplash" I boosted still wrapped up in the blankets. Did I mention I really didn't like him?

"Well I was hoping she might join in" he said this time laughing at the pure look of horror on her face. Though he wasn't in the least bit interested in Haley, the idea of her and Brooke plus him didn't sound too bad.

"Not a chance in hell" I said squinting in his direction yet again.

Just then the sound of the door slamming had me scooting even farther from Lucas. Thank god Nathan was home because if he hadn't come home sooner I might have easily killed his brother. Like seriously I could have choked him with the bra, he held so firmly in his hand.

"Hey Nate" Lucas called from his spot besides me. "Haley and I were just catching up"

"What the hell is going on here" Nathan asked looking from Lucas to me then back to Lucas. "Luke what are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris?"

"I was" Lucas shrugged. "But I thought I'd come home early and then I found Haley in your bed." He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I never would have pegged her for the frisky in the morning type but you never know" he said before chuckling. "I should have bet on the two of you with Brooke, maybe I'd be on the receiving end more often."

I shot Lucas one last dirty look before turning my sights back onto Nathan. "Nate, do you think I could have a moment alone with you?" I asked ignoring Lucas all together. The best way to forget about him, was to pretend that he didn't exist. Of course that was easier said then done, especially since he was currently dating my best friend. I could only hope that Brooke figured out what a creep her boyfriend was soon.

"Oh I see the frisky kitten wants to play" Lucas tossed out before chuckling.

"Dude shut up." Nathan voiced almost startling both Lucas and me. He seemed only mildly irritated with his brother only a few minutes ago and now he was shooting daggers at the guy. It wasn't like Lucas didn't deserve it, the anger radiating off Nathan was just sudden.

"Fine I'll be in the living room, try not to make too much noise."

Once Lucas had gone, Nathan and I looked at each other. Lucas was a dick and he couldn't leave fast enough in my opinion.

"I can't stand your brother, but you know that" I said only to get a smirk from Nathan.

"Well, if it helps that's two of us who can't stand his ass" he said before wrapping his arms around her. He didn't like the fact that Lucas had come over uninvited and liked it less that he had the gall to bring up the bet. Last night had shown him that Haley had meant more to him then he even imagined. Even after all the crazy things he said last night, she was still here waiting for him. And that meant something.

"I missed you this morning. Imagine the horror to waking up to see your brother" I said causing him to grimace my way. "Listen im gonna head home. " I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I was glad to see Nathan and after last night I felt like we were really moving in the right direction. But Lucas had come here for a reason and despite my ill feeling for him, he obviously had to talk to his brother and deserved this chance to speak with him.

"You know I don't want you to go, but Lucas is here and I can't do all the dirty little things I'd like to do to you with him here" he said before nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"So true" I said closing my eyes briefly. I could have easily gotten lost in Nathan but the constant knocking on the door by Lucas reminded me that we weren't alone. "I better go, we don't want to leave Lucas waiting too long by himself" I said winking in his direction.

"Call me later" he said bringing our hands together and kissing it.

"Of course" I said before opening the door and walking right past Lucas.

-+-+

When I got home, I was thankful for some sort of normalcy. Don't get me wrong, last night and part of this morning had been great with Nathan, but I missed my own bed. And more importantly I was dying to know what had transpired between Brooke and Dean. I hadn't gotten the chance to speak to Sam this morning, so I was officially out of the loop. I could only hope that their night went good, I figured that maybe if Sam and I just left the two of them alone they would realize how much they loved each other. It sounded so good in my head and it even sounded better when I told Nathan. However running into Lucas reminded me how Brooke was ridiculously stuck on him. My hopes and dreams were easily shattered the moment Lucas Scott had come back to town. Even if Brooke and Dean had made progress Lucas would ruin it by his mere presence.

Throwing my purse on the couch I headed straight for the kitchen, I was in an ice cream kind of mood. Actually I could have ice cream on top of waffles at this very moment.

"Good morning Kitten, long night" Dean called almost scaring me half to death. For a moment I wondered if I had stumbled into the wrong apartment because one, Dean was up really early; well before noon and two he looked to be in the process of cooking breakfast, but then agin he was always hungry.

"You have no idea" I said before hopping on one of the stools in the kitchen. I couldn't help but take note on how happy Dean looked this morning. I mean I hadn't seen him in this good a mood in a long time. And the weird thing was this mood was completely different, he seemed genuinely happy and not perverted in the least. This grin was something big.

"Hot shot must know what he's doing." He mused out loud before chuckling at the look of horror that crossed her features. "Its ok Hales, everyone knows the real reason you're so smitten with this guy, or the reason you blush at the mere mention of him" he finished winking in her direction.

I wanted to die on the spot because I knew exactly what he was talking about, or at least was insinuating. Nathan was very good to me, very good to me. "Lets not talk about me lets talk about you" I said placing my chin in my hands. "You have a grin that would melt any girls heart, and you're usually happy not to mention you're up quite early. So do you have anything you'd like to share with me?" I asked raising a brow. I was trying to be nonchalant about it but failing miserably. My hopes were starting to get up again. I was a sucker for love.

"Not really" Dean said before shrugging his shoulders

"Dude, that smile your sporting this morning is telling me otherwise. Now spill" I said, pointing out the obvious.

For a moment he watched me and the two of us had a staring contest before his grin once again appeared on his lips. "Since when did you become so nosey"

"Since when did you become so secretive?" I shot back at him with raised brows once again. I knew something happened. It had to have happened. Maybe this was the day that all my dreams would come true. Brooke and Dean would realize that they loved each other and live happily ever after. And then we would get rid of Lucas. The prospect alone made me giddy. For once in our lives all of our relationship could be good. I mean I had Nathan and he was amazing, Brooke and Dean could finally get together, and Sam had Ruby!

"This is all because of hotshot huh he's got you all riled up so now your bursting with energy"

I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt to change the subject. "Dude your freaking grinning from ear to ear" I pointed out once again

"Fine" he says before clearing his throat. "I told Brooke how I felt about her last night"

"Oh my god"

_Dean's Flashback_

_"Dean, I don't know what kind of game your playing but I'm out of it." She said crossing her arms._

_"I'm not playing a damn game Brooke." He yelled. He loved her. He had always loved her. Brooke Davis and all her fluff and sass had always been the girl that he had wanted._

_"What are you saying?" she says stuttering out her words._

_"Im saying its you Davis. It's always been you. Im in love with you Davis, I've always loved you."_

_"Dean"_

_"I loved you when we were kids and I love you now. You're the girl for me; and im the guy for you. I can only hope you love me too"_

_"maybe i do, love you"_

_end of flashback_

_"Oh_ my god! I can't believe it's finally happen." I say jumping off the stool and hugging him instantly. "Do you know how long I've waited for this? Oh my god what did Brooke say? Better yet did you guys to it?"

Once again he found himself chuckling. "Calm down a kitten, I had know idea that this would get you so excited."

"Seriously" I said pulling back from him. "I've been shipping Brean since we were kids. This just proves that not only am I right but I have good instincts. So what's gonna happen next since you've admitted you like her and I know for a fact she likes you. I mean if not she wouldn't dare listen to your music when your gone" as soon as the words escaped me I quickly covered my mouth. The last part was supposed to be a secret. Brooke complained about Dean and his classic rock music calling it nosie, but really when he wasn't around she listened to it.

"Really" Dean asked just as Brooke came out of her bedroom. As I had suspected, his eyes quickly shot over to Brooke. At least everything was finally out in the open. Now they could, stop the charade because know one was buying it at all.

And She was also sporting a grin as well. She gave me her famous one brow raised and looked between the two of us. "You two got something you wanna share with me" she asked her hands on her hips. "Or Nathan?" she asked raising a brow up in the air.

"Good morning B!" I said giving her a knowing grin. She looked happy just as happy as Dean, and I was just waiting for the moment when we could all acknowledge what happen last night.

"Morning Hales" She said hopping on the counter top. " Dean" Brooke said looking at him a second too long.

"Davis" he said before smirking.

I could hardly contain myself as I watched the two of them. Finally they had owned up to what we all knew. They liked each other and had liked each other for a very long time. For a moment I watched the two of them watch each other. It was cute because neither Brooke nor Dean were shy yet here they were stealing glances at one another.

"Ok" Dean said clapping his hands. "This is awkward. I'm out. I'll see you guys later" Dean said before grabbing his plate and heading straight for the door. Once the door had closed, I turned my eyes on Brooke who was twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. That had never happened.

"Brooke" I called trying to hide my excitement.

"Haley" she countered

"Brooke" I said again.

I knew she could see it on my face. This news was bigger then the kiss that happened what seemed like eons ago. We had been waiting for this moment for a long time and I for one couldn't figure out why Brooke was being so coy about it. I mean this was the same girl that went on and on about her sex life, in fact I had heard so much about Lucas and the things he did with his tongue that the mention of his name and the sight of him made me sick to my stomach. I shuddered at the mere thought of it. Anyway Brooke was open about everything but now that she finally got to hear the words she had been longing for, for so long the girl was quiet.

Rolling her eyes, she finally decided to turn her head in the direction of her friend. "By the squeaky sound of your voice I can only assume that Dean told you what happened last night" Brooke voiced.

"Yes" I said eagerly. "Seriously B, you've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. So what are you gonna do about it?"

That was the million-dollar question. Last night had been something that she had wanted to hear, she had been waiting for the moment when Dean had said he loved her since they were kids. You'd think she'd be happier but really Dean's confession just left her feeling confused. I mean why would Dean decide to tell her now, especially since he knew that she had a boyfriend. Lucas was a great guy and Dean hated him, it was probably the only reason he had even dared mention love.

"Nothing." She said simply before opening up a magazine.

"What?" I asked mouth hanging open in shock. "Brooke this is crazy! Dean loves you, he's always loved you and you love him. " I pointed out. "You two have been dancing around each other for years, everyone knows you're meant to be so why are you holding back?"

"You're kinda pushy this morning, does this have anything to do with Nathan" she said before once again rolling her eyes.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes and let out a sigh. "Brooke. Im serious. If you can give me one reason why you and Dean can't be together then I'll back off. "

Shrugging her shoulders, she spoke. "I have a boyfriend, you may remember him his name is Lucas"

I let out a scuff. Lucas, if only he would disappear in this deep dark abyss. "Luke is a snob and a half, I'm sure he'll be just fine"

"You really don't like him do you" she ask while standing against the counter.

"No. I really don't like him." I said crossing my arms. "B. You know I love you- and I want what's best for you and I believe that's Dean. And I think you know that too" I said before kissing her cheek and heading for my bedroom. I wanted to talk to her about Nathan but seeming as she had her own personal problems. Me falling in love with Nathan could wait.

+-+-

After Haley had gone, he turned a sharp on his brother. Lucas had been dropping hints about the bet the whole time Haley had been here, plus he had this look it was like he was purposely starting trouble.

"What the hell was that?" He asked after watching Lucas fiddle with his blackberry. He could tell that something was off with his older brother. Lucas looked nervous or something.

"Nothing. I was just having a little fun Nate, relax I'd never spill the beans about our little bet."Lucas voiced before looking down at his blackberry again. He had heard from a reliable source that despite his visit to Paris to ensure Peyton would stay away, the brooding girl was still thinking about coming home. And that was the reason the reason he had turned up at Nathan's house today. He planned to ruin any chance Peyton had with Nathan by telling him that their old friend was coming home. He knew that despite what Nathan had said about Peyton Sawyer that his little brother had loved the girl before.

"Im serious Luke"

He voiced deeply. He really liked Haley and hoped that Lucas would forget the bet all together. He knew that if Haley had found out about the bet she'd never speak to him again. In his mind he didn't do anything wrong, he made a bet about Haley but that was before he knew anything about her, and the bet, and Lucas had brought the two of them together, so he couldn't hate it too much. He just wanted to make sure that the bet stayed between the two of them. Haley didn't need to know the origins of his attention toward her. It didn't matter . . . not anymore.

"Ok" Lucas said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess Haley has really gotten under your skin huh? I mean why else would you get so bent out of shape over a little bet" Lucas voiced before sitting back to eye his brother closely. He hadn't anticipated Nathan actually falling for Haley, no he had hoped he could get him to watch Haley while he went after Brooke. And now look what happened, the only up side to the whole Nathan and Haley situation was that Peyton would no doubt be devastated and go back to Paris. Peyton wanted Nathan once again and refused him like she did before, and because of that he would make her life a living nightmare.

"Good" he said nodding his head in agreement. "So how was Paris" he asked feeling much better. He knew that Lucas was a snake and to tell the truth he was similar, but at the end of the day they were still brothers and that had to mean something.

"Uneventful" Lucas said before turning his eyes elsewhere. Paris had been horrible. For some reason Peyton had gotten it in her head that she could return to life she had before. She wanted Nathan back and he wouldn't stand for it.

_Luke's Flashback_

_"I don't care what you say or do Lucas Scott, it wont change the way I feel about Nathan...the way I've always felt about Nathan." Peyton Sawyer growled out._

_The look in her eyes made him laugh. Did she really think he cared? He'd tell Nathan in a heartbeat what she did and why she ran out on her wedding day. "Somehow I don't think my little brother would like the fact that you had sex with me the day before your wedding" he tossed out before laughing yet again._

_"You took advantage of me." She yelled back. "You knew I was scared and you took advantage of the whole situation. You pretended to be my friend, you pretended to care about my fears and then once you got me into bed you used that against me."_

_Crossing his arms. He spoke. "You didn't want to marry Nathan"_

_"I was scared but when I woke up in the morning I realized that I really did love Nathan and that all my fears were fears- but you- you ruined our lives" she said firmly. "Nathan and I would have been happily married,"_

_"Rehashing the past is really a waste of time. I was there remember? I was the one that seduced my brothers fiancé and I was the one that ruined your chance of ever being with him again. He'll never take you back, and if he does I'll tell him the truth."_

_"You don't scare me Lucas Scott" she said walking up to him. "I don't care what you say to him, because in the end I still love him and that wont change"_

_"You think I won't tell him. I would love to let him know what a whore you really are P.S."_

_"And when you do tell him, I will enjoy watching you all by yourself. Because in the end you'll lose Nathan and he's all you've got."She said her confidence coming back. "You're jealous of your brother Lucas and it's really sad. Though I see why- Nathan has people who love him and you- you'll never have anyone that loves you because your horrible person."_

_"And you're any better" he asked squinting in her direction._

_"No. Im just as bad, but the difference between you and me, is that I love Nathan and he loves me"_

_End of flashback_

"Well I guess that's what you get for skipping out on that dinner party mom and dad threw last night"

He couldn't help but bask in glory "Payback is a bitch isn't it. That is for always running out on me when you and Peyton were together. I covered your ass more times then I'd like to count" he finished before turning his eyes on his brother. He noticed how tense Nathan had become at the mere mention of Peyton. She didn't have a chance.

At the mention of Peyton he felt the anger he felt from last night return. He had heard that Peyton had wanted him back and to tell the truth if he ever saw her again he wasn't sure what he'd do or say. Part of him wanted to know the reason why she left him, because he knew the reason then it would be easier to move on with Haley. Haley was the type of girl that he could fall in love with, she was everything that he wasn't and that was ok because sometimes you need someone that is your opposite to complete you. And he could easily admit to himself that he Nathan Royal Scott was falling in love with Haley Marie James.

"What are you thinking" Lucas asked suspiciously? Nathan could be devious at times but usually had stopped just before he went too far.

"I think we need to end the bet now, I'll give you the money I owe and everything will be settled."

"No way. I know she's almost fallen in love with you and by the way she dressed this morning in her sheet I know by now you've had your way with her. We're not finished yet."

"Lucas" he said turning his head sharply. "Don't you ever get tired of it, because I do. Haley is a great girl, a girl I could even fall in love with.

Lucas let out a chuckle. "Your Nathan Scott you don't believe in love, at least not after what Peyton did to you. Or did you forget she left you at the alter, you were ready to be stuck with her for the rest of your life and she bailed" he admitted with a slight twinkle in his eye. "What makes you think Haley is any different. Do you think she'd ever really love the real you, not the guy that been playing her from the very beginning"

Shrugging his shoulders. "There is something about her Lucas, something that's really great. I think im _falling in love_ with her." he admitted.

"Dude what happen while I was away why are you suddenly talking about the dreaded four letter word." Lucas asked surprised by the turn of events.

Taking a seat next to his older brother he let out a deep breath. "Peyton happen" Nathan said before fetching his cell that was ringing. He took one look at it and instantly knew who it was. Picking up the phone he showed it to Lucas who looked more upset then he even imagined. Peyton Sawyer was calling, Larry had been right.

A.N. 2: I hope to have The Right kind of wrong out soon im editing the chapter as we speak. I also hope to have my new story out as well. Enjoy:

Spoilers: A birthday party brings out the best and worst of people, two people own up to what they are feeling, someone is out for revenge and two hears are broken. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Hey all! I know it's been forever since I've updated but im back with a new chapter. I've actually outlined the rest of the story so we should have updates regularly. This chapter is quite long, to make up for lost time. Thanks for all that read and replied.**

**special thanks to: twilightnaley19, kay17tj,angel3618, AssileMelly, and naleyalways4eva**

**xoxo**

**queena**

**Chapter 9: My Love**

I had come to realization that I was full blown in love with Nathan Scott. And the silly thing was that I was beginning to think he was falling in love with me too. We trusted each other, we cared about each other and shared everything together. I never in a million years thought that I would learn to trust someone like Nathan. From the moment I met him I knew he was bad news, he was arrogant, self centered and all the things that I usually deemed undesirable yet I found myself slowly but surly falling in love him. Nathan had changed my outlook on just about everything and the fact that he needed as much as I needed him made everything so much better.

"Tell me again why I am the only person that is helping you with the preparations for tonight?" Sam asked as the two of us gathered fire wood for the bond fire. Since summer was fast approaching, I had figured we'd throw a party with summer in mind, and Brooke so graciously allowed me to use the beach-house her father bought her for her when she turned sixteen.

"Easy" I said casting my eyes in his direction. "Brooke is driving me insane and as much as I love her, I cannot bare to take one more minute of her and the constant talking that comes with being torn between two lovers" I say before sitting down in the sand. The beach house is perfect and the weather is nice so tonight is going to be a blast.

"And Dean, you couldn't ask Dean" Sam implores before sitting next to me.

"Dude have you been listening to the two of them for the last two weeks, all they ever do is talk about one another- its seriously driving me crazy" I admitted before digging my feet further into the sand.

"I choose to ignore the two of them as much as possible" Sam says before grinning over at me."It's nice to see you so happy Hales- you really deserve it"

"Thanks Sammy!" I say before leaning over and putting my head on his shoulder. "Im really happy and for the first time in a long time I don't feel like the ground beneath me will split open." I admitted softly. "I think Nathan is the one for me, he's all I ever think about- he's the one I want" I continue on, all the while watching the surf.

"He's a lucky guy" Sam says as he runs his fingers through my hair. "And I think he'll love this party your throwing for him as much as he probably loves you" he admitted swallowing hard at his words. Haley was in love and for the first time he saw what was in his face. If Brooke and Dean realized their feelings for each other then he knew he had to acknowledge his feelings for the girls sitting next to him. He was in love with Haley Marie James, and the only problem was that she loved someone else.

"You really think so" I asked raising my head up. The one thing I wanted to do was to make Nathan feel loved. Lately work had been driving him crazy, not to mention he had been arguing a lot with Lucas, I just wanted to do something nice for him.

"I know so. He has you and despite you being a short-tempered pip squeak. " He says before swiftly getting up. Seconds later his hand is down to help me up and I roll my eyes at him playfully.

"Aww Sam you're so sweet" I say as he helps me up. "Thanks for helping me do all of this bud" I voice before throwing my arms around him.

"I'd do anything for you Hales- anything" he says as he hugs me back. "I love you Hales"

"I love you too, bud" I say pulling away from him. "Now come on, lets see if we can manage to pull Brooke and Dean from their self-imposed misery to help us celebrate this birthday party proper" I say before heading back to the house.

+-+

_Brooke and Dean_

Brooke Davis had a decision to make. For the past two weeks she had been doing her best to come up with reasons why getting together with Dean would be wrong, but she found none. However, she did find many reasons to end things with Lucas Scott. Reason number 1) had to do with his absent-ness as of lately. The two of them use to spend so much time together but now he didn't have the decency to call. Reason number 2) He didn't seem to miss her as much as she missed him. And finally the most important reason of them all was that despite everything, the only person she wanted to be with was Dean.

And that was the reason she had now found herself standing outside his door, instead of meeting Lucas for lunch. Lucas had been great to her, he had been the fresh air that she needed but in the end he wasn't who she wanted. And that alone told her something. Now all she had to do was get the nerve to break up with Lucas, which was harder then one would think. With Lucas everything was casual and she had to admit that although she really liked him, he didn't make her feel the way Dean had always made her feel. It was time to stop running from her feelings and face the facts and the facts were that she had always wanted to be with Dean Winchester and he had always wanted to be with her.

Without thinking she pushed open the door to see Dean sitting in the chair with his feet on the desk. A pen was hanging from his mouth and she couldn't get over how cute he looked.

"Hi" she said making her presence known.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Dean asked, as surprised look etched across his face.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she spoke. "I needed to see you" she admitted honestly.

"I see" he said before taking his feet off the desk. He could tell by the look on her face that she meant business and could only guess why. "Don't worry. I've already got the drinks packed and shipped over to the beach- house. Not to mention I got Sam to agree to grill the food, so this day will be perfect for kitten."

She gave him a quick smile. "Actually I didn't come here to check up on your progress for tonight." She said before pausing. "I came here to talk about us"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "You came here to talk about us?" he questioned before nodding his head in understanding. He wasn't sure if her impromptu visit was a good thing or bad thing. Whatever the reason he was just glad that she was here now. They needed to get this thing out in the open.

" Im not gonna lie, I'm glad you came regardless of what you have to say" he admitted. "I've been trying to keep my distance from you- to you give you time." He said standing up so that he was at eye level with her. He was pouring his heart out now and it could go either way but at least he was honest. "But its driving me crazy, I want to be with you Davis, and if you don't want me..."

"That's just it" she voiced interrupting him. "I want you, Winchester"

"Really" he asked coming closer to her. He was afraid that she'd continue to run away from him like always but she surprised him by staying.

"Really" she said bridging the tiny gap between them. With much ease she wrapped her arms around him. "Apparently, I've gotta thing for you Winchester"

"Good to know he said winking in her direction. "So when are we gonna get rid of the boyfriend." He asked as he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Very soon" she said tracing her fingertips over his lips. "Do you think you can wait for me" she asked giving him a dimpled grin.

"I waited this long what's a couple more hours. However I think you might need to give me a little ascensive to wait for you Davis, I mean I am a man that is in high commodity."

"What do you have in mind?" she questioned knowing good and well what he wanted and before she could even blink twice they were kissing.

-+-

_Lucas_

Lucas Scott had found himself pondering over what to do with the latest development regarding his brother. It was apparent that Nathan was falling for Haley James and to an effect he could use it to his advantage. This would throw Peyton off which could be entertaining to watch, although he wasn't sure Peyton would back off so easily. And he didn't need that. Nathan was supposed to keep Haley company so that he could have Brooke all to himself, but Haley had made it perfectly clear that not only did she not approve of him seeing Brooke but that she didn't like him much either.

Normally he wouldn't have a problem with this, but Haley and Brooke appeared to be really close and he would let nothing stand in the way of him having Brooke all to himself. So that posed a problem a big problem. He could either allow Peyton to see Nathan which would leave Haley out in the cold, or he could leave well alone and let Nathan for once make his own decisions without intervening. Nathan seemed to be fond of Haley although he didn't have the slightest idea why, but in the end it would solve his problem. If Haley was happy then Brooke would be happy, and if Brooke was happy then he would be happy. However if it was in effort to keep Brooke, he would go to any lengths to make himself look better in Haley's eyes, even if it meant throwing Nathan underneath the bus. He loved his brother but Brooke was important to him really important to him.

Quickly he rose to his feet and took a shot of brandy. He needed to calm down. Everything he worked for would not be ruined and in the end Nathan would never find out about Peyton, nor would Nathan ever find out about anything else that had recently occurred. The sound of his cell phone quickly got his attention and when he read the caller I.D. he knew that something had gone wrong. Instantly he picked the phone up to hear the news he had been dreading. His private investigator had lost sight of Peyton Sawyer. And that left him a state of panic.

"Find her" he yelled into the phone. "And make sure she doesn't leave France" he rattled out before slamming his phone shut

Lucas Scott found himself in a state of panic. The person who had been keeping tabs on the blond beauty known as Peyton Sawyer had lost her somewhere in France. The only good thing was that he was sure she'd never step foot near Nathan. Not with the gang down here and especially not since he had easily sent her a hatful text message supposedly from Nathan. Taking a deep breath he looked at the time, he had to hurry up and get ready. Haley had planned a birthday party for Nathan and he had to make sure and play the role of older supportive brother. Everything else would have to wait, everything. Tonight he would forget about all his plans and schemes and celebrate his little brothers birthday.

-+-+-

_Nathan and Haley_

Everything was set for the surprise birthday party and I for one was very proud of not only myself but of my friends as well. I knew Nathan would love this, and in the end it would take his mind off of whatever had been bugging him for the last couple of days. He had often gone silent of a bit distant and whenever I called him on it, he said nothing was wrong. And tonight I just wanted him to have some fun and relax

I was a ball of nerves as I made my way to see nathan. I had planned everything down to the wire and hoped that everything went accordingly. Tonight was much more then Nathan's birthday party, it was almost like that party that would cement our relationship together. I was in love with him, so much that he consumed me and tonight was he the night I planned on telling him how I felt. I was in love with Nathan Scott and that was a good feeling. For the first time I felt secure in a realtionship and I owed that to Nathan.

I had knocked twice before he had answered the door and the moment I saw him my heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome and the smile he was sporting just added to the appeal.

"See something you like?" he asked grinning knowingly.

"Maybe" I teased causing him to grin my way.

Before I knew it he had, he had put one arm around me and had brought me much closer then I had expected.

"Hi" he voiced while tossing her hair to one side of her neck. He had loved to see her neck. There was something so attracting about it. And he loved the little noises she made whenever he kissed her neck as well.

"Hi" I replied before biting my lip at the way he was looking at me.

"You look ravishing" he voiced, all the while looking her up and down. He watched as she turned that familiar shade of rose, he never got tired of making Haley James blush, in fact he loved doing it."This sun dress is exceptionally nice but I think it might look better on my floor" he playfully admitted.

I playfully rolled my eyes his way. "Its not gonna happen" I said while shaking my head at him. Nathan was always ready to go and usually I was game, but tonight I had to get him down to the beach for his party. Playtime could wait for later.

"Come on Hales" he begged. "I think you'd like if I ravished you" he voiced while laying kisses along her neck. "In fact I think you'd purr like a kitten" he whispered out. His hands slid to her behind where he cupped it appreciably.

Biting my lip, I pulled on the collar of his shirt. "How about we make a deal? You come with me out tonight, and I'll grant any wish you want for your birthday?" I asked all the while raising my eyebrows suggestively. "Think of all the fun we could have" I posed as I tried to keep up my act.

The truth was that I didn't need much persuading to be with Nathan, but we had everyone at the house waiting for the guest of honor, and I couldn't just not show up- especially since they were waiting.

"Please" I added for effect. Nathan loved when it seemed like I was begging for something, and usually I would hold out for as long as possible but this time I decided to use my big guns.

For a moment he thought about her proposition. He was ready to drag this thing out but the way she looked at him, with those big brown eyes, made him change his mind. Obviously she was up to something and despite the fact that he hated surprises he decided to go along with what she was saying.

"Fine, but you Ms. James are on notice. You're under house arrest the moment I get you alone in my bed." he said reaching out to stroke her face "and I swear no begging will stop me"

I grinned his way and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Sounds exciting, I cant wait" I say before tugging him out of the door.

+-+

After a little convincing and a promise to do naughty thing I had managed to get Nathan out of the house and to the beach. He seemed to like the idea of going to the beach.

"So are you going to tell me the reason you've blindfolded me?" he asked after a few moments of silence. When she had originally pulled out the blind fold he expected something kinky but when she had proceeded to drive the car he knew nothing kinky would happen.

"It's a surprise" I said chuckling. Nathan was probably one of the most impaitent people I had known, which was very odd considering that Brooke was usually the first person I thought of when the word impatient was said, but Nathan no he took the cake now he was ahead of Brooke, and Dean, which spoke volumes.

"Does this surprise the two of us naked?" he asked hopeful. From what he could tell by the sound Haley had brought him to the beach. Sex on the beach sounded good right about now.

"No" I said rolling my eyes. When we came to a stop I looked his way and grinned. "Are you ready to see your surprise?" I asked trying to hide my excitement. Everything had turned out the way I had hoped, everyone had come to celebrate Nathan's big day. He was truly loved, some of his friends had been out of the country yet they came back just to celebrate with Nathan, it showed just how special he was to so many people. He may have had a rough exterior but once you got to know him, he was a guy that was so much more then what people had seen on the outside.

"Yeah, Hales the suspense is driving me crazy" he said before the blind fold was removed from his eyes. It was then that he saw all of his friends sitting around the beach-house. Everyone had a cup in hand and a knowing look on their faces. In the back their was sign that read, "Happy Birthday Nathan!"

"Surprised!" I asked before nibbling on my bottom lip. I could tell by his silence that he was surprised. We had set up everything. We had a volleyball net set up, people were throwing around a football while others were tanning on sun chairs, this was the perfect beach party...for the perfect man.

"You did this for me?" he asked turning around to face her. Their wasn't a day that went by that Haley James hadn't surprised him. Haley James was a wonder to him.

"Yeah" I said sheepishly. "With the help of some friend of course" I said gesturing to the people who really had helped me. Brooke, Sam and Dean of course helped tons, but Jake helped me locate all of Nathan's west coast friends, while Blair had helped locate the upper eastside crew. "I wanted to show you that I cared" I said easily. And I did care for him. In fact I knew in my heart that I was in love with him. I planned on telling him when we were alone tonight, that I loved him because I did. After my string of bad luck with boyfriends I thought love didn't exist but Nathan, had made me fall in love with him.

"Nice. And you invited Lucas" he said noticing that his elder brother had disappeard as soon as the words had left his mouth.

"Well he is your brother" I pointed out, a frown coming to my face. Uh Lucas. "Happy birthday Nathan!" I said before giving him a hug.

"Thanks" he said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "How'd you know I needed something like this" he asked.

"Well, im more perspective then you give me credit for" I admitted before winking his way."Besides I figured we could spend all tomorrow in bed." I said biting back a smile

"I see" he said smirking at her. "Now whose trying to get who naked?" He asked gazing at her adoringly. Something came over him, an emotion he wasn't sure he'd ever feel. He was beginning to think that he loved her, and if not he could really love her.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully before throwing my arms around him. "You know you love it"

It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out that he loved her too- but stopped shortly. He hadn't loved anyone since Peyton and really he wasn't sure if he loved her before. The way he felt for Haley was something completely different compared to Peyton. "Yeah I do" he said reaching out to touch her face again. "Birthday sex is the best kind, well then again any kind with you is good for me"

"Nathan"I said blushing "people might hear you" I chastised all the while my cheeks grew warm again.

"Trust me Hales, everyone here knows what I've been thinking about" he said before placing a seductive kiss to her neck.

"Uh cool it you too." Blair called interrupted the two of us. "Nate I need you, now would be nice"

"Im busy Queen B" he muttered as his arms stayed wrapped around Haley.

"So am I but I made time for you" She said while tapping her foot impatiently in the sand.

Turning around so that I now face Blair I gave her a smile. "He's all yours I should go find Brooke"

"She's with Luke"

I couldn't help but tense up. If Brooke was with Lucas that meant she was still debating the issue of wether to be with Dean or Lucas. Really it shouldn't be a hard decision but then again I wasn't in her shoes. Poor Dean, and poor Sam, my poor boys couldn't catch a break in the love department. It figured that the time that Brooke and I have things figured out that things would go downhill for the two of them.

"Ok, I guess I'll find my boys" I said before placing a kiss to Nathan's cheek.

"Hales" Nathan called stopping me mid stride. "Promise me you wont meddle"

"I'll do my best" I said before leaving the two of them alone.

He watched as Haley walked away. He was lucky to have her in his life, she was a good girl, a girl that trusted him even though he first intentions with her weren't pure. But that was due to the playboy he was use to being. He could easily admit that Haley had changed him, he wanted to be a better person for her because she believed he was a good person.

"You cant even take your eyes off of her. Can you. Did you tell her how you feel?" Blair asked with a knowing voice.

"Am I that obvious" turning his gaze away Haley, who was now sitting at the fire pit with some friends.

"As obvious as your slimy brothers pickup lines" she said chucking. "But im very happy for you Nate. All I've ever wanted to see is my best friend happy and it appears that Haley is the girl that brought back your smile. And you deserve this"

he let out a small chuckle while burying his feet in the sand. "Aww Queen B. Is that tears I see in your eyes?" he mocked.

"Shut up" she said pushing him over. "After she who shall not been known fled the country you were a wreck and im just saying its good to see you happy again."

"Thanks Blair" he said putting his arm around her. "I really do like her. Haley, she's amazing. I mean she put this party together for me, to show she cared." he said pausing. "I want to be the guy she thinks I am, I don't want to hurt her"

"You wont" she said easily. "I've never seen you look so lost in love in my life. Okay you wont hurt Haley."

"I already have." he admitted. "She doesn't know this but the reason I started seeking her was for a bet I made with Lucas" he voiced.

Flipping her hair to the other side she spoke. "Nathan that was a long time ago, and surly before you started to fall in love with this girl. Do me a favor Nate, and don't let anything or anyone come between the two of you. Nothing else matters but you and Haley, everything is else is just crap"

He knew what she was talking about and clicked his tongue. Of course Blair had known all about Peyton. She was the queen of gossip. The two them had been best friends for a long time before Peyton had turned her back on everyone. "By the tone of your voice I guess you've heard,"

"That my former bestfriend is trying to reel you back in." she said looking over at him as if it were obvious. "Of course. Listen Nate, im on your side, I'm on team Nathan and Haley." she said simply. "And if you need anything, I'm here for you" she said offering him friendly smile.

"Good to know" he said standing up. "Now how about we celebrate my birthday proper"

.+.

"So what's the verdict" I asked as the two of us sat by the fire, and watched Dean. Of course Sam and I had immediately assumed that he would take the news rather hard, but Dean was a trooper. He seemed to be taking the news much easier then I had taken the news.

"He seems to be taking the news pretty well" Sam noted. "Better then you are" he pointed out.

"Well that is not a good thing. I thought we both wanted Brooke and Dean to be together" I said pouting.

"Hales, we cant make them do anything they don't want to do. Besides if its meant to be don't you think they'd get together? And as for Dean he's good right now he has new girls to flirt with, as do I" Sam said before getting up and kissing my forehead. "I will see you later"

"Where are you going" I called after him. I watched as Sam had met a girl who I had never seen before and the two of them starting talking animatedly. Nathan was right I needed to stop meddling, I had always hated when my friends had done it to me, but now that I was happy I wanted to make sure they were happy as well. Nonchalantly, I craned my neck in hopes of spotting Brooke without Lucas but I found no such luck, in fact I couldn't find the two of them. Giving up I decided to enjoy the party.

The party had actually turned out better then I had expected everyone seemed to be having fun and Nathan appeared to be very pleased. As I stood out and watched everyone I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. For once in my life I was in a healthy secure relationship and it felt good. In fact I was sure that for the first time I had found real love with Nathan Scott.

Just as I was deep in thought I felt two familiar arms encircle around me. "Here you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" he said resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"I said relishing in his strong arms.

"Good" he said laying a kiss to her temple. "Listen Hales I was thinking we could sneak out of here and have our own fun."

I couldn't help the gasp that came from my lips. "Nathan you cannot leave your birthday party that is unbirthday like" I said turning around in his arms.

He let out a chuckle "relax I've made sure to say hello to everyone so that they wont think we're being rude"

I shook my head at him, he had everything figured out. "Nathan!"

"Listen" he said placing both of his hands on both sides of my face. "I love everything you did for me tonight, but what I really want to do is spend time with you, without anyone else around" he said biting his lip. "You promised and Ms. James your under strict orders" he voiced all the while his hands had moved to her hips.

I held back a grin. "I guess I have no choice then huh"

"No" he said kissing her cheek. "Its better if you just give in now anyway"

+-+

I was sure that Nathan had broken all the speeding laws but we had reached his house unscathed. By the time we had gotten back to his place it was nearly one o clock in the morning. Nathan had easily picked me up and opened the door while carrying me. I felt like such an idiot but used the situation to my advantage, by kissing his exposed neck and raking my nails along the back of his neck.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?' he asked once the door was finally opened.

"Maybe" I teased only to gain a lustful look my way.

"Trust me Hales, your gonna pay for that and soon"

Smirking I spoke. "I'm counting on it" I said giggling as he dropped me onto the bed. I scooted back further so that my head was resting on the pillow and admired him as he swiftly removed his shirt. Soon he was inches away from resting his hands on either side of me.

"Is this the way we're playing the game tonight Hales?" he asked breathing deeply into her neck.

"Maybe. I'm at your mercy" I said easily flipping the two of us over so that I was now on top. I watched the excitement flicked across his eyes and felt my confidence boost. I watched him as he watched me before my lips launched onto his. Our eyes was fiery with so much passion. His hands had gone straight to my unruly hair as my own hands had raked across his back.

Suddenly I pulled back knowing all to well that if I wanted to drag this out, ,I had to have some self restrained. "Wh- where are you going" he asked his hands seeking me out.

"I'll be just a minute" I said before his strong arms gripped me yet again.

"Your not going anywhere" he breathed out causing me to shiver. Before I knew his hands had began to fiddle underneath my sun dress. I closed my eyes as his fingers skillfully crawled up my legs. My plan was to do a little strip tease for him but it seemed that he had other plans and who was I to tell him otherwise especially when he fingers felt so good on my skin. I could hardly form words as my mouth formed an o shape.

"Your all mine, Haley James, all mine" he said looking at me with a look that I could only classified as love.

"I'm yours" I admitted my voice cracking in the process. I had wanted to deny it for so long but looking at him like this, and seeing that look in his eyes made it easier for me to admit to myself that I loved him. I was in love with Nathan Scott and by the looks of it he was in love with me as well.

Ever so slowly I pushed him down so that he was lying on his back, and then I began to slowly but surly remove all of his clothes. My lips had laid kisses across his face, neck, chest and soon had traveled to his newly exposed lower region. I watched as the chasing emotions crossed his facial features before his eyes closed.

"You're amazing Hales, you know that" he finally admitted when he was able to form sentences.

"I've been told on occasion" I said winking at him

"well its true" he said before placing his lips once again on mine.

Our bodies soon got tangled as we began to dance and as the stars came out words of love were murmured.

+-+

I had awaken early the next morning hungry for food. After a romp session I was always hungry and this time was no different. As I got out the bed, I found myself stealing a sneak peak at a sleeping Nathan. I loved him and I knew that he loved me, and the best part about that was the fact that neither of us expected it. For once in my life I wasn't looking for love yet it came knocking on my door.

Tip toeing out I headed straight for the fridge. We had brought birthday cake home so I was planning on having cake for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Just as I was about to dive into the cake I heard the doorbell ring. Looking at the clock I was amazed and little shocked to see that someone had come over so early. I could only pray that it wasn't Lucas because I had enough of him for at least two months.

Looking in the peephole I caught sight of a woman that looked vaguely familiar. I had seen a picture of her somewhere, I just wasn't sure where. "Hi! Can I help you?" I asked opening the door.

"Hi" she said offering a curt smile. "Is Nathan here" she asked all the while scanning her eyes on the girl in front of her. She looked much too young and much too innocent for Nathan. "

"Hales" whose at the door. He said wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He felt her shift and soon move out of the bed, and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Especially once the door bell rung. He stopped in his tracks once he saw who was standing at the door.

"Peyton" called his tone voice laced with confusion and shock. He never thought she would actually come back here, yet here she was standing in his living room

"Nathan, hi" she said unsure of what else to say.

"Wh- what are you doing here?' he asked lost in the moment. It had been so long since he had seen her that he caught himself staring at her.

She let out a sigh."I couldn't stay away any longer. Besides thought it was high time I come back home, to you" she said easily, truthfully. Lucas could easily ruin her chance with Nathan but if she didn't make things right, she'd never know what they could be.

It was then that he caught sight of Haley, he found himself looking at her and then looking at Peyton. What a way to start the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N**. Hey all im back with the next chapter to this story! Once again thanks for reading and replying. I was blown away by the amount of replies the last chapter got. I guess I did something right with the chapter. This story is turning into something of its own and im very proud of that. Things are starting to get scandalous so I hope you all enjoy it!

Special thanks: kayatj17, Mel10, mirna23, twilightnaley19, angel03618, haleyalways4eva

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 10: Little Lies**

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_Im torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_let me go, just let me go_

_"Peyton- what, what are you doing here?"_

At first I thought I was hearing things but on the look of their faces I knew I hadn't heard wrong. This was Peyton, the girl who had left him at the altar, and she was beautiful.

I watched the look that crossed the two of them and soon found myself slowly but surely backing away. Nathan seemed to be in his own world with Peyton. And I wasn't apart of that world. While watching the two of them I got this odd feeling that I was the third wheel; and maybe just maybe it was supposed to be Nathan and Peyton celebrating his birthday.

Suddenly I felt a chill run through me and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I must have looked dreadful because both Peyton and Nathan had turned to look at me. And it was then that I knew I had to go. Brooke always said that I wore my heart on my sleeve and I was afraid that all my cards were showing. Without much of a word I headed straight for the bedroom. I heard voices in the background, mainly Nathan telling his ex to sit down because they had a lot to talk about, and then he was in the room with me. I felt stupid for running out like that, but I also felt like I had no place to be here. A lot had changed in the last couple of hours or so and I wasn't sure that I was fully up to speed on everything.

My back was to him because I felt so exposed. He may not have heard me but I had confessed my love for him and he took one look at the girl whom he claimed ripped his heart out, and I no longer existed. It was a harsh reality, that I had to face Peyton was here obviously to win back Nathan and their was a chance that he may want her back.

"Haley" he said walking up and touching my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I lashed out, and surprisingly he recalled quickly. I thought he would have held me, or told me everything was okay, that I was overacting to seeing how beautiful his ex was, but he did nothing. "I should go" I said not daring to meet his eyes. With my back still turned I hunted for my belongings, I didn't want to be here, not anywhere near him, or her.

I had seen the look of surprise on his face and I was almost sure that he missed her. They looked like the perfect couple, she was beautiful and he was handsome. They were the couple that won prom king and queen without even trying and I was jealous of that.

"Here let me help" he said bending to retrieve the garment he had carelessly tossed aside on a mere seven hours ago. He could barely look at her right now, she looked so hurt and nothing had even happened. He wasn't sure how to react everything had happened so fast. Peyton should up and Haley had freaked out and now he was just trying to deal with it all.

"It's ripped." I said realizing that my undergarments were now useless.

"We were in a hurry" he rationalized. "I was in a hurry" he said almost sheepishly. And for a moment he saw the walls that were beginning to build up had seized and then they heard a cough and suddenly she was once again in a hurry.

"I'm sure you too have a lot to catch up on, so I should go" I said again. This time I had made an effort to leave, but he grabbed for my arm. I wanted to leave with some kind of dignity yeah my undergarments were in shreds and my dress was just as useless to the fact that I was now wearing an oversized dress shirt with a belt but still I had dignity.

"I'll walk you out" he said reaching out for her hand and to his surprise she had taken in his hand. He looked at their fingers entwined and as per tradition kissed her hand. Without much of a glance toward Peyton he had walked Haley to her car. He needed to deal with Peyton and after that he and Haley would go back to normal. Before Haley their was no normal, just games and lies and now he had a normal life, with a girl.

" You didn't have to walk me out?" I said standing looking back at the house. "You have company."

"So what, Peyton can wait" he admitted honestly.

"Brooke will be worried about me." I admitted looking down. "I should really get going."

He nodded in response. "Thanks for everything Haley, you made my birthday memorable" he said moving close to place a kiss to her temple. "I'll call you later."

"Ok" I said nodding. I looked at him for a moment longer before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. I loved him, I was in love with him and hoped that he realized that.

Pulling back, I looked at him one more moment before getting in my car and heading home. It was only when I was alone that realized the tears that were starting to fall from my eyes.

-+-

Nathan

He had stood outside for quite a while after Haley had left he had to get control of his temper because he was sure that the moment he walked into the house he was going to tear Peyton a new one. Who the hell did she think, she was, showing up at his house in general. She hadn't so much spoke to him since she had left him standing at the altar like a fool, yet now on his birthday she finally decided to grace him with her presence.

Walking into the house he found her sitting at the table eating a piece of cake. His cake! The birthday cake that Haley had brought for him. He couldn't hide his disgust from her and quickly cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here Peyton?" he asked taking a seat across from her.

"I told you, I missed you" she said putting the fork down delicately. She anticipated his reaction to be somewhat cold. She had left him at their wedding without much of a word. But if he knew that she was scared and nervous then maybe he'd take her back. She had spent the time after the wedding in another country running away from what she did but every night it caught up to her. She loved Nathan, had always loved Nathan. And that brought her to the girl that Nathan had over. She had easily assumed that he would have found some silly girl to play with, what she hadn't expected was for him to be so attentive with the new girl. She had seen the way he catered to this girl, and she didn't like it one bit.

He let out a loud scoff. "You missed me?" he asked before laughing dryly. "You left me at the fucking altar how in the hell could you even miss me?" he asked placing his hands on the table.

His stare was too hard for her to take. It was the guilt that ate at her. She had done something so stupid as to let Lucas Scott come between them and now even though he had no idea that she was in town, she still felt like he would somehow ruin things with Nathan, if that girl didn't do it already.

"I was scared" she admitted quietly. "I was afraid we were rushing into things with getting married, so I ran. We were together since we were kids, I just wanted to make sure that we were making the right decision because marriage is forever. Once I left, I realized that I'll love you forever and marriage was probably the best choice for us"

He shook his head. "I was scared too, I had bad nerves but I showed up I didn't run like a coward." He shot out quickly.

"Fine" she said raising her hands up. "Im a coward and a lot of other bad things but I love you, and you wouldn't be this angry if you didn't still love me to." She said standing up and moving so that she was inches away from him. She placed her hand on his cheek hoping to see something but his eyes were almost blank.

"Don't touch me" he said grabbing her fist in his hands, just as she pushed up against him. He wouldn't lie, he was still attracted to Peyton Sawyer, she made his body hum with excitement but that didn't mean he was going to bed her. He had Haley now, she was a good girl and Peyton . . . well he knew what Peyton was.

"So what's her name" she asked raking her nails across his neck. She couldn't shake the image of him being so caring, so carful with his newest conquest. It was upsetting to see because this girl could actually be her competition, which in a sense wasn't fair because if it hadn't been for Lucas this girl wouldn't have a chance.

"Haley" he said a smirk forming on her lips. She was jealous and upset and she deserved a hell of a lot more. After she had left him, he had been a mess and Haley had changed his tone. She brought fun back into his life.

Looking up into his eyes, she spoke. "She looks much too young, and doe eyed for you." She revealed.

"Jealous?" He questioned knowing the answer. He had known Peyton for so long most of her moves were already anticipated by him, yet he was still surprised to see her now.

"Yeah" she admitted. "Snow-white makes me want to blow chunks. She's not your type Nate" she says moving closer to him. "You don't like girls like her" she said grabbing his hands and placing on either side of her hips. "You don't want her. You want me. Just like I want you. We are meant to be Nathan. It's always been that way."

"Jealousy doesn't suite you Peyton." He said pushing her off of him. "Now leave." He gritted out before walking away from her, to fix him a much needed drink.

"No" She said shaking her head. " God what has gotten into you, has this chick gotten under your skin" she asked sliding her hand up his arm. "Are you turning soft on me?" she questioned with a devious smile on her lips.

Smirking he spoke. "Nothing about me is soft P. Sawyer "

"That's what I thought. Snow White may have gotten under your skin, but you don't love her. You could love her, but you know deep down in her heart that if she were to ever realize who you really were she'd head for the hills."

"You don't know that. You have no idea how I feel about Haley"

"But I do know she's in love with you- it was written all over her pretty little face. And as much as you want to love her, you can't, and I'm, the reason for that. You still love me Nate admit it." she voiced while placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Get the hell out of my house" he gritted out annoyed by her.

She sucked her teeth. "Fine, tell me you don't love me. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have asked me to marry you, you wouldn't be still angry with me." She continued. "I love you Nathan, I never stopped, now tell me you love me too"

+-+-+

Haley

It had been three days since Nathan's infamous birthday party and three days since I had waited in vain for him to call me. At first I had waited patiently by the phone for his call, Nathan had always called me right away so I expected his call but found nothing. On the second day I was beginning to lose hope that Nathan would even call, or remember me. And finally on the third day I found myself growing less interested in talking to him.

In the past the fact that my boyfriend, or the guy that I was seeing hadn't called me would have left me devastated. However, I had grown since the last time a boy had done me wrong and now I was comfortable in my own shoes.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked sitting next to me. She had been asking if I were okay for the last two days and each time she had asked I said the same thing. I was okay and it was the truth, I had been through far worst then a boy forgetting to call me.

Turning my head ever so slightly I looked her way. "For the last time, I am okay" I said as calmly as possible. When she opened her mouth again, I decided to ask about Dean because that was probably the only thing that would get her mind of the lack of phone call I had received from Nathan.

"So you and Dean have your first official date tonight, are you excited?" I asked with a ghost of a smile on my lips. The one thing I could do was concentrate on something else or someone else and Brooke and Dean were probably the best distraction I had right now.

Brooke had finally ended things with Lucas and now she and Dean were free to be together and they were together quite often. Since Brooke had broken free of evil, Lucas, she had been much happier and of course Dean was happier then I had ever seen him, but then again it could have been because I was sure they were having sex all the time.

"Of course I'm excited" Brooke said grinning my way. "The last couple of days we've been getting thoroughly aquatinted,"

"Trust me, I know and I've heard and what I haven't heard Sam has heard and he likes to share his nightmares with me" I said trying to sound upset but failing. I was actually thrilled about what had happen between Brooke and Dean. It had taken the two of them too long and they deserved this.

"Is it okay for me to be happy when I can see you're so sad?" Brooke asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"Of course it is B!" I answered truthfully.

"You know you were right, Dean Winchester is probably the guy for me, and I'm just glad that I finally got off of my ass and did something about it" Brooke mused. "Much like you should do with Nathan. If this chick is back in town, she wants him back, and you need to let him know and let her know that your still in the game"

I was about to say something when our door swung open and in walked our boys. Dean had a smile on his face that would light up a dark room, while Sam looked like he was on the verge of cracking. I guess he had heard Brooke and Dean getting acquainted this morning while I was able to sleep or at least attempt to fall asleep.

"How's it going kitten?" Dean asked pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I rolled my eyes at him while he stood next to Brooke "its going good but it would go better if you and Brooke would go and enjoy your date night, and leave Sam and I alone to rant about love and watch horror movies" I said causing him to chuckle.

"I see" he said turning to face Brooke. "Davis you heard the girl, apparently we are cramping their style meaning we should probably get going."

"Fine" she said grinning over at Dean before looking my way. "Don't wait up" she said before blowing a kiss to both Sam and me.

I was truly grateful that my friends wanted to take care of me but what I wanted most was just to forget about Nathan for a while, and having this movie night, was my way of doing just that. It was also nice to hang out with someone who was currently going through romantic troubles as well. Sam and I were in the same boat and spending time together made me feel less lonely or left out in the cold.

"So I'll get the movies and food" Sam suggested as he stood at the door to my apartment.

"And I've already gotten the beer and popcorn" I voiced smiling up at him.

"Good" he said smiling down at her. Even if the circumstances were not the best he relished in this time to spend with her. Even if things with Nathan worked out, Haley would still be his bestfriend. "So I'll be back in about twenty minutes"

"Ok" I said reaching out to give him a hug. Everybody had tried to cheer me up, but Sam he had left me alone and let me be and I was grateful for that. Reaching up I placed a kiss to his cheek.

"What's that for?" he asked surprised. She had hugged him one second longer then a normal hug and his heart had started beating faster.

"That's for being you. Now hurry up. I'm in the mood for gore and takeout." I said while pushing him out the door.

+-+

Sam had been gone all of 15 minutes when I heard a knock at the door. Surly he hadn't gotten everything in fifteen minutes. "Dude you must have pulled a speed racer or you haven't gotten all the things on the list" I said opening the door to see Nathan instead of Sam.

"Hi" he said almost sheepishly. When he finally saw her face, he couldn't help but catch his breath. Even now without a trace of makeup, and unruly hair Haley James was still enchanting. And the little pajamas she chose tonight were especially eye catching. She looked adorable.

"Hi" I said for better lack of anything else to say. I hadn't seen or heard from Nathan in three days so it was safe to say that I wasn't expecting him.

"Can I come in?" he asked resting his body against the door frame. He watched as surprised had hit her and wondered if she was happy or upset by his presence. He wasn't able to read her which was odd because after all the time they had spent together he thought he was beginning to read her emotions.

"Sure." I said opening the door to allow him to enter. It was weird having him here, we were so out of sync it wasn't even funny. I was a bit embarrassed about the way I had acted toward him once Peyton had come to see him, and I was sure he felt just as awkward in front of me.

"So were you expecting someone else at the door - to spend the night with?" he asked half-joking half serious. He was interested in knowing whom she planned on spending the evening with, and could admit that he was jealous that she had plans with someone else who obviously wasn't Brooke.

"Oh" I said grinning. " Sam and I are having a movie night!" I rattled on. "I supplied the beer, popcorn and candy, while he's getting dinner and the movies" I said simply.

When I finished my words, I couldn't help but notice the darkness in his eyes. Nathan had always been just a smudge jealous of Sam. According to Nathan, Sam was madly in love with me and I was just too blind to see it. I had always told him he was crazy and reminded him that his bestfriend is a girl so boys and girls can be friends.

"That sounds a lot like a date to me." he said all the while trying to keep his jealousy under wraps. Placing his hands deep into his pockets he watched her watch him. He knew he had no right, not to be jealous not after the way he let her walk out three nights ago, and certainly not after he had failed to get in touch with her until now. But he couldn't help it. Haley made him feel lots of emotions, among them was jealousy.

I clicked my tongue at the evident jealous tone of his voice. The mention of Sam and it was like Nathan was a completely different person. He became the jackass I met that first night on a stupid blind date. I also noticed a touch of bitterness in his voice which was uncalled for, because he was the one who didn't call me it wasn't the other way around.

"You didn't call" I reminded him my arms cross in front of my chest. "I waited and you didn't call and now you show up on my doorstep with an attitude because im hanging out with Sam." I pointed out. "And you've been hanging out with your ex girlfriend for three days. Sorry I don't see the reason for you to be upset." I dead panned.

"I know and I'm sorry for that." He said looking down. "Its just- Peyton showed up and I've been sorting everything out. I wanted to call you- but we had a lot of things to go over."

He knew that he had hurt her and understood if she were upset with him after what happen the other night. Peyton had barged back into his life sprouting off about love and fate. It was funny how love and fate suddenly mattered to her but where was it when they were about to walk down the isle. As usual Peyton had come to stir up trouble and in the process she had not only ruined a perfect moment between him and Haley, but she also reminded him of who he really was.

"It's okay" I said while putting my best face forward. Although I wasn't too fond of the idea of Nathan and Peyton being alone together, I did sympathize with him. It must have been hell seeing Peyton again especially so unexpectantly and I was sure he needed and wanted closure.

"Everyone needs closure and that includes you" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. ""How are you?" I asked my voice softening. I was sure seeing Peyton had brought up a lot of the issues that he had wanted to forget. This was the woman he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with, and she just up and left him.

"I've been better" he said meeting her eyes and for the millionth time he wondered if this was the right decision. Haley was a good girl, and she deserved someone better then him. She had started out as a bet to him and became so much more. Haley believed in him, she gave a damn about his well being, in fact she had gone to great lengths to show that she cared and he wasn't sure he was worth it.

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You don't know_

_You love me but you don't know me_

He reached for her hand and quickly placed a chaste kiss to it. Haley James made him want to be a better man, but wanting and being a better man was two different things. Peyton had reminded him of who he was, and the fact that she had so easily called his "act" with Haley had spoke volumes. Peyton knew that he was beginning to fall in love with Haley, but he knew just as well as Peyton that with a girl like Haley, he'd end up hurting her in the end.

"You know after Peyton had left me, I was a mess" he exclaimed as his palms began to sweat. "My ego was bruised so I did the first thing that came to mind, and that was to use every girl that came my way. I used many girls for sex and when I was done with them I tossed them away like I hadn't had a care in the world." He said looking down at his fingers nervously. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that from the moment I met you, I had plan to use you and take everything you were offering to give. I didn't want to be your friend, I didn't care about your life I just wanted your body." He said letting out a long breath.

His words hadn't come as much as a surprise as he thought they would. Of course I knew that Nathan was probably using me to get over what had happen with him and his ex, just as I was using him to distract myself from what had happened with Bobby. "Nathan, we both used each other to distract each other from our past, but the good thing is that we no longer are doing that. I like you in fact,"

"Haley" he called stopping me mid sentence.

I wanted to tell Nathan how I felt. I had to put myself out their and tell him how much I loved him. I wanted to hold back because usually I had chased all the guys in my past relationships, I had always been the first to speak of love and the other guys didn't deserve my love but Nathan did.

"Nathan there is something I need to tell you" I voiced before biting my lip nervously.

"Me first" he said stopping her short. "I shouldn't have let you walk out the other night, but I needed to talk to Peyton. I needed to hear what she had to say." He said watching as she stood across from him silent. "You're an amazing girl Haley James, you're selfless, beautiful and you're the first girl I've dated that is actually my friend."

The change in his voice sent alarm bells to my heart. Cautiously I spoke.

"Nathan what's wrong? Did Peyton say something to upset you" I asked before biting on my lower lip nervously.

Looking up he spoke. "She reminded me of who I am, and I'm not the guy for you".

Peyton may have been a lot of things, but she knew him and he knew her. Haley didn't know him. She didn't know that he could be mean and calculated. She didn't know that he use to be a womanizer or that he would be on girls for sport. He couldn't love Haley or be with her because in the end he'd hurt her more then she deserved. "I'm not a good guy Haley, I do things that would probably shock you- things that you wouldn't even think of."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I didn't like people deciding for me, and if Nathan thought he wasn't good enough for me, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that I was in love with him.

"Shouldn't I get to decide if you're the guy for me?" I asked glaring over at him. Brooke's words rung in my head. If I didn't put myself out, they're and tell Nathan I loved him, then he'd never know and then he'd be able to walk away from something that had the potential to be so beautiful. I needed to fight for what I wanted and I wanted Nathan.

He bit the inside of his jaw. She was so beautiful angry and she was fighting to be with him, only problem was he wasn't the guy she should be fighting for. She belonged with someone who would treat her right, who would love her the way she needed to be loved, and he wasn't sure if he was that kind of guy. In the end he didn't want to risk hurting her later. He didn't date good girls, and he knew Haley had a tender heart- he didn't want to risk her finding out about the bet and breaking her heart or him falling back into his old patterns and breaking her heart. He wanted more for her.

Walking closer to her he reached for her hands and easily placed them to his lips.

"Probably so, but I think it's best that we take a time out for a while."

I let out startled gasp and took a step back, I was expecting this, he didn't call that was the first indication. But I hoped that maybe my fears were just that- fears. "So you and Peyton are getting back together?" I asked a lump in my throat. I quickly backtracked. I didn't want to know if they were getting back together. "On second thought, don't tell me" I said holding my hand up.

"I like you Haley, we've been having a lot of fun together and I hope we can still hang out, as friends" he said watching as she sat on the couch. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that this was probably for her own good because in the end he would have screwed it up. But in the end he did no such thing.

"You're the first girl that I've dated that I actually mean when I say I want to be your friend. I care about you Haley, I like you and I'd be honored if you were my friend" he said watching as her shoulders trembled. He knew she was crying but she wouldn't turn to look his way.

Wiping my tears rapidly I turned to face him. "I guess it's good that we ended . . . " I said pausing to bite my lip and get a hold of myself. "I guess it's good that you ended things before something stupid happens" I finally got out.

"Like what?" he asked his hands now buried deep in his pockets. Seeing the hurt look on her face had nearly broken his heart. But he knew she'd be even more hurt if she knew the real reason he had gone after her, if she had known that he had bet Lucas he could not only bed her, but make her fall in love with him. He was a smug bastard.

I let out sarcastic chuckle. "Like one of us, or both of us falling in love."

I had failed to mention that I had already fallen in love, but that was another story. As soon as the words left my lips the two of us looked at one another for what felt like eternity. Both of us said nothing as the minutes went by and then Sam walked through the door. I had never been happier to see my friend then right at that moment.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll- I'll just go home." Sam said turning back around.

Nathan watched as realization hit the guy that he had always been jealous of. He wanted to stake his claim on Haley and almost walked closer to her but the look on her face stopped him.

"Actually, Nathan was just leaving" I said not bothering to look his way. I wouldnt pine away for Nathan if he didn't want me then he didn't want me. I had to deal with it and move on.

"Right Nathan?" I asked walking to the door. He didn't say anything and followed me. I sent Sam a look that said how grateful I was for his return and soon walked Nathan out into the hall. It was hard for me to be so cool and collected but I knew this was best for everyone. I wouldn't make a scene or cry. This was what Nathan wanted and who were I to stand in the way of what he wanted. If we were meant to be, we'd be, I not then at least we had fun while it lasted.

"I don't know how to do this" he said hoarsely. He had broken up with tons of girls but none of that mattered until now. He wasn't even sure if this was the right decision, especially the way his heart was beginning to lurch out of his chest. Peyton was back and that brought up a lot of things in life that he wanted to forget, as well as a lot of unresolved feelings. And Haley had deserved all of him, or nothing at all. His head was spinning and he wasn't sure if it had to do with the look that Haley had given him earlier or if it were due to the little voice in the back of his head, telling him this was a mistake.

"I do" I said finally looking up to meet his eyes. The bravado that I put on nearly melted away the moment our eyes met, but I kept up my appearance. "Goodbye Nathan." I said turning on my heel only to feel his hand quickly latch out to grab for my forearm. He was making this harder then it already was, and I guess he sensed it because soon he relented back.

"I meant what I said Haley. I hope we can still be friends" he said placing a lingering kiss to my cheek. And then without much of a word he had gotten on the elevator taking my heart with him.

Song credit: three doors down- let me go

**Spoilers**: Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas individually try to seek out revenge. Haley makes a important decision, and Nathan begins to have second thoughts. Haley and Sam grow closer. Plus Sam finds himself in a bad situation, and Brooke and Dean deal with the looming presence of Lucas.

**A.N. 2**: I know you all are probably like wth concerning the naley break up but I can say that there is more to the story that you will find out in the next chapter. Nathan will have to realize that although he had done some bad things in the past that he can still love someone and someone can still love him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.** Hello everyone! Once again I say thanks for reading and replying! I know the last chapter threw you all off guard so hopefully this chapter will shed some light onto things. Nothing is ever as it seems so keep that thought in mind. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, once again things are starting to heat up in all the right ways.

Special thanks to: naleyalways4eva, Mel10, twilightnaley19, naley23alwaysandforever, GottaluvNaley, shelyn74 and angel03618

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 11: The Good girl has gone bad**

_She was so shy_

_till I drove her wild_

It had been a good month or so since Nathan and I had broken up and in that time I hadn't spoken nor had my friends spoken of him. I knew they were all walking on eggshells because everyone assumed that I was too fragile, but in reality I was starting to get over it. I only thought about Nathan half of the time, and when I wasn't thinking about him, I was concentrating on me. Their was so much I wanted to do with my life, I wanted to get out their and actually do something. Brooke and I had often talked about putting our talents together into something and I thought it was high time we decided to do that. Brooke of course with her fashion sense and me and whatever I brought to the table. It was exciting to start on a new adventure, I was ready for it.

It was late afternoon and I had an errand to run naturally I had taken Sam with me since both Brooke and Dean were suddenly tied up. For the last two weeks they had been "tied" up during the lunch hour and sadly when they used the word tied up, I really believed they were tied up with their now famous nooner.

"Thanks for coming with me Sam.' I said while linking my arm with his. Since Nathan and I had broken up Sam and I had become a twosome. We did just about everything together and since our other two best friends were frequently doing each other, it was great to have someone to confide in. Though their was nothing romantic about Sam and I, I liked having someone to spent time with. I actually thought that Sam and I had grown much closer- as if that were possible. He had become my wingman and I had become his wingwoman.

"No problem, it gave me an excuse to leave the office." he said grinning over at me. "Plus your saving me from that new intern Erin."he said rolling his eyes.

I clicked my tongue and bit back a grin. "So that's what I am to you, a distraction and reason to get out of the office."

He stopped mid stride. "You're more then that Haley, you've always been more then that" he said seriously.

This time I did grin. Okay it was now a rule that we would no longer let Sam watch as many chick flicks, he was starting to get really sappy. "No more chick flicks Sam. I don't think your manhood could take it" I said joking.

With a furrowed brow he spoke. "My man hood can take it, maybe you should take a look for yourself to find out" he said grinning at the look that crossed her features.

I opened my mouth a little shocked by his outburst before starting to laugh. "Eh come, on we're almost their" I said choosing to ignore his latest comments.

"Where to?" he asked following closely.

Grinning I spoke. "Well my boss was raving about this artist, P.S. and since my parents wedding anniversary is coming up, I thought I'd get them a picture of the French Rivera. Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked honestly.

"I think its perfect." he said reaching out to brush the horrendous flyways from my face. "Your amazing you know that. I know for a fact that you haven't spoken to your parents for a while yet you're here getting them a gift."

I said nothing and soon dragged him into the shop. I felt excited as we walked into the studio. The worked plastered along the walls were simply beautiful. The moment Sam and I entered the studio we split up. Sam liked ancient paintings of long ago while I was more interested in either realism or abstract painting. As I scanned through the painting hung on the wall I came to one painting particular that looked very familiar, in fact I had seen it before. I had seen the painting the night I had gone with Nathan to his parents annual "kiss ass party". As the memory of that night flooded back to me, I took a deep breath. It was always like this, whenever I thought of Nathan, he would pop into my mind at the strangest times reminding me that the cut was still fresh.

"Haley I think I've spotted the painting you wanted for your parents" Sam called causing me to shift back into the present moment. And that was why I loved him, because he saved me from drowning without even knowing it.

"Ok" I said tearing my eyes away from yet another painting entangled. The painting featured bodies interlocked together with blank faces. When I found Sam he was standing next to the very painting that I had seen online. I gave him a quick hug just as I heard someone clear their throat.

"Can I help you two. Are you interested in buying my twist of the French Rivera?" she asks.

"Yes. Its beautiful!" I said turning around to find the face of the woman who had manage to claim Nathan and his heart. I felt my whole face drop and I knew by sudden stiffness that it was obvious that I was uncomfortable. In fact Sam looked my way and I swore that my face only grew paler.

"Haley" Peyton voiced surprised to see the petite woman in front of her. This was the girl that was still competition when it came to Nathan. Though things with Nathan were getting better, no thanks to Blair always butting in and Lucas and his threats, she knew that the real problem would always be the girl standing in front of her. "What brings you here to P.S.?" she asked looking the girl over. She was prettier then she realized, and judging by the look the guy on her arm gave her, had known so.

I swallowed hard and looked to Sam, I could barely even say her name. "Peyton." I finally said with the same tone she had given me.

Clearing his throat Sam spoke. "We were actually interested in purchasing this painting."

Perking up she spoke. Well its my interpretation of what the French Rivera looked like to me early morning. It's a P.S. original." she said grinning his way. He was nice looking, with green eyes, she wondered how the hell little miss had managed to snag all the good looking guys.

I let out a scoff at the way she was suddenly being so sweet to Sam. She was a con artist, and trying to make a sale. Well not on my dime and not on Sam's either. "I bet it is" I said causing her to look over at me. This was the same girl that had left Nathan with a broken heart, and the same girl who returned like nothing happen.

"You have something to say?" she asked ignoring the male in front of her. She had a bone to pick with this girl from the beginning. Why because despite the fact that Nathan was no longer shutting her out completely he was still brooding over this girl.

"Yeah. You can stop flirting with my friend and go back to doing whatever it is your doing for Nathan" I said squinting.

"Honey" she said grinning. "Im doing a hell of a lot more then you did for him. That's why you're here huh, you wanted to check out the competition, when really there is no competition. Nathan chose me end of story, and I have a feeling he broke your little heart."

"Don't talk to her like that" Sam said causing both Peyton and I to look his way. He had his protective voice on and Peyton seemed amused, and disgusted at the same time.

We soon heard the door open and in walked Lucas Scott. I let out a tired sigh. Another person I had never wanted to see again.

"Sawyer I told you before not to ignore me" he said stopping once he saw that Haley was here. He turned his sights from Peyton who he would bitch out any moment to Haley, who he was sure was the reason Brooke had broken things off with him. "Haley." he said with disdain.

I rolled my eyes, of course this devil would hang out with the female version of himself. "Lets go"

"Bye bye, I'll be sure to tell Nathan that you stopped by." she said grinning only to turn around to see Lucas standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Apparently nothing" he said grinning. "I wanted to stop by to keep you on your toes but it looks like Haley has already done my job for me. Your scared shitless Sawyer and you should be, because if Haley and I manage to team up together you wont have a chance" he said placing a kiss to her cheek and walking out the door.

-+-

Nathan

Nathan Scott had found himself sitting in his office staring at the phone. He had tried to call Haley numerous times since they broke up but sadly he had only managed to get her voice mail. One time he had actually called the house and Brooke had picked up the phone and well to make a long story short she had told him where he could go and what she'd do to him if he ever came near her friend again.

Deciding that now was the time to stop being a wuss and actually make due on his promise to Haley he dialed the familiar number to the local florist. He wanted Haley to have a beautiful arrangement of flowers, and it was something that said friendship. Just as he got off the phone his office door swung open to reveal Blair with her angry face forward.

"Blair, what a surprise to see you" he said trying his best to keep his face neutral. He could tell by her choice of clothing what kind of mood she was in, and dressed in all black meant she was ready to either start trouble or kick ass.

Blair had been on vacation for the last couple of weeks and thanks to her husband she had been far away from all the gossip that had surrounded him, since Peyton had come back into the picture. However he knew Blair and she knew all.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked marching toward him.

"Um, well Queen B. I'm trying to work" he said grinning her way. He hoped to charm her the way only he could that way she wouldn't blow up over the latest news about he and Peyton.

"Cut the crap Nate" she said glaring in his direction. "I've been on vacation in Saint Barts for only a few weeks and I come home to find out that you let that lying, scheming, bony ass, fluzzy back into your life and bed" she said in a huff.

He ran his hand over his newly buzzed hair out of nervousness. Blair was angry and their was no telling what she would do right now, to him or to Peyton. "I assume you heard about everything?"

"Yes I did. And I would have been back sooner but Chuck and I made a deal that for once we wouldn't gossip. Or worry about you." she said crossing her arms. "And I for one am disgusted. What about Haley. The last time I talked to you- you were on the verge of telling her that you loved her" she implored.

Getting out of his seat he walked over to the window and looked out. "Haley is much better without me"

"How can you say that- that girl was crazy about you anyone and everyone could see it. And you were crazy about her. You're an idiot"

"Blair" he said wearyingly. "Its better this way"

"Only for Peyton." she said scoffing. "I cannot believe you let her back in." she said disgusted once again.

Turning around he faced her. "Have you ever thought that maybe just maybe I have a plan and involves her." he said noticing the light that suddenly shown on her face. Blair loved a good plan just like anyone else, and she'd probably enjoy watching Peyton go down just like anyone else.

"Alright I'm listening." she said turning her full attention his way.

"When I'm finished with Peyton, she'll know exactly what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest. When im done with her, she wont ever want to show her face anywhere near me or anyone else" he said gaining an appreciative nod from his friend.

"Nothing is sweeter then revenge. And you my friend so deserve to get all the revenge you want" she said taking the glass that he was offering her.

"To revenge" he said clinking his glass with her. Just as the two of them were taking a sip of the door once again swung open and in walked Lucas with a smirk on his face. Lucas had been a wreck since Brooke had officially broken things off with him, to be with Dean and this was the first time he had seen his brother smile, which was trouble.

"A party and I'm not invited, not cool" Lucas said looking from Nathan to Blair. "Nice to see you again Blairbear." he said taking her hand and kissing it, much to her disgust.

Sensing his brother had something to spill he turned his attention to Lucas. "You look like you're about to explode. So tell us what you've got."

Taking his time, Lucas walked over to the bar and fixed him a drink as well, before sitting. "Well I just came from your girlfriend's art studio and ran into your ex." Lucas said with his smirk still in place. He watched as his brothers face had gone from hard to soft in mere seconds.

"You saw Haley, how is she?" he asked not bothering to hide his curiosity. He tried calling her, so they could remain friends but she had been too busy for him. And if in fact she were ignoring him, then he deserved it. He did however miss talking to her on a daily basis not to mention seeing her, he missed her laugh and her humor it was quite odd but he found it fascinating.

"She seems fine. Although your kitten sure did bring out the claws today, in fact she and Peyton were arguing. I was ready to watch a girl on girl fight but Sam stopped the two of them. And after it, Haley was all over him, I guess she was grateful for him being their" Lucas finished only to grin at the loss of color on his brothers face.

"She was with Sam?" he asked almost hurt. He had no right to wonder about her, to ask about her or to feel betrayed by her moving on so quick yet he felt a pang in his chest by this news. But this was what he wanted, he wanted revenge on Peyton and to do it he had to make her think that all was forgiven. It didn't matter how long it took as long as in the end Peyton Sawyer got what she deserved.

"Yeah, and believe me that guy has it for her bad, and by the looks of it she might just like him as well" Lucas said before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to ready to head out to the den"

Perking up he looked in his brothers direction. "You're going to The Den. You do realize that Brooke dumped you- she doesn't want to be with you anymore."

"And you do realize that I wont take no for an answer. Brooke will be mine again, she doesn't have a choice" Lucas said before leaving.

"He gets creepier and creepier as time goes by" Blair admitted though her words fell on deaf ears.

Haley would be at the den tonight, she was always their and as her friend he wanted to see how she was. He knew that Lucas had always left her rattled and he wanted to apologize for whatever Peyton had said to her, not to mention Lucas and his off the wall behavior. He could also manage to advert chaos where Lucas was concerned and Haley she'd be grateful to him- that way they could be friends again.

"What are you doing tonight Queen B.?" he asked turning to look at her.

"That depends" she said grinning "what do you have in mind?"

-+-+-

I couldn't stand that woman. The nerve of her to even get in my face. She had won, she had gotten Nathan and then the bitch had the nerve to throw it in my face. Not to mention she was shamelessly flirting with Sam in front of me. She may have gotten her hooks in Nathan again, but I'd be damned before I let her get Sam to.

"Are you okay" Sam asked as I continued to pace back and forth. I was angry and pissed at myself for letting Peyton get to me, and even more upset that Nathan had chosen this vile creature instead of being with me.

"I will be" I said stopping to sit down on the couch. "I cant believe he left me for her, yeah she's beautiful but I've met her twice and she's had an attitude each time." I said lying my head on his shoulder. I was thankful Sam was here with me, because if Brooke had gone with me today a fight would have instantly happen. And to tell the truth I wasn't sure who would throw punches first.

"Hales, your rambling." he said patting my head almost affectionately.

"I know " I said taking a deep breath. "I'm better now" I said sitting up to look at him. "You're always here for me Sam, I don't know what I'd do without you." I admitted yet again.

"You'll never have to find out" he said running his hand through my unruly hair. A small chill went down my spine. I wished that everything in life could be so easy as it was with Sam. But then again things were easy with Nathan once we let go of everything else that was in the way. As soon as that thought came to my mind I quickly banished it. Nathan was a topic I was not only never to speak about but never to think about as well.

"Good to know" I said putting my feet underneath myself. "We should go out tonight." I suggested.

"You and me?" he asked surprised.

"Along with Dean and Brooke of course. We haven't been at the Den on a Friday night in a long time and I could use the distraction and so could you" I said pinching on his cheeks affectionately.

"Speaking of Brooke and Dean, how come you and I have never hooked up, much less dated or even kissed?" he asked trying to play it aloof.

"Are you serious?" I questioned before gaining a almost playful look from him. "Ok, well I figured it's because we've seen each other through the awkward stages. Plus you know everything about me."

"So what?" he said putting his arm around the top of the sofa. "It worked for Brooke and Dean" he pointed out.

He had a point. "Sam you've seen me with bad hair and bad teeth" I pointed out.

"And you've seen me with a tiny head and long legs." he said only to gain a grin from her. " I'm just saying we've never found ourselves free at the same time, and it might be fun to try something out, maybe go out on a date or two."

"Sam" I said looking at him pointedly. "Are you trying to ask me out because if you are," I said only to get cut off by him.

"What if I am?" he questioned causing me to almost grin at him.

"Then I guess im saying, I would be honored. Tonight we'll go to the den as a date." I said standing up. "Now you should get out, I've got to make sure I look nice for our date"

I watched as his face lit up and soon he had gone out the door. I wasn't stupid I was beginning to feel the shift in my friendship with Sam, and I figured that maybe if we went on this date it would stop the curiosity on both of our parts. Tonight I was going to forget about Nathan and have a little fun with my friends.

+-+

It was odd going to the Den with Sam and knowing that it was actually a date, like a real date. Usually we were together at clubs and parties whenever Nathan wasn't around but this was different and I wasn't sure if it was good different or bad different.

"You look nice" Sam called out as we made our way into the den. I had decided to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a simple t shirt and yellow heels.

"Thanks" I said linking our arms together, which was something I had done all the time, but now I realized what it could imply. "You don't look bad yourself" I said reaching up to fix the collar of his plaid button down shirt. "Now you look better" I said winking over at him.

"Good to know" he said taking my hand and leading me through the hoards of people who had gathered here.

One we made it to Brooke and Dean who were all over themselves I lightly tapped Brooke on the shoulder and she looked well surprised to see the two of us. I had mentioned to her earlier that Sam had asked me on an official date and she didn't seem too thrilled about the idea. Brooke had claimed that I wasnt over Nathan so going out with Sam was pointless.

Flashback

"So how was lunch?" I asked fully calmed.

"Excellent!" Brooke said grinning "lunchtime is my favorite time especially when my baby has his own back office" she said hopping on the counter. "The den is the perfect place, we can be as loud as possible and not a single soul will ever hear us because its naturally loud their."

"good to know" I said painting my fingernails. "I guess that means I wont ever have to walk in on the two of you going at it again, or maybe just maybe I wont have to hear the two of you?" I asked with my fingers crossed for effect.

"Maybe" Brooke said chucking. "So whats up with you?"

Grinning I spoke. "I have a date!" I declared gaining a wide smile from her.

"So Nathan has come to his senses and has decided to ditch the skinny bitch?"

"No" I said looking up. "Sam asked me out tonight and I agreed." I said watching as her face went from animated to questioning.

"Sam, meaning, Sam, Sam- Sam Winchester"

"The one and only" I said getting up to retrieve my ringing cell. Taking one look I noticed that once again it was Nathan. I didn't want to talk to him, and at this point I was sure he wouldnt get the picture. I had ignored his calls and everything. That of course didnt stop him from sending my flowers every week because he continued to do so.

"Hales" Brooke called causing me to look her way. "He's always had a crush on you so why now?" she asked her tone soft.

"Why now. We're both single and I see what you have with Dean and maybe I want that with someone. And maybe Sam is that someone" I admitted before biting on my fingernail. "Besides we're both curious, the time is now. And if we don't have a certain chemistry then at least we know." I said walking away from her

end of flashback

"Aww don't you two look cute" Dean called out in a teasing way. "I see Sammie here has finally got the balls to ask you out kitten." Dean said causing Sam to squint in his direction.

"What makes you think I didn't ask Sam out?" I asked giving him pointed look as to which he laughed at.

"Kitten please" Dean said rolling his eyes, he was about to continue but Brooke had placed her hands over his mouth.

"Don't mind him he's going through withdrawals so he might be more of an ass then normal" Brooke said before eyeing Dean with a dimpled grin.

"Davis you know me well, how about we head to the back"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them because they would most definitely get into a tiny lovers spat that could and probably result in the two of them being locked in Deans office in the back.

"So I guess its just you and me?" I asked

"Yeah" Sam said standing just as awkwardly my way. "Do you have any ideas"

She was so shy

Till I drove her

wild

I grinned his way "of course" I said tugging him by the collar as we headed to an area where we could dance.

=-=

Nathan Scott had never been this nervous his entire life, and of course it had something to do with seeing Haley again. After he had broken things off with Haley, he had hoped that the two of them could still be friends, but she had rebuffed him at every chance to be friends, so tonight he was taking matters in his own hands. Of course it didnt help that Lucas had seen her paling around town with Sam. And Peyton had added more fuel to the fire he was sure of it. So that was why he had decided to come out tonight to her turf because that way she could actually see that he meant what he said about the two of them being friends, and he could keep an eye on Sam.

"You know, not everyone can appreciate a good stake out, like myself so you should be grateful that I took time out of my busy night to help you win Haley back." Blair said looking over at the ragged expression on his face. "So where are we going?" she implored.

"The Den" he said casually without looking her way. He was lucky that Blair had come with him because that way he wouldn't look like some creep that was stalking his ex girlfriend, because that was in fact his older brother who had turned to the dreaded route of stalking.

"Come again?" she asked alarmed by the name of this so called place. She was lot of things, but she was not the kind of girl that would associate with people in a den.

He rolled his blue eyes at the sound of distaste in her voice. "Relax. It's a bar that her new boyfriend owns and I've been their many times, the clientele is good!"

Relaxing a bit she spoke. "Wait a minute you said boyfriend? Brooke has a new boyfriend, good for her, have you seen him is he hot?" she asked perking up.

"Yeah" he said chuckling. He was thankful that Blair was here to take his mind of impending sight of Haley and whomever she was with tonight. "You've met him, his name is Dean."

Nodding in approval she spoke. "Upgrade!"

When they had finally made their way into the bar he noted that it was packed like every Friday night. He had seen a few of the regulars but known of them had made eye contact with him and he was sure he knew why. Everyone loved Haley and he was sure that they all thought he was nothing but filth.

"So this is the infamous Den" Blair cooed as she checked out the place. "Its not at all what I thought It would be. I expected trucker hats and dirty tank tops" she said shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah" he said looking around in search of Haley or Lucas. Usually he would have let his brother let an ass of himself, but he knew that whatever Lucas did would effect Haley because she loved her friends and cared about their well-being. And in the end he cared about her well being as well.

"So what's your plan. Are we gonna tell Haley that you're only with that skanky ho to get even with her or what?" She asked excitedly.

"Actually, I was thinking of finding Lucas before he does any damage and then I'll talk to Haley and apologize for whatever Peyton said to her." he said matter of factly.

"Damn." Blair said frowning at the mention of Lucas. "And here I thought we'd let security throw his brooding, egotistical, stalking ass out." she ranted. "However you will score major points with Haley for saving the day."

"My thoughts exactly" he said grinning, just as someone bumped into him. Looking up he noticed that it was his brother, with a cigarette lit and a beer in hand.

"I cant find Brooke anywhere" Lucas ranted. "And I know she's here, she's always here."

"Stalking much" Blair muttered before rolling her eyes.

"What are you two doing here" Lucas asked jabbing him in the chest. "Oh let me guess, you're here to see sex kitten in the flesh with her new man." he said before chuckling. Reminding his younger brother of what Haley had been up to never got old. It was humorous to watch Nathan get so upset over a girl that was probably not worth too much."You may have lost Haley to a Winchester boy but I wont lose Brooke."

Irritated he spoke. "I didn't lose Haley, we broke up. As for you and Brooke she left you to be with Dean face it, she's over you." he said tired of his brothers antics. "You lost her

Without another word he and Blair had started walking again when Blair stopped dead in her tracks.

"Nate."

"What" he said looking in the direction that Blair had been looking in, and was then that he caught sight of Haley and Sam. Sam had his hands all over her and this time he wasn't imagining it. Red hot anger ran through him as he watched the two almost dirty dance. What the fuck was this? Haley, his Haley had a beer in her hand as her arms were wrapped around Sam. And Sam that prick was loving every fucking minute of it.

What he wanted to do was stroll over to where Haley was and snatch her away from lover boy but he resisted the urge to do so. Feeling someone walk up close to him he stiffened when he noticed it was his brother.

"Looks like I'm not the only Scott Brother whose lost his girl to one of the Winchester boys" Lucas said grimily.

And as fate would have it. Brooke and Dean had suddenly appeared with matching smiles on their faces. And they soon joined Haley and Sam as the song ended.

Before he knew it, he was soon following his older brother as the two of them made their way over to the Winchester brothers and the women that had claimed their hearts.

**Spoilers**: the Scott and Winchester brothers go head to head. Nathan and Haley talk. An unlikely pair teams up for the sake of all,and Haley and Sam come to a mutual decision about the future. Plus Nathan develops second thoughts and wonders if he can really be "friends" with Haley. And Haley comes to a startling realization.

**A.N.2**: For those of you who are reading my other story The right kind of wrong, an update should be coming soon. We've got great things ahead for Nathan, Haley and Sam in that story. Also if your reading my other story,Love is a battlefield, I hope to have the next chapter of that out soon as possible. And if your not reading those stories check them out, you might like them :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. **Hello everyone! I hope your all having a great Decemeber! As always thanks for reading and replying! Well the semester is coming to an end which means i've had time to write for this story. I'm really excited about this chapter so much happens between everyone. For those of you who are worried about naley you'll soon get what you've waited for.

special thanks to:GottaluvNaley, twilightnaley19, naleyalways4eva, mirna23, Mel10, LaRocca, happywtmylife

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 12: Paper Cut**

_Everything is going well_

_at least that's what I tell myself_

_I wish I was the tin man so_

_I wouldn't have a heart to break_

I was thankful for tonight. It was just what I had needed. Though I had tried not to think about Nathan, it was hard to get him out of my mind completely. I'd like to think of Nathan Scott like an itch that I wanted to scratch but no matter how much it bothered me, or stayed on my mind I would not scratch it, or in my case think about Nathan.

When the song had ended, we were approached by an equally grinning Brooke and Dean. And judging by the looks on their faces they just had a bunch of fun in the back office.

"Nice to see the two of you have decided to join us" Sam said causing me to crack a smile. Despite my ill-fated romance with Nathan I was still more then happy to see that Brooke and Dean had finally gotten together it gave me hope that if they could figure things out then maybe I wasn't such a lost soul after all.

"Oh please we heard the two of you were just fine without us, dirty dancing anyone?" Brooke piped out causing me to roll my eyes.

I watched as Dean laughed at the joke and felt my cheeks flush. " I was not dancing dirty with Sam. I was just getting a feel for the music. We were not grinding or anything." I defended only to be interpreted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the four musketeers"

At the sound of his voice I inwardly cringed. Lucas Scott was notorious for ruining the mood, he had done it every time he walked into the room and I think he liked to watch the happiness drain by his presence. Turning around slowly I caught eyes with Lucas. We didn't need him hear starting trouble. It had been a good night, and we wanted to have fun without the drama.

"Lucas, don't you think you should try stalking girls that might actually like you." I pointed out only to get a cocky smirk thrown my way. I frowned seconds later. Lucas Scott was a cold reptile.

"I'm not talking to you sex kitten!" he said tossing her an appreciative glance. " You know, if you hadn't been so worried about breaking Brooke and I up you might still be with my brother." Lucas said before chuckling at the irony of it all. Haley James had fought tooth and nail to ruin his chances with Brooke Davis and in the process she had lost the golden boy known as his brother, Nathan.

"I've already told you before, stop talking to Haley like she's a whore." Sam bellowed out, his fists were curled up and I could have sworn he was ready to fight, which never really happen. Sam was down for the get down, but never was he the one to throw punches first. I guess Lucas rubbed him the wrong way too.

"White-knight pipe down." Lucas said amused by the expression that was chasing on everyone's face.

"It's alright Sam" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "Lucas is a miserable man and he wants to make everyone else just as miserable" I said casting a glare in the direction of Lucas

"Dude what are you doing here?" Dean asked annoyed. "Davis doesn't want you" he said with his arm around Brooke. "Let it go."

I watched as Lucas smirked at Dean then Brooke. He was creepy beyond belief and I prayed that he just left us all alone. I got an eerie feeling. Something was up I could tell by the way Lucas kept grinning. He was way too calm especially since Brooke had told me he cornered her at work and begging for a second chance.

"Lucas please" Brooke called as she held tight onto Dean's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get back what's mine and that's you, pretty girl." Lucas said grinning. "Listen I know what I did was wrong, but we can fix this- just come with me." Lucas said outstretching his hand out.

I had never seen Lucas so vulnerable. Part of me felt bad for the guy. He obviously was hung up on Brooke but that didn't give him the right to openly stalk her. Nathan broke up with me and I was hurt and upset by it but you didn't see me stalking him or trying to stalk him into submission. I think that was more of a Scott tradition, Nathan had done it to me and obviously Lucas thought he could do the same with Brooke.

"No. Lucas what we had is over, I'm with Dean now and I'd like it if you would leave me and Haley for that matter, alone."

"You heard her, now leave" Dean said a smirk on his face.

And before we knew it, Lucas had made the first move. I watched in horror as Lucas had sucker punched Dean. All too soon punches were being thrown and people were suddenly rushing the area to get a good glimpse of the fight. Everything had gone so fast that within a blink of the eye it had all stopped. Sam managed to grab Dean was who still gearing to go for the fight, and Nathan who appeared out of nowhere had gotten a hold of Lucas. I don't think I had ever been happier to see Nathan in my life.

Brooke and I stood next to each other a bewildered look on both of our faces. Blair who had been standing next to Nathan spoke once things were calmed down.

"Brooke, nice upgrade!" Blair beamed.

"Shut up Blair! " Lucas gritted out. "My nose is fucking bleeding and your talking about an upgrade" Lucas ranted.

Dean chuckled. "Well then you shouldn't have hit me. I could have done a hell of lost worst to you pretty boy." Dean said as he struggled to break loose from his younger brother.

"Is this the kind of guy you want Brooke, someone that is willing and ready to fight at all times?" Lucas spat out. "He's trash Brooke and we both know it, you deserve so much more- you deserve someone that is civilized like me not some poor boy running a run in the mill bar"

Knowing that his brother had already crossed the line, he took this time to speak. "Lucas that's enough" he growled out just as security had come their way. Turning to the buff men he spoke quickly assuring them that Lucas would be leaving the club in the black limo parked outside.

"Nate" Lucas called surprised that his brother had taken charge.

"There is a car waiting for you Luke, you need to go home and sleep it off. You've got a meeting in the morning and probably a broken nose. Just go" he said as casually as possible.

Once Lucas had been escorted out everyone scattered and my eyes had stayed on Nathan Scott. He rode in on his white horse and for the life of me I couldn't stop looking his way. I was pathetic.

I didn't realize how much I missed Nathan until I saw him. I had done my best to avoid all chances of seeing him, I had gone out of my way avoiding all the places I knew that he liked to go to. I had even stopped meeting Brooke for lunch at the office for fear that I might run into Nathan in the elevator. And despite all of that I run into him at the one place that I felt safe and secure. It hurts to see him, it hurts thinking about him, and it hurts to know that I would have given him my heart but he had already broken it.

"Can I talk to you?" he says causing me to shake my head in protest. I was glad that he had gotten a hold of Lucas after he had sucker punched Dean but that didn't mean that I was ready to talk to him. Because really I wasn't sure I'd ever be ready to talk to him, or be friends like before. I loved him and he didn't want me, and that hurt more then I'd like to admit.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" I admitted softly. "Your brother just attacked Dean, not to mention he managed to freak Brooke and everyone else out by his freakishly odd and stalking behavior." I continued on.

"Please" he said hoping to get a moment alone with her. He was beyond hurt to see that in the weeks since the breakup, she had moved on with Sam but he had expected that much. Haley wasn't the type of girl that a guy would leave single for too long. And despite knowing that she was with Sam tonight, being close to her again, seeing her again made him miss her more then ever. It was times like this, he wondered if revenge was really worth it, could he really give Haley up completely in order to get even with Peyton.

My once strong revere was slipping and I knew that I should walk away that I should cut my losses and walk away but I couldn't. I needed closure. I needed Nathan to know why it was so hard for me to be friends with him, and most of all I was preferred that he leave me alone.

"Okay" I said biting on my lower lip. Tonight I would tell Nathan everything and he'd know once and for all why we couldn't be friends. I couldn't be his friend, because I had fallen for him and he had served my heart on a silver platter.

"Haley!" Sam called and by the sound of his tone I knew he was surprised by my actions. But I needed to do this; for me.

Turning around I walked over to Sam leaving Nathan to stand with Blair looming over to the side. I knew they were watching probably waiting to see what I would do, so I spoke with my full attention on Sam.

"I'll just be a minute. I need to do this and then we will continue what's left of our date."

"Okay." Sam said simply. " Hales a fight wont scare me away" he said kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Nathan. Who was no longer looking my way but looking down at his shoes. Who said closure was going to be easy."Ready?" I asked causing him to look my way.

"Yeah" he said simply. I could hear a tone in his voice that I couldn't quite name, maybe it was sadness or longing but I ignored it. I couldn't feel bad for Nathan, not when he was the one that broke my heart.

-+-

It was only when Nathan and I were alone that he spoke again.

"Is there somewhere quiet we can go?" he asked his hands deep in his pockets.

My eyes had searched over his face, he was so handsome. It looked like he hadn't shaved this morning and stubble was forming on his face. I was memorizing his face, his voice. I couldn't believe that he was standing before me that we were broken up. I had successfully gotten him out of my mind and then he showed up here and he made me remember everything I had been trying so hard to forget.

"Yeah. The roof" I said leading the way. The roof was a place that we all had gone to whenever we needed to have a much needed talk. Their was something about the roof that had always brought out the honesty in everyone. It was a place where we had gone to relax and now I hoped to do the same thing with Nathan.

Once we had gotten to the roof neither one of us dared to speak a word. They're, was a cool breeze running in the night sky. As the seconds went on, I wondered if this had been the best place to take Nathan. Here I had to listen to every word he wanted to say, I couldn't run away but then again it was what I needed and what he needed. We needed closure...I needed closure.

"You darkened your hair." He observed while fingering a strand of her sleek hair. When he had first met her, she had long honey blond hair and today some three weeks after they had broken up, she was sporting a darker hue which was a mix of caramel, toffee color all into one. He had to admit she still looked beautiful, even more so, the determination in her eyes.

"Yeah" I said fingering a strand of hair. "I thought it was time for a change, you know to liven things up."

"Is that what your doing? Trying to liven things up?" he asked while moving his thumb along her cheek. "Is that why your with Sam?" he asked honestly. His breath has nearly kissed her face he was standing so close, and for the life of him he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

I didn't miss the condescending tone in his voice nor did I appreciate it. He had broken up with me and now he was acting like a jealous boyfriend, yet again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked my brow furrowed as my hands were placed on my hips firmly. " Sam is my friend, I've known him for a very long time and if I decided to spend time with him then that is my prerogative."

"I see." He said chuckling almost bitterly. It was nice to see the feisty side of Haley James again. He had missed it that was what had attracted him to her in the first place. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and he found that very alluring. At the same time hearing her speak so keenly of Sam had left a sour taste in his mouth. Everything she had said was true but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Lucas saw you earlier this morning walking arm in arm with Sam" he admitted. "And well," he said pausing to bite his lip. "Blair and I witnessed you dirty dancing only a few moments before the fight broke out, so my question is, are you sleeping with him?"

Red-hot anger ran through my veins at his intrusive question. Who the hell did Nathan Scott think, he was? To me he was nothing but another ex to the list of ex-boyfriends that screwed me over.

"No, I'm not sleeping with Sam, but I bet you're sleeping with Peyton." I growled out. I had let my words hang in the air hoping he would deny it. Hoping he'd say that this break was for breathing room. But he didn't say anything of that sort.

He was briefly stung by her words, and ashamed by his behavior, but soon he recovered. "Good because it would be too soon. I just wanted to make sure that Sam wasn't taking advantage of you." He said only to get a scoff from her.

"I see, so it's too soon for me to go to bed with someone else but you can do it and it's perfectly fine. That's a bit hypocritical don't you think?" I asked causing him to blink my way. "You know what this conversation is over, and it was a waste of time" I say throwing my hands up in the air.

"Haley wait"He called causing her to stop mid stride. "I've been trying to get in contact with you for weeks. You don't return my calls, I don't even know if you've gotten the flowers I've sent you."

I let out staggered breath. "I've heard every message you've left me, and I've gotten the flowers that you've been sending every day for three weeks." I admitted. I didn't mention that had given the flowers to various senior citizens homes around town because I thought that might sound mean. I did however keep one flower from each arrangement he had sent me.

"Then why are you going out of your way to ignore me?" he asked taking a few steps closer to her. "I thought we agreed to be friends?" he finished resting his hand on her shoulder. And just like that the electricity shot through him, he felt the longing and want. And all he wanted to do was bury himself so deep inside of her that it nearly killed him.

Whirling around I noticed how close he was he was too close but I wouldn't back down. "No you agreed that we were friends just like you decided to end things remember?" I reminded him. I was starting to rethink my reasons for coming up here. The wind was starting to pick up and I wasn't sure if I could handle being around Nathan, because it hurt to be near him.

He saw the pain in her eyes and he wished that he could wipe away, but he couldn't. He was selfish and he wanted a tiny part of her. "Im sorry- it's just....I can't lose all of you Hales, you're important to me and I'm selfish enough to want you in my life."

I licked my dry lips and shook my head his way. I was so happy until I saw Nathan and then I felt the pain all over again. "I'm selfish too, and I can't do this" I say turning around to walk away from him. Sam was waiting and I had promised that we would continue our date like we had planned. Nathan wouldn't ruin this not for Sam and not for me.

"Do what, be friends with me?" he asked catching her arm. "Talk to me?"

"I can't do any of it!" I yelled back at him, while jerking my arm free. This was possibly the biggest fight we had gotten into and the sad thing was that we weren't even dating anymore. "You were the one person I would have given everything away for. I was ready to give you my heart because,"

"Please don't" he said stopping her. The emotion in her voice it was too much for him to take, it reminded him of the night they broke up. He hurt her and the sad thing was that he was trying to save her from far much pain, of knowing the truth but in the end he still hurt her.

"I loved you." I said brokenly. "And before I got the chance to give you my heart you served it on a silver platter giving it right back to me." I said sniffing. I hadn't cried for Nathan since the night he had broken up with me, yet here I was getting misty. "So forgive me, if I won't be your friend, forgive me if I'm too busy hanging out with Sam to let you back into my life. Forgive me if I'm not over you...over us."

Maybe it was the moonlight dancing off her face, or maybe it was hearing her say that she loved him whatever the reasons it made him spring into action and soon his lips were assaulting hers. The moment their lips met he let out a hard gasp before she got into the grove. His hands were running through her hair and soon he was pushing her against the wall, and then something happened she bit his lip and not in a playful manner.

"Damn it Haley! What the hell that hurt!" he exclaimed.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked pushing him off of me. "Last time I checked you had a girlfriend!" I gritted out while wiping my lips that were beginning to swell.

As soon as the words had left my mouth his cell had starting ringing and by the look on his face I could tell it was his precious girlfriend. The same girl who had left him at the alter.

"Sam's waiting for me"

He let out a scoff. "Of course Sam is waiting for you." It pissed him off that she had brought Sam up again. "But we all know he'll be waiting for a very long time because you don't want him the way you want me." He said as he his hand snaked up her body. She had once told him that no man had ever made her feel the way he made her feel. She loved him and spending time with good old Sam wouldn't change that.

It was then that it all clicked. He hadn't kissed me because he wanted to kiss me, he kissed me because it would keep me away from Sam. I was so stupid. Now it was my turn to chuckle bitterly. I thought Nathan was misunderstood but I was wrong, he was turning out to be more like Lucas then I thought.

"You disgust me" I said glaring at him. "You and your brother need to stay the hell away from me and my friends." I said before heading straight to the door.

He watched only for a second before following her. He had kissed her because he realized that when Haley James had said she loved him, she meant it. And he was glad she meant it. His emotions had gotten the best of him and he just wanted to be near her. He wanted to kiss her. And now the moment that had passed between them was gone. And she was beginning to see the cracks in his armor.

+-+

When I had made it downstairs, I noticed that everybody had gone home. I could hear voices but I couldn't make out who it was. Once I made my way to the front of the bar, noted that both Blair and Sam were still waiting patiently for the two of us. From where I was I bit back a smile as Sam taught Blair how to throw darts. Sam was a true gentlemen and a great guy all around.

"You two having fun?" I asked making my presence known. The two quickly turned around and the smile that was on Blair's face was priceless. It looked like she was really having fun, and I was glad that Sam was here to make her happy.

"I guess, this place is okay for a bar" Blair said causing me to chuckle. "Where's Nate?" she asked causing my smile to drop from my face.

I sucked my teeth momentarily. "He's still up on the roof." I said looking her way for only a second before I turned my eyes to Sam. "Where is everyone else?"

"Brooke decided to close the place down for the night." Sam said biting back a grin.

"Brooke?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Don't act surprised. She claimed that since her baby had stuck up for her, she needed to make sure he was wound free." Sam said before shivering.

"Oh gross" I said scrunching up my nose. "Seriously nurse Brooke."

"Sounds fun" Blair said grinning, as I rolled my eyes her way.

"It's not fun when you have to listen to it. Do you know how many times a night Sam and I switch rooms to get away from that stuff? It's torture."

All the laughter and joking stopped once Nathan walked into the room. I knew he was here because Sam had gone still and Blair had this look on her face, it was almost like her heart was breaking.

"Sorry to interrupt the good times, but Queen Bee, we should get going." Nathan said and for a moment our eyes locked before he broke contact. " Lucas is bitching and drowning his sorrows at your house. And from what I've heard Peyton has joined in on the drinking and bitching as well."

"Oh dear." Blair squeaked out.

"You should go, maybe we could get together again sometime under better circumstances" I suggested before giving Blair a meaningful look. I felt for Blair. I had come home many times to find Lucas Scott in my house and every time I turned around and walked out.

" We should do lunch sometime just us girls, you, me, Brooke it'll be fun we can gossip and talk trash on our men."

"Yeah" I said before giving her a hug. When we broke apart, I noticed Nathan was looking my way. He didn't dare say a word to me because I think he realized that I didn't want any part of him, at least not right now.

For a moment we stood in an awkward silence before Sam surprised me by speaking to Nathan.

"Nathan, um thanks for helping us earlier tonight." Sam said while holding out his hand.

I watched as Nathan looked at his hand and for a moment I thought we were going to go another round of Scott vs. Winchester but Nathan surprised me by shaking his hand. I knew that Nathan and Sam were never going to be friends they hadn't liked each other from the start, but at least they were being civil.

"You're welcome." Nathan said before looking over at me. "Good night"

When Blair and Nathan had finally gone Sam turned his watchful eye my way and looked over at me skeptically. "You and Nathan were up on the roof for a very long time, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked and by the sound of his voice I could tell that he was really worried about me.

"Not really" I said putting my hair behind my ears. "I was actually hoping we could go home and forget about Nathan and Lucas" I said gaining a lopsided grin from him.

"That sounds good to me" Sam said putting his arm around me.

-+-+-

When we had finally arrived back to the apartment, something had changed between Sam and me. It was like this wall was built up between the two of us and we couldn't break through and I had so rightfully named the wall Nathan.

"So much for our first date huh" Sam asked as we waited for the elevator.

"Yeah. Who knew Lucas would ruin the night for everyone." I said not daring to say the name I was really thinking about. Lucas may have gotten the ball running to ruin our night but Nathan was the one that had put a fork in the road.

"We could always do this again, you know far away from the Den?" Sam asked almost hopeful.

"Of course. " I said grinning at him. "You're not a bad date Winchester" I said as we got to our floor.

Once we got off the elevator Sam and I stopped dead in our tracks the moment the black hair tie was on the door to my apartment. It figured that Brooke would choose tonight to sex Dean up at our house.

"Well James, looks like we're bunking tonight, if you promise not to hog the covers I'll let you sleep in my bed." Sam said winking my way before unlocking the door

Silently I followed him into the empty apartment as my mind kept trying to figure out the next move. A part of me, a big part of me that wanted to screw Nathan over and make him jealous with Sam. But I knew deep down that I could never use Sam that way."

I had known Sam for a very long time, he was one of my best friends and I knew that whatever we did tonight would change things forever.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Sam." I said leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Haley" he whispered out causing a chill to run down my spine. At that moment I knew it was now or never, either Sam and I would go in for that kiss that could change our friendship forever, or we would continue to go on as the best of friends. And the thought alone scared me, I needed Sam so much in my life, he was my friend and seeing Nathan again, it had reminded how much I loved him...I how much I still loved him even though he had broken.

"Yeah" I said realizing how close the two of us were actually standing. Usually on nights where Brooke had taken over the house with Dean I had tended to bunk with Sam, we usually shared the same bed because we were so close but the way he was looking at me, it told me that he wanted more and I wasn't sure if I was ready to give him more. Earlier the thought of Sam and me together didn't sound bad to me, it sounded like a very good option but seeing Nathan had changed everything for me.

For a moment I watched as he debated what to say next, it appeared that Sam was at a lost of words and then suddenly he smiled at me as if it were okay and I had let out the breath I had been holding.

"I'm nervous" Sam said before looking down. "Tonight despite everything that has happen was a dream for me Hales. I love you." he said simply "And I know you're still hung up on Nathan so I wont push you." he said meeting my eyes. " I just wanna know if you feel it between the two of us or is it just me."

His question was simple and reasonable and if I were honest, I did feel a little something between Sam and I, however I was unsure what it was. We could have been two lonely people or we could have been on the verge of something new.

"Honestly I don't know what I feel." I admitted before biting my lip. Soon Sam had cupped my face and I knew what was coming.

"I know how we can settle this, we'll kiss and if either one of us feels nothing then we'll chalk this up to Brooke and Dean rubbing off on us and if we find that we like it then,"

"Then we'll take it from their" I concluded.

Sam only nodded in approval before moving closer to me. Before I could even think straight his lips were soon descending onto mine and the kiss was different, sweet and timid at the same time. If it had been someone else I probably would have melted but this was Sam and I felt absolutely nothing.

When Sam stepped back and looked at me we both wore similar looks on our faces as smiles broke out across our lips.

"So how was it?" I asked only gaining a chuckle from him.

"Honestly Hales, I've had better." Sam said before laughing as I pretned to be heart broken

"Yeah me too. Well Winchester at least you can say you get to sleep with me on many occasions." I said tossing a pillow his way.

"Yeah I've got bragging rights." he said catching the pillow I threw his way. "Now do me a favor Hales, get the lights so we can both watch t.v. and fall asleep."

I sent a frown his way. "You weren't so demanding when you thought you loved me" I said settling into bed.

"I do love you Hales" He said easily.

"And I love you to, in a best friend kind of way. I'm not trying to bone you or anything"

"Good to know though I've been told I bone really well." he said wiggling his eyebrows my way.

I easily elbowed him glad to see that we were back to being us again. "Good night Sam"

"Night Hales"

As Sam and I lye together in bed my emotions ran wold. I was glad that Sam and I would continue being the two of us and loving each other as friends but my heart was still sore from Nathan. He wasn't the guy I thought he was and for that I was glad that he had broken up with me. Now I just needed to get over him and then I could go on with the rest of my life.

_Im okay, I'll be fine_

_I only think of you half the time_

song lyrics: Jordin Sparks, papercut

spoilers: Nathan second guesses his choices, Haley comes to terms with her feelings, Brooke and Blair team up and Peyton finds herself on the outside looking in. Plus Lucas is up to no good, and Chuck gives Nathan some much needed advice about revenge.

More to come: Nathan and Haley find themselves in a sticky siutaion.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. **

Hello everyone! Well spring break has officially started and I am here to bring the latest chapter to ALMP! I know its been a really long time since my last update for this story and I apologize for that, life has gotten in the way. Anyway this chapter was so much fun to write and once I got going I couldn't stop so it's a long chapter. As always thank you for all your wonderful replies and to everyone who has read, replied or favorite this story! The pace is picking up, so I hope you all like it.

enjoy :) xoxo queena

Special thanks to: hopeful2024, happywtmylife, FiFi4EvEr1007, twilightnaley19, naleyalways4eva, Betherzz

**Chapter 13: Half of my heart**

_Half of my heart_

_got a grip on the situation_

_half of my heart takes time_

I had woken up the next morning determine to get over Nathan Scott. Nathan had proved to be someone I didn't know and more importantly someone I didn't want to know. Last night had opened my eyes to the real Nathan Scott and now that I had finally met him, I wanted nothing to do with him. The Nathan I thought I knew did not exist, I had seen the real Nathan on the roof, the Nathan that kissed me to make sure that I still had feelings for him. His actions last night had proved to me that he was more like his older brother then I had imagined. I had to give Lucas credit, he didn't pretend to be anything but a creep but Nathan, he pretended to be something else when he was obviously as cruel and calculated as his brother. And that was why I wanted him to stay away from me.

I had been so wrapped up in Nathan...in the way he made me feel that I forgot about my life outside of him and now it was time for me to take that all back. I had so many goals and as usual I had gotten side tracked by another guy in my life. For years me and Brooke had talked about opening a business venture together and since we were both free from the grasp of the Scott brothers, I thought it was time that we finally put our play in motion.

The sound of shuffling feet brought me out of my thoughts as Sam came walking into the kitchen.

I flashed him a quick smile before immediately fixing him a cup of coffee. I had to admit that he looked adorable this morning. His long shaggy hair was mused and his eyes were hardly open but he was still grinning. Sam was suitable and stable, and no matter what I knew he would never fail me.

"Good morning" I call before handing Sam a cup of coffee.

"You're up early" he sighs before taking the outstretched mug. "Especially for you." He continued before grinning over at me, as to which I stuck my tongue out childishly his way.

"I couldn't sleep" I said shrugging as if it were no big deal. Normally whenever I spent the night I would sleep like a baby. Sam had that kind of effect on me. Hell knowing that someone was sleeping next to me in general had caused me to sleep longer. However, for some odd reason I hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. I had lye in bed for hours looking at the ceiling and hoping that I would finally sleep and once I had finally fallen to sleep I had dreamed of Nathan. And that alone was horrible because it made my heart break all over again for him.

"Since when? You're usually out like a light and you sleep like the dead." Sam pointed out as he sat beside me.

I let out a puff of air. "Since I dreamed of Nathan." I admitted causing Sam to gape at me.

"You're joking right?" Sam asked. He appeared to be just as disgusted by the idea just as I had.

"No." I admitted shamefully. "I wish I was" I whispered out. I caught sight of Sam and he was looking at me like I was a love sick fool and he was right. Nathan hadn't been on my mind in days and I was really starting to think I was making some sort of progress and then bam, one look at him and I was back to square one all over again. It was truly a sad thing to admit, I mean I was in love with a guy that went back to a girl who obviously didn't want to marry him and despite all of that they were living happily after. And the worst part was that I still wanted him back.

"Oh Hales. " He said sympathetically. He had known idea that Haley had gotten herself in so deep with Nathan. She was in love with him, in love with a man who had chosen to be with another woman and for that he hated Nathan Scott for hurting her. He hated Lucas Scott for trying to ruin the happiness of his brother and best friend.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said glancing up to see Sam was still staring at me. He was probably trying to figure out the reason why I could possibly love someone like Nathan Scott when in reality I knew nothing about him at all. Last night had demonstrated the true colors of Nathan Scott he was just like Lucas, but unlike Lucas he hid his real face from me.

"Like what?" he asked masking his emotions.

"Like im some poor broken hearted girl, I'll get over Nathan it just going to take time." I voiced before getting up off the stool. I walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes. Whenever I got really stressed, I cleaned or baked and this was one of the cleaning fits

"It'll get better Hales." Sam says putting a comforting arm around my shoulder. His eyes were sympathetic and it made me want to cry.

Turning around I look up at Sam, a sound of defeat etched in my voice. "Easy for you to say," I sigh out. "I'm in love with him." I admitted softly. "And he doesn't love me back and now I don't know what to do." I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"You live, you learn and you move on." Sam said simply.

"Thanks Sam" I said grinning over at him. I was truly lucky to have such good friends that had my back. I would get over Nathan, sooner or later.

"Hales, you can't help who you love." Sam called out while running his fingers through my hair. Sam was such a good guy, he was someone that was safe and loveable and I wished that I felt for him what he felt for me. We had kissed last night and I felt nothing, while Sam was still in love with me. At first he had lied claiming that he felt nothing but before we dozed off he admitted that he still had feelings for me, feelings that weren't friend related.

"I'll get over Nathan faster this time. I'm stronger then you think Sam." I said grabbing a hold of his hand. "I'm a fighter. I fight for what I love but I cannot and will not fight for someone who doesn't love me back." I said almost brokenly.

Sam had this look on his face that told me that he hadn't believed a word I said and really I could understand because it was hard for me to say the words when I knew it was all a lie. "Sam." I called out giving him a pointed look.

Cracking his neck, he spoke. " First of all I've gotta say I'm not on team Nathan what so over, he hurt you and I think the guy is a dick for it, and I don't think he deserves you." He said pausing momentarily. "But last night when Nathan walked in, he only had eyes for you Haley."

For the longest time I said nothing. Nathan didn't love me, he couldn't love me because if he truly loved me we would be together right now- he wouldn't be with Peyton or whomever he was with right now. Nathan wasn't the first heartbreak I had encountered and he wouldn't be the last- he was just the most recent and I would get over him, last night had just been a set back, a small set back. I let Nathan kiss me and that was probably the worst thing I had ever done, it was a relapse in judgement a relapse that I would regret for a long time.

I shook my head in denial. I could not allow myself to believe Nathan loved me it would give me hope and if I had a shred of hope then it would be harder to move on, then it already was.

"You're in love with him Hales." Sam says as he brushes hair out of my face. "And I think he's in love with you too."

For a moment my mind wandered to last night. Nathan had nearly been heart broken when I told him I had come out with Sam but I chalked it up to him being insanely jealous of my friend. If Nathan loved me, he had a weird way of showing it, in fact if Nathan called what he showed me last night love, then I never wanted to be in love again.

"Well if Nathan loves me then he's giving love a bad name." I said almost bitterly. "Anyway, I may be in love with Nathan now, but that doesn't mean that I cannot get over him. I mean so what if I dreamed of him, I won't dream of him forever." I said grinning his way. "Besides I have a killer idea that will help me forget all about Nathan Scott."

"Oh really?" Sam asked suddenly interested. I was glad for the change. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about Nathan all morning.

"Yep!" I said hopping off of the stool to retrieve my notebook. Once I returned Sam looked, my way baffled.

"What's this? Is it your diary because the last thing I want to do is read your inner most broody thoughts about,"

I sent him a mock glare to which he only grinned before smiling up at me.

"James Davis?" Sam asked a smile playing on his lips. He had known for some time now that both Brooke and Haley had wanted to own a business together and if this was what got Haley's mind off of Nathan then he welcomed it.

"Exactly!" I said happily. "There is nothing like a broken heart that can light a fire underneath your ass and this thing with Nathan has reminded me of what I wanted in life and I'm going to go for it." I said with a yawn.

"You're a genius" Sam said kissing me on the cheek. Before I knew it, Sam had gone to shower leaving me alone in my thoughts. Nathan didn't love me. He couldn't love me.

+-+

_Nathan_

Nathan Scott woke up the next morning to find two aspirins sitting on the night stand next to the bed along with a glass that contained the secret mix to getting over a hangover. Groaning he turned over to spot his best friend sitting over in a chair next to the bed.

"What time is it?" He asked not at all surprised to by the intrusion of his friend. Quickly he tossed back the aspirin followed by a gulp of the special mix.

"Noon." Chuck Bass voiced while crossing his legs. He had decided to pay his friend a visit after the whole fiasco that happened last night. He had known Nathan Scott since they were in diapers and never had he seen him so distraught. In fact the whole Peyton leaving him at the altar hadn't nearly affected his good friend as the effect of Haley James. For weeks he had watched his friend tangled up in knots and last night just proved his pervious assumption. Nathan Scott had fallen in love and now he didn't know what to do with himself.

"How's your head?" Chuck asked only to gain a knowing look.

"Splitting" he said, shielding his eyes from the almost blinding light seeping through the curtains. The sun could be a mother at times and this morning, it was one bad mother fucker. "But it would have been worst had, I went home." He admitted darkly.

Last night had been a mess. All he wanted to do was help his brother out of a bad situation and in the end he made things worst when it came to his personal situation with Haley. Groaning he fell back into the plush bed. Haley hated his guts and she had every right to hate him. Not only did he break up with her but he had the nerve to get jealous of her relationship while he was shacking up with Peyton. And that disgusted him. He knew he had no right to Haley but knowing that she could meet another guy, or Sam and live happily ever after without him was down right depressing. He just needed some time and then they could be together. Damn Peyton, she always had bad timing and he was so consumed with revenge that he let her ruin the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Ah the troublesome Peyton Sawyer" Chuck breathed out. "Since your hiding out from your girlfriend, this gives you the perfect time to tell me what is really going between you and sloppy seconds." Chuck said tilting his head to the side.

He said nothing for a moment. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with this one." He said a smile in his playing on his lips. Chuck had made it clear that he was going to let Blair take the helms this round but obviously something had changed. "As my memory serves you gave Blair the green light to help out on this mission."

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. I want in. And spare me the bull shit. I know better and so should Peyton." Chuck explained. "So again I ask, why are you even torturing yourself with Peyton again?

"Because I love her." He said without a beat. He watched as Chuck laughed at his less then sentimental concerning love and Peyton.

"You may fool Peyton but you don't fool me" Chuck said lighting a cigarette. He and Nate were one in the same and he knew that their was no way in hell that Nathan Scott would dare to take back Peyton, especially after the embarrassment she had caused him on their wedding day.

"Revenge." He said easily."Peyton humiliated me, and I think its time she got a taste of her own medicine. "

"Sweet Revenge" Chuck echoed. "It can make you do things that people would never expect. Like even make you go back to sloppy seconds." Chuck remarked referring to the green-eyed beauty.

Rolling his eyes, he spoke. "Look at me Chuck? I had a good girl and she loved me! She loved me! And what do I do, I push her away because I know that I'll hurt her in the end. I'm not use to being in a stable relationship and Haley, she's stable and I would ruin it." He said earnestly. " She wants more and I can't give her that. The thought of committing to her scares the shit out of me and that is because of Peyton. "

"The fierce blond." Chuck mumbles.

"She's more like a fierce brunette now" he says a smirk playing on his lips. The sound of his vibrating cell causes him to look over and by the mere sight of her name he glowers. "Anyway, I figure Peyton had put me through some shit over the years and it was time that I pay her back." He said watching as Chuck rubbed his hands together happily.

"So what is the plan for sloppy seconds?" Chuck asked interested.

"Easy" he said with a shrug of the shoulders. "I'm going build her hopes up and then tell her how I really feel. I've already started playing mind games with her. One minute I pretend to be into her and the next I'm annoyed by the sight of her. And I keep mentioning how much I miss Haley." He said grinning. "Of course on a friendly basis, Peyton hates it."

"And where does Haley play into this?" Chuck asked pleased that this thing with sloppy seconds Sawyer was merely a sham.

At the mention of her name he sucked in a harsh breath. Haley was something...someone he didn't want to think about, because when everything was settled and done with Peyton and he had finally gotten his revenge on her, Haley would find someone that was worthy of her love. In the end Haley wouldn't love him any more and he wouldn't get the chance to love her and that part of the plan sucked major ass.

"She doesn't" he said quickly shutting his eyes in hopes of banishing all thoughts of her out of his mind. It was no use though, she was all he had been thinking about lately especially after last night. In fact she was the reason he had decided to take one for the team and drink like a fish. He hadn't been nearly as drunk as he was last night in a very long time. And he blamed it all on Peyton and Sam.

The moment he had seen Haley and Sam together it reminded him of who he was and what he couldn't be for Haley. It also made him realize that no matter what he would never fit into her world.

"I beg to differ." Chuck admitted before lighting a cigarette. "You're in love with her." He said point blank causing his friend to nearly choke on his drink.

"You sound like Blair." He pointed out nearly chocking on the drink in hand. Chuck Bass was in love and it was making him see things that didn't exist. He wasn't in love with Haley. He cared for her deeply but it wasn't love...it couldn't be love.

Grinning Chuck spoke. "Don't tell her I've ever said it, but Blair is always right. And you are in love with Haley. I've never seen you so torn up over a girl in my entire life and this girl... she's the one for you."

Now it was his turn to chuckle. Never had he and Chuck ever spoke about their feelings. "Okay, where's my boy who usually talks about tapping ass and striking the enemy before he or she has a chance to blink?" he asked gaining a hearty chuckle from Chuck.

"Right here. I just wanted you to know that it is okay to be in love." Chuck said almost awkwardly. "You know I'm the last person to give out advice about the subject, but I found the girl that completes me, in Blair. And you- you might have that with Haley, she has already tied you in knots and she can take care of herself and handle you."

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Right now I need to concentrate on Peyton and my plan of revenge." He said just as the door opened to reveal Blair Bear.

"Hello! Boys!" Blair voiced while walking into the room. " While the two of you were doing, god knows what this morning, I thought of a plan that will suite all of our needs." Blair replied cheekily. "Lucky for the two of you I can be bitch enough for all three of us and the mere fact that I hate P.S. says a lot. Now get up chop, chop we've got a lot of things to do before my date with the girls."

From his spot in bed he watched as his two best-friends interacted. Blair and Chuck understood each other.

"Date with the girls" Chuck inquired. "And here I thought you were going to help your good friend Nate with a certain pest problem by the name of Peyton."

Grinning she spoke. "Of course I plan to help Nate out darling." Blair said turning her attention to Nathan. "But first I must meet with Brooke and Haley for lunch. And I trust you boys can handle yourselves accordingly since I've put my plan into motion."

"Blair," Chuck called shaking his head in her direction. " Nate and I are perfectly skilled enough to handle Peyton while you do whatever it is you do." Chuck insisted before turning his eyes in the direction on his bestfriend.

The mere mention of Haley's name had him thinking back to the night before. The look in her chocolate orbs the moment he came into view had been the only thing that had given him hope. Despite everything she had been telling him, he had seen a flicker of hope in her eyes before he had ruined it completely.

He bit the inside of his jaw determined not to wear his heart on his sleeve. What he wanted to do was badger Blair with the details of her date with Haley and Brooke, but he resisted the urge to do so.

"Okay, while the two of you are flirting over who is going to help me destroy Peyton the most, im going to take a shower." He said before getting up and heading straight for the bathroom. What he didn't want to see, was two people, happy and in love when he was quite sure he was doomed to live a life without love.

Only when they heard, the sound of the shower did she speak. "I need your help." Blair said in a hushed whisper.

Rolling his eyes playfully Chuck spoke. "I figured this much. What are we doing?"

"We are going to help Nathan get back at that backstabbing bitch and make sure he and Haley end up together." Blair declared happily.

Chuck furrowed his brows. "And how are we going to do that?"

"Easy" Blair smiled wickedly. "With the help of the person that knows Haley like no other."

"Brooke!" Chuck said matter of factly.

"Exactly!" Blair beamed. "You proud?"

"Extremely."

-++-

_Peyton_

Peyton Sawyer rolled over to see the sight of two blue eyes looking her way. Looking down she noted the arms that were still wrapped securely around her waist. Last night had been very difficult. It was painful to watch Nathan and know that he cared so deeply for some girl who proved she was as pure as snow. She hated it and she hated that even now that they were back together she felt the need to compete with some bitch who had claimed the heart of her man.

She hated being alone and Nathan had made it very clear that he had no intentions of coming home with her, so she did what came naturally to her. She called on the one person that understood her, the one person who loved her regardless and that one person was the only one to wrap their arms around her, and love her, the way she needed to be loved.

"How long have you been awake?" Peyton Sawyer asked the blue eyed beauty who lay nestled next to her. Serena was her best friend, her confidant, and occasional lover. She had loved Serena as much as she loved Nathan, they were the only people her heart belonged to.

Yawning the blond spoke, "Only a few minutes." She sighed while looking down at their entwined hands. "How are you?" Serena asked, concern etched in her features.

Raising her brow, she smiled. "I'm much better now that I have you nearly naked and in my bed." She said licking her lips. She slid her finger tips up the lengthy blonds legs and that was when the bedroom door swung open causing the two of them to nearly jump apart. Nathan may have been ready and willing with the two girls before but she was unsure about that now. It was then that she realized just who had walked in. No, it wasn't Nathan. It was Lucas.

Lucas Scott shook his head at his timing. Had he been only a few more moments late, he might have walked in on something that would in the end help him blackmail Peyton further and include Serena in that equation.

"Look what we have here. Don't the two of you know it's not nice to play without me?" he said wiggling his eyebrows, before swiftly hoping onto the bed in true Lucas Scott fashion. "You do remember Spain don't you, the three of us with candle wax." He said looking between the two girls before settling his eyes on Serena.

"Welcome back S" He said winking at the girl.

"Lucas" Serena shot back unmoved by the actions or sight of her ex. "Lucas, Peyton has had a rough night,"

"I bet. Now tell me what would Nathan think about the two of you in his bed?" Lucas posed an evil gleam in his eyes.

Annoyed by the mere sight of the man that had been controlling her life for so long Peyton hoped out of bed only to be slightly disgusted as he ogled her the band tee and panties set she wore to bed.

"What do you want Lucas?" She nearly screamed. "If you're here to blackmail me once again I swear I might kill you." She threatened.

Sucking his teeth, he spoke. "I need your help." He said simply. He needed Peyton and it killed him to trust that she could do anything right because, well Peyton had a habit of screwing up. However he wanted Brooke more then anything and that meant he would need Peyton to go along with his plan.

She couldn't help but laugh. Lucas had been nothing but a tormenter to her for so long and now he wanted her help. "Why would I help you?" she asked irritated.

Getting out of bed he stood so that he was nearly feet away from the green-eyed beauty. Peyton would always be someone that he found attracting and she was an easy target. "Because you love Nathan and he loves Haley, And if you want me to ruin any chance of the two of them getting their happily ever after you'll help me."

Her face paled as the words were finally said out in the open. "H-how do you know that? " She questioned. "You can't be sure of that." She mumbled.

Smiling he spoke. "You and I both know that he loves her, and with the approval of Blair and Chuck, you don't have a snowballs chance in hell at keeping him much longer."

"Lucas" Serena called glaring in his direction. "Stop it!"

Whipping his head to look in her direction he spoke. "It's the truth Serena, she needs to either accept it or do something about it."

Serena threw her hands in an air before looking over to her friend who had begun to pace. "Peyton please don't tell me you're falling for this?"

The thought of helping Lucas made her skin crawl but she felt it in her bones that Nathan was almost out the door. Nathan was either in love with Haley are close to falling in love with him and she needed to nip that in the bud.

"Fine. But first you tell me, what's in it for you?" Peyton demanded.

Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance. Peyton was always the noisy kind of girl. "I want Brooke back." He said with a shrug of the shoulders. "And she's convinced that her boyfriend of three minutes and friend for years is the one for her. I need you to seduce Dean Winchester."

Rolling her green eyes she looked his way. "Why is it that you and Nathan are so hooked on these brunette bitches?" Peyton asked annoyed. It used to be she and Nathan, and Serena and Lucas and now these girls stormed in and threatened everything, granted everything was fucked up a long time ago.

"Don't worry about that." He said threateningly. "Just help me."

"Peyton!" Serena called. "Don't let him bring you under. Listen. I know you want Nathan, I know you're tired of his games but this isn't the way to go." Serena pleaded with her friend.

For a moment Peyton looked the way of her friend and actually considered her plea. "I can't S, I love him and I'll do anything to hold onto him." She said before turning to face Lucas. "If I help you- you have to stop blackmailing me. I'll help you if you consider what happened between us as old news and you forget about it."

"Consider it done." Lucas smiled. "Should we seal this deal with a kiss or maybe our bodies joining for one last night."

Glaring in his direction, she pointed to the door. "Get out Lucas!" she said causing him to walk slowly to the door before leaving the apartment all together.

"Peyton, this is a mistake. Nothing will come good of this." Serena called while grabbing her belongings. It looked like this was all up to her now. She would find out the truth, if Nathan loved Peyton he needed to stop toying with her emotions, and if he loved Haley he needed to leave Peyton alone.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked grabbing a hold of her friends arm.

"Teaming up with Lucas is bad news and we both know it. He won't help you Peyton. He's only out to help himself. Why can't you see it?" Serena asked jerking her arm out of the grasp of her friend. Once upon a time she may have helped with this supposed plan if it got her what she wanted, but she had changed. She had left the privileged life and spent the last two months backpacking through Europe and it changed her. She would not be apart of any of this. Lucas and Peyton were on their own.

"Because I need him. I'm not ready to give up on Nathan, not yet." She cried making a mental note of the sad look on her friends face. She loved Serena, really she did but Nathan was who she was meant to be with, had always been. And had she never been offered the second chance with Nathan, she would have lived happily with Serena but that wasn't the case. Nathan had taken her back, and she was going to fight for him this time.

"I see" the blond nodded. "I'll see you around Peyton." She said before placing a kiss to the cheek of the green-eyed beauty and leaving.

+-+

I had been alone all of five minutes when Brooke bounced into the apartment a smile playing on her pretty features. I didn't have to ask the reason why my friend was sporting a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland; it was obvious that Dean Winchester was the reason why my best friend was so happy. Seeing Brooke so happy made my frozen heart thaw out. It was nice to see someone so happy in love. And since my love life was in shambles again I was currently living through the happiness that Brooke and Dean were basking in so easily.

"I take it by the look on your face you had a good night." I say, giving Brooke the once over before grinning at her widely.

"I did have a great night." Brooke gushed. "Aside from that jackass Lucas and...." Stopping suddenly she finally took in her friend. Closely she examined the girl noticing everything for the first time. Haley had wet hair and an oversized tee shirt. She could hear Sam in the shower singing rather loudly. For split second she wondered if maybe, just maybe...no it couldn't be? Haley loved Nathan and despite their current situation she knew that Haley would never jump into bed with the next warm body. No Haley James was a one man, kind of woman and she'd never do anything like

"So where is lover boy? I asked noticing Dean was no where in sight. Lately Dean and Brooke were connected at the hips or mouth...well lets just say they were usually together. I rolled my eyes as Brooke gave me a face that said everything, she was already missing Dean and they were apart for like ten minutes tops.

"He's spending time with his baby." Brooke pouted before joining me on the oversized couch. I watched her amused as she let out a tired sigh followed by her Brooke pout.

I let out a snicker, truly amused by this notion. Not even Brooke Davis could compete with the Impala. The good thing was that with Dean gone I could reel Brooke in for James Davis. We had talked about opening a joint venture for as long as I could remember and this was my chance to not only remind Brooke, but to actually get serious about something that didn't involve Nathan Scott.

"Don't worry B, he can only wax the Impala so long before it gets tedious." I said in a sing song fashion.

Suddenly a grin appeared on her features. "You're so right! I'm way hotter then that an old dusty car and I've got great milage." She exclaimed excitedly. Turning her attention back at Haley, she studied her closely again. Something was off and she couldn't put her finger on it. Haley looked different much different then she had looked like night. It was almost like her eyes were finally open and that made her wonder if it could actually be possible. Did Haley and Sam actually do it? Just as she was about to dismiss her suspicions Haley had yawned and it changed everything.

"Long night? " She asked swiftly. She prayed to god that Haley didn't do something reckless like bone Sam. Although she loved Sam, Haley belonged with Nathan and if indeed Haley and Sam did bone, it would put a damper on the naley reunion. In fact today was supposed to be phase one, of getting naley back together but if Sam was standing in the way of things she didn't know how well things would go for Nathan, Haley or Sam.

"You have no idea" I said running my hand through my wet hair. "Someone kept me up all night." I said before furrowing my eyebrows as I thought of my dream about Nathan. Only Nathan would haunt me in my dreams after he had broken my heart. And the sad thing, the really sad thing was that my dream felt so real, when Nathan admitted he loved me the whole time, it felt real. In fact my dream had been so real that once I had awaken I could have sworn that was in the arms of the man that loved me . . . the man that I loved...Nathan Scott.

The admission had stunned her into silence and that had never happened. Biting the inside of her jaw, she took her time before speaking. "Where's Sam?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"In the shower" I said nodding in the direction of the bathroom. "Can't you hear him?" I asked shaking my head in amusement as he continued to sing "Sexual Healing" loudly. "He's been like this all morning." I added with an eye roll as Sam hit a particular high note. I swiftly walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door only to hear Sam get louder if that were possible.

Tapping her foot, Brooke quickly called her friend back over. "Hales, your hiding something, and I think we both know what it is." Brooke calls, causing me to grip the notebook that was lying on a nearby table.

I bit my lip before joining her on the couch. "I didn't think you'd notice." I said sheepishly.

"It was very obvious, what changed?" Brooke asked still shocked by the turn of events.

"Nothing." I said shrugging my shoulders. "We've been talking about it for so long and someone had to make the first move...and it was me." I watched Brooke and she watched me. I didn't think this conversation would turn so awkward.

Brooke still could not wrap her mind around Haley and Sam but Haley was being so honest, so open. Never in her life did she think the two of them would entertain the thought of boning but obviously it had been on their minds for a very long time. Turning so that she was now facing her friend she spoke. "Um, Hales are you sure you want to do this?" she asked uneasy. "I mean what about Nathan? I know you still love him and he loves you too."

Her words had caused me to get up. I was so tired of thinking about Nathan. In fact I thought about him so much that he was even starring in my dreams. How pathetic could I actually get? I wanted Nathan Scott out of my head and my heart. "This will help me get over whatever hold it is Nathan has on me." I voiced causing Brooke to look at me strangely.

"You can't be serious? I mean Hales what were...what, are you thinking?" Brooke asked alarm in her voice.

Furrowing my brows her way, I spoke. I had no idea Brooke would take this so hard. I knew we promised to do all the things regarding our business together, but really all I did was write a business plan. "I was thinking I needed something to get my mind off Nathan." I said crossing my arms defensively.

Getting up from her seat Brooke marched over to me and said in a whisper,words that I would have never expected to hear from her. "And that's why you decided to bone Sam? Haley he's in love with you. What if things don't work out between you two, what about what your heart really wants?"

"Wait what?' I asked suddenly feeling flabbergasted

"You boned Sam" Brooke whispered scandalously. "Normally I would have been all for this, I mean the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, but this is Sam!"

I opened my mouth to say something but the only thing I could do was let out a fit of giggles. This day just got better.

song lyrics: half of my heart- john mayer- half of my heart


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.** Hey all! its been so long since my last update and since I've recently gotten the writing bug i thought it was high time that i post the next chapter of this story! Thanks for everyone who has read and replied as well as those who have added this fic on their alert list. my goal is to finish this story by the end of December. Anyway thanks again for reading and replying.

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 14: Somewhere love remains**

_My heart is a flower_

_that blooms every hour_

_I believe in the power_

_of love_

There are some things that life throws your way that is unexpected and this was one of them. I had never thought that I would 1) Get reprimanded by Brooke Davis and 2) get reprimanded by Brooke Davis for boning Sam! I loved Brooke to death but she was the last person I expected to ever say anything about me having sex with anyone, I mean she was the girl that told me the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else yet now she was totally in Brooke Davis mom mode.

I watched as Brooke paced up and down the hardwood floors with more authority then I had been shown by my parents and a hell of a lot more authority then her parents had shown her. In fact Brooke and I were virtually orphans growing up. Our parents didn't have time for us. In my situation I came from a big family and it was easy to get lost when you're the youngest. On the other hand Brooke had come from prestige, her parents were wealthy and they decided to live the life of luxury regardless to the fact that they had a daughter at home. The moment we found Dean and Sam we knew that the four of us would always be together, wether that be a brother/sister kind of way or boyfriend/girlfriend...the four of us were bonded and nothing could change that.

"Haley, I am all for you getting some action but Sam is the last person you should be boning. You love Nathan, and he loves you this is so wrong." Brooke huffed out. "This is Sam, we're talking about Sam, he's in love with you and nothing good could come out of you boning him. " Brooke continued to fume only to stop and look at me once I gave her a peculiar look.

"Brooke" I tried to interrupt only to get a green eyed squint in my direction. I bit my lip in response trying my hardest not to laugh in her face this was probably one of the funniest things that had happen to me in a very long time and I for one was going to enjoy ever minute of it.

"What are we going to do about Sam?" Brooke asked in almost hysterics. "What happens when you and Nathan decided to get back together? Sam is going to be crushed! The four of us cannot break up! Oh god!" Brooke shrieked before eyeing me once again. "Haley! Aren't you going to say something?" Brooke asked her hands on her hips.

After watching Brooke pace up and down I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Usually I was the one that paced up and down when I was angry but it seemed that Brooke had taken on my normal role while I had taken her normal role. She stopped pacing and that was when I knew it was finally my turn to talk.

"B. Do you really think I would bone Sam?" I asked honestly. " And if I did, why would it be such a crime?" I asked casting my eyes down. At least Sam wanted me. Nathan didn't want me.

Licking her lips, she spoke. "I think you and Sam have always had a connection that ran deeper then you both realize. You've both been hurt and you love each other but your not in love with each other. Sam doesn't make your palms sweaty, he doesn't make your knees go weak but what he does do, is take care of you and he'll always take care of you no matter what. That is what friends do, they stick together through everything." She said pausing to sneak a glance in the direction of the hallway.

The last thing she wanted was for Sam to hear her discourage Haley from taking things further with him. In a perfect world Haley and Sam would be together just as she and Dean, but this wasn't a perfect world, nor her ideal world...this was the real world and in the real world, Nathan and Haley belonged together.

I sucked my teeth she was right, I had known that and I think somewhere deep inside of Sam he had known the truth as well. I loved him, I really did but I would never be in love with him.

"Brooke," I called causing her to look my way. "You don't have to worry about what will happen to our friendships because I didn't bone Sam." I said causing her to widen her eyes my way.

"Seriously!" Brooke asked hopping up from her seat next to me. "I mean because the signs were all over the place, Sam is singing bravely in the shower, you've got wet hair, and you mentioned you didn't get any sleep last night. That adds up to boning in my book." Brooke rambles rather quickly.

I rolled my eyes her way. I couldn't be with Sam I knew that because I was still in love with Nathan that was obvious from my dreams. "I was up all night thinking about Nathan." I said biting my lip.

Before I got my words, Sam had reemerged from his shower. "What going on, you both look serious?" Sam asked looking between the two of us. "Wait a minute is this a chick moment because if it is..."

I smiled his way. Sam was going to absolutely love this! "Brooke thinks we boned last night." I said causing Sam to let out a nervous chuckle. "Apparently we look like we've been doing nothing but dirty things to each others bodies."

"What" Sam asked looking at Brooke. "Why would you even ask?" Sam asked running his hands through his long hair.

Now it was Brooke's turn to be uncomfortable and I was relishing in it. " You guys are attracted to each other and it's an easy assumption." Brooke shrugged before grinning madly once Dean walked through the door with food in hand. "Plus you go guys were totally giving each other the lets do it signals last night before the brothers jerk shit showed up."

Both Sam and I sent Brooke the same look which gained a giggle from our friend.

"I bought food" Dean said walking into the house and putting everything on the table. "Im getting a really weird case of de ja vu, so what 's got you all so red faced?" Dean asked looking at all of us one by one before resting his eyes on his brother. "Sam?"

Clearing his throat Sam spoke with an uncomfortable undertone "Brooke thinks Haley and I boned last night."

"Well I think I've lost my appetite" Dean said before putting the cinnamon rolls down on the coffee table and looking utterly disgusted.

**HJ+-+BD**

An hour later Brooke had quickly whisked me away from the boys apartment claiming that she had wanted a shopping buddy, but I knew otherwise this was her way of saying sorry without saying the words and despite the fact that I found her whole assumption to be ludicrous I still found myself humoring my bestie and taking a trip down to the expected plaza however I was surprised when we pulled up the Plaza hotel.

"So, I guess I have to apologize for jumping to conclusions with you and Sam" Brooke squeaked sheepishly before laughing nervously. "I guess you can say I had sex on the brain." She rushed out, before giving me a dimpled grin.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes playfully of course because despite the fact that Brooke had jumped to the wrong conclusion and that she managed to still make me laugh- thus the reason why she was my bestfriend. "I could say I'm shock but I'd be lying!" I voiced bumping hips with B.

Pouting she spoke. "I'm sorry Hales but I will not let anything get in the way of you reuniting with Nathan." She called causing me to stop mid stride.

Placing my hands on my hips, I spoke. "Brooke why in the world would I want to get back with Nathan? " I asked mildly irritated by her words. Nathan didn't want me, he made that perfectly clear when he showed up on my doorstep and dumped me a few days after his ex turned up in town. Nathan tossed me away like an old pair of shoes and I would be a fool to go back to him. It didn't matter if I loved him or not because in the end Nathan had made his choice and I wouldn't chase after him the way I had chased after everyone else in my life. I couldn't make Nathan love me and really if he hadn't felt the way I felt then it was best that we parted ways.

"Because! You're in love with him and he's in love with you." Brooke said bubbly.

I found myself squinting in her direction. "I don't want to talk about this any more okay." I breathed out honestly. "Besides aren't you supposed to be buttering me up or something?"

"Yes! Yes and that is why we are here." She said gesturing around to the massive area surrounding us.

I rolled my eyes we were here to shop and I wasn't the shopping kind of girl. "Brooke this place seems like it's more for you then me." I said looking at the lingerie shop we stopped in front of.

When Blair showed up, I knew something was up. "Okay not that I'm not grateful but you two are definitely up to something and I want to know what it is?" I asked causing both Brooke and Blair to look at each other before looking to me.

"Well Haley, we just thought it might be nice to spend some time together the three of us, I mean we did talk about it last night." Blair spoke up. I eyed her closely before looking to Brooke.

"Yeah and I felt so bad for assuming you and Sam were you know boning that I called our newest friend and she suggested we go to the Plaza hotel." Brooke chimed in. "It'll be fun we go do a girls spa do, do you know how long it's been since we've had a spa day?" Brooke asked me almost pleadingly. She had been right it had been a long time since we just relaxed, we had been so preoccupied by boys that we hadn't had time to just be girls.

"You're right." I said a smile spreading across my lips. "This is an excellent idea."

"Good" Blair says clapping her hands. "So it's settled we will do a little shopping and then we will go to my private room at the plaza. Chuck has been nice enough to give us a master suite and everything we could imagine." Blair coos before leading both Brooke and I in the direction of the nearest lingerie shop.

**NS-NS-NS**

**_Nathan_**

Nathan Scott had spent most of his day playing golf with his good friend Chuck Bass and now that he had returned back to the confines of his hotel room, he could only think of Haley James. He had screwed up so bad last night, but he was determined to make it right. After talking to Chuck he was more determined then ever to think through his plan so that he could hurt Peyton and still win Haley over, not because he wanted to win the bet he had with Lucas, but because he really cared for her, in fact he loved her. And that was strange enough to admit. He had fallen under her spell probably weeks ago if he had been honest with himself but today he was ready to admit it out in the open. Nathan Royal Scott had fallen in love with someone who was his complete opposite but at the same time she was his everything, she had become his everything but his obsession with Peyton...and revenge had taken him to a place he had never thought it would.

If he didn't slow down soon, he would be hanging on the coat-tales of Lucas and the thought made him shudder. He felt himself changing, changing back to the guy he used to be while he was with Peyton and he didn't want to be that person...not for Haley she deserved better. The look of pure horror that had crossed Haleys features had told him just how far he had taken things. He had wanted her to stay with him and not go back to Sam but that kiss was at the wrong time. He couldn't let his jealousy get the best of him because it could ruin any chances of turning things around with Haley once things with Peyton died down.

Deciding the time was now he quickly scribbled a note for Blair and chuck before grabbing heading to the door only to stop in the process.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the blond as she stood in front of him a look of worry crossing her pretty features. This was the most unexpected thing that had happen all day. He had thought Serena had been hiding out for fear Blair might attack her but yet here she was.

"We need to talk." The blond said before walking into the hotel room and making herself at home. She knew that this was risky, she could run into Blair at any moment but in all reality she had bigger things to think about that did not include her former best friend. During the car ride she had told herself she was here to plead Peytons case, Peyton wanted Nathan and she wanted Peyton to be happy, she was after all her best friend, but in the back of her mind she knew the real reason why she had gone through all this trouble to see Nathan..She wanted Peyton for herself and she needed to know if he had any attention of really being with her.

Turning around he watched as Serena shifted from one foot to the other it was amusing to her so unsure of herself and he had a feeling what was making her so nervous, Blair. In fact if Blair had found Serena in here, he was quite sure she would pull her hair out and blacklist her from anything and everything related to Waldolf/Bass. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked walking over to the bar a smirk playing on his lips.

"Scotch." She said sitting down in a nearby chair.

Pouring two glasses of scotch he gave one to his visitor before sitting on the bed and watching as she became unglued. "It's been a long time." He said watching as she gulped the glass back, he thought she had stopped drinking but obviously that had been only for a short time.

He was more then surprised to see Serena but he had a feeling that she come out of hiding on the behalf of someone else and not because she finally grew tired of running from Blair.

"You do know that Blair is going to lose her mind when she sees you" he said pouring the two of them a drink.

"I'm not here to talk about Blair" she said bluntly after tossing back her scotch. "Nor am I worried about her seeing me." Serena declared the liquor settling in.

He eyed her wearily suspiciously. There was only one thing that would bring her out of hiding and he had feeling it had something and everything to do with Peyton Sawyer. Once upon a time, the three had been very tangled and then Lucas had stepped in to claim Serena while he had claimed Peyton. Back in the day the four of them along with Blair and Chuck were unstoppable. In fact they had all shared secrets that were worth taking to the grave.

"Is that why your wearing a big floppy hat, so that the cameras don't catch you?" he asked smirking her way as she rolled her blue eyes.

"Nathan, I need you to focus" she said tiredly. She had wanted to speak to Nathan so that she knew where he stood with Peyton. In truth she wanted to know if she had a chance of if she were going to continue to be the best friend the supporter when it came to Peyton Sawyer.

"I am focused" he said watching as she once again downed another scotch this time without the ice. "So tell me where have you been hiding? And what brings you back?"

Letting out a sigh she spoke. "I haven't been hiding and if I were hiding then I would have to say I've been in Paris the last couple of months and up until recently I returned from the Hamptons." she said watching as a scowl crossed his features at the mention of Paris.

He nodded knowing full and well where this was going. "Have you seen Lucas?" he asked nonchalantly.

"This morning actually" she said as nonchalantly as possible. What she really wanted to do was grill him on his intentions with Peyton Sawyer that was the reason she had come out of supposed hiding. "He was going on and on about this girl that is pretending to be over him."

He couldn't help but smirk that was his brother in all his devious glory. He knew that Lucas loved Brooke and he knew that it stung to know that she had moved on but he also knew that Lucas had taken things too, far. "Did you notice the shiner that he's sporting?" he asked cracking a smile once Serena had nodded happily.

"Yeah" She said grinning. Seeing Lucas Scott with a black eye was probably the best thing she had seen in years, especially since it seemed that someone else had decided not to take any of his crap.

He nodded his head before sitting directly in front of her. This false pretense of getting old and he really wanted to know the real reason she had come out of hiding. "What do you want Serena?" he asked causing her to let out a sigh before running her hand through her hair.

" I went to see Peyton last night." She said standing up suddenly. "She's a mess and I think you know why?" she said turning to face him. "She's in love with you Nathan and she wants to make everything better but you keep pushing her away."

Crossing his arms he looked her way. "You came all this way to plead a case for Peyton? Tell me the real reason you've come out of hiding S, what do you want?"

"What I've always wanted," she said pausing briefly. "I'm in love with her and she's in love with you, so tell me Nathan, do you love Peyton or this just some kind of game you're playing?" she asked boldly.

For a moment he was silent he had known for so long that Serena had loved Peyton it was obvious. The tangled web that they had taken part of had come back to bite everyone in the ass, in fact it had gotten so out of control that they had brought other people into the sick life that they had lived. He had brought Haley in while Lucas had brought Brooke and that chain reaction had brought in two other guys and in the end he was sure everyone would be in shambles.

"What did Peyton say to you that's got you pleading her case when you really want to be with her?" he asked mildly intrigued by the sudden change he saw in the blonds eye.

"She told me she loved you and that she wanted to make things work." She said awkwardly. "So im here asking you once and for all if you love her because I do and I know I can make her happy but that depends on you...so do you love Peyton or are still hung up on Haley?" she finished.

For a moment he was quite before he walked over to the bar to make himself a drink. He had been thinking about what to do with the issue of Peyton all day and the fact that Serena wanted Peyton gave him a way out, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he really wanted out...at least not yet. The damage with Haley had already been done and if he could speed things up with Peyton then he could at least tell Haley that they crashed and burned.

"Do you really want to know how I feel about Peyton?" he asked placing his glass down and walking closer to her.

"It's all I've ever wanted." Was her reply.

Smirking he spoke. "I hate her." He said causing the girl in front of him to gasp out loud. "And I think some part of me will always hate her for what she did to us, but I can't walk away...not now." He said regretfully because despite what had occurred between Blair and Serena he really didn't have a problem with her. "I have to at least try to make this thing work or I'll be wondering for the rest of my life."

**- HJ+BD+BWB-**

I had to admit that it felt good to go out with the girls for a while instead of spending my time thinking about Nathan. Being with Brooke and Blair was like was traveling with a nonstop comedy act, both were funny in their own way. Brooke was my best friend, she knew how to cheer me up with her bubbly personality. And Blair was completely different she had a sense of humor that was unlike anyone I had met and she was becoming someone that I could depend on.

As the three of us sat along the patio of the Plaza we had taken to sharing secretes and laughs about anything and everything.

"This place is really beautiful Blair" I said gesturing to all of the pretty flowers and flowing stream that were located in the garden of the plaza. It reminded me of the night Nathan had escorted me to his parents ball. It had been such a beautiful night it was probably then that I had really realized that I was in love with him. He had been so vulnerable that night, all he wanted was to forget about the hurt that Peyton had caused him, and I wanted to make the hurt go away. It was the beginning of the end for Nathan and I because the moment Peyton Sawyer had walked back into his life was the moment I had been pushed aside.

"I'm glad you like. Chuck has impeccable taste." Blair declared fondly.

"Of course he picked you." Brooke cracked causing Blair and I to both chuckle at her.

I grinned at her fondly. "Dean has great taste to B! He won you over and that alone speaks volumes" I said only to gain an eye roll from Brooke.

"For as long as I can remember Haley has always been team Brean; she believed in us when we didn't."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes "That's because I know true love when I see it and when I look at you and Dean and Blair and Chuck you guys are what movies are made of." I said pausing slightly. "You ladies give a girl like me hope that one day I will find my prince charming and it maybe he'll be unexpected and thrilling."

Blair smiled fondly. "You know we never had it easy- Chuck is probably one of the worst people I know but he's also the best person I know as well. We fight because that is what couples do but at the end of the day it we will always be the two of us and Nate because he's hopeless."

At the mention of Nathan I shifted in my seat and immediately sipped my glass of wine. I knew where this was going and I had dreaded it the whole day. "Okay out with it." I said looking between my two friends I knew they were both holding something in and I knew it had something to do with me and Nathan.

I watched as the two girls looked between each other before Blair spoke first.

"Listen. I know Nathan has made some mistakes but I can promise you that he really does care for you."

I shook my head at the admission. I couldn't believe that Nathan cared about me, because if I did then our break up would hurt so much more.

"Blair please." I said desperately. I couldn't do this not now.

"Hales, we love you and that is why we are pushing you so hard. You love Nathan and I've never seen you happier then when you're with him." Brooke said soothingly.

"I know im coming off as a bitch but you're the one person that fixed my bestfriend and I know it's selfish for me to want you back with him but I also know that Nathan has never been happier then when he's with you. It's not easy, I can tell that but if you don't try to work things out with Nathan then you'll regret this for the rest of your life." Blair said grabbing a hold of my other hand.

"Nathan left me Blair it wasn't the other way around." I reminded her. "Besides after last night I don't think I could ever look at him the same."

I watched as Blair bit her lip before speaking. "This totally breaks friend code but I guess I'll just have to tell you. He missed you and when he saw you with Sam he thought you were slipping away."

I opened my mouth and then shut it again. I couldn't find the right words.

"Listen I know your scared Hales, but I promise you that Nathan cares about you more then he's cared about anyone else in a very long time. And I can prove it." Blair said before slipping me a room key.

Her words had gotten my attention. I was intrigued to see how she could prove that Nathan cared about me, when he was dating Peyton. "Fine prove it." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Gladly" Blair said before grinning. "Here is a room key to Nate's room at that Plaza. All you have to do is go up there and ask him if he loves you and look in his eyes and then you'll know the truth."

I looked between both Brooke and Blair before grabbing the room key. I figured it was now or never. I needed to see this through and once for all see where Nathan and I stood.

Ten minutes later I found myself standing in front of room 323 with a shaky hand and a heavy heart. I was afraid to believe what Blair had said about Nathan caring for me because then it would get my hopes up, but at the same time I wasn't ready to give up on him or us. Despite everything that had occurred in the last few days or even since the break up, I still cared for Nathan deeply and that feeling wasn't going away anytime soon.

So without thinking I slid the room key inside the lock and I turned the door. For a second I believed that know one was inside the spacious room but the sound of voices had caused me to keep going. Walking further inside of the room, I found Nathan hugging yet another blond that couldn't possibly be Peyton due to the length of hair.

"Nathan?" I called out causing him to turn sharply and look my way.

"Wh-what are you doing hear?" he asked perplexed.

I let out a humorless chuckle; Before looking down at my hands nervously. A lot of things had happened last night, but the one thing that didn't change was that I loved him. I was completely in love with Nathan Scott and I hoped he loved me too.

"Blair and Brooke had convinced me to come and see you only to find you alone with yet another girl that isn't your girlfriend.." I said scathingly. "I guess that is what I get for not following my gut instinct which was to stay as far away from you as possible." I said shaking my head sadly his way.

Seconds later Nathan was in front of me leaving the blond to stand off to the side. "Hales. This isn't what it looks like." He said trying to reach for me but I took a step back.

I ignored him and turned my attention to the blond girl in front of me. "He has a girlfriend and some sorted past; you might want to do yourself a favor and not fall in love with him." I said batting back a few tears because it hurt knowing that I was just another girl in the long list of girls that had been dragged down by Nathan Scott.

It was then that the blond finally spoke. "I take it. You must be Haley?" the girl called giving me a small smile.

I stopped upon hearing my name and turned to face the two of them. "How do you know my name?" I asked looking between Nathan and the blond.

"Because I'm you, at least in terms of loving Peyton the way you love Nathan." She said extending her hand out to reach mine. "I'm Serena by the way. And judging by the intense looks the two of you keep sending each other I'd say I should leave you alone to talk." She said before walking to the door.

I folded my arms and watched as the blond walked to the door before stopping and looking to me and Nathan.

"I know that I haven't been around the two of you long enough to really know what's going on," the blond said pausing. "But I do know that since you walked into the room he hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you Haley, and if that isn't love, then I don't know what is?" she said before opening the door, only to stop again. "Nathan, I hope you make the right choice, for all of us."

And with that Serena had left the room leaving Nathan and me alone to look at each other.

Silence filled the air as I stood rooted in my place where Nathan stood across from me. We were in the same room and yet I felt like we were miles away from each other. Maybe it was a good idea for me to leave because I would never get the truth or a straight answer from Nathan, he was a complicated man and I was a simple girl.

" I thought you were mad at me?' he asked his hands buried deep in his pocket.

I swallowed hard. "I am mad at you- I just needed to know one thing." I asked as he took three strides and now stood in front of me with blue eyes so intense that I had to remember to breathe.

"Anything you want, anything you need...I'll give to you." He said itching to run his fingers along her smooth skin. His eyes kept darting from her face to her clothed body to the door. Knowing his luck, they didn't have much time.

I felt my feet move me closer to him so that our breaths were mingling. "Answer one question." I said sucking in a breath.

"You already know the answer." He said reaching out to touch her face. "You've always known." He said as his face nudged hers.

"Do...do you love me? Are you in love with me?' I asked as he pressed into me. I tired to calm my nerves so my heart wouldn't race out of my chest as he continued to look my eyes. His eyes were so blue almost hypnotizing. It was then that I remembered what Blair had said before, she had said that it would be in his eyes. His eyes were telling me he loved me, but I needed to hear the words.

"Nathan" I called as my thumb trailed up his jaw line.

"Haley." He breathed out. He had loved her, god he loved her but he didn't know if he could say it. If he could let go of his vendetta against Peyton long enough to love the woman in front of him.

"Three words, eight letters and I'll forgive you for breaking my heart. I'll even try and get over the disaster that was last night. If you don't love me, let me go so I can find someone who does love me." I asked surprised when he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you." He said before crushing her into him and kissing her with all of him.

Song credit: Amos Less- flower


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. **Hello all! Im back with yet another chapter of A little more personal. After what seemed like forever i managed to get back into the swing of writing oth f.f. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because it got me back in the swing of things. Im pretty sure this story has at least five more chapter or more, because i love it, so much. thanks for everyone who has read or replied to this story! on a side note, This weekend i plan on bringing over some of my other naley stories, so be on the look out for those.

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 15: You Love Me**

_No words but tears won't make any room for more_

_And it don't hurt, like anything I've ever felt before_

_This is no broken heart_

_No familiar scars_

_this territory is uncharted_

Life is about making choices and what you do with those choices will dictate how you live your life in the future, it'll shape you, and mold you to the person you are today or the person you'll be in the future. You had to be whatever you wanted to be, and see whatever you wanted to see and what I wanted, was to be with the man I loved and vice versa.

"I love you."

I had never known that three words and eight letters could affect someone so profoundly yet hearing Nathan say them had sent me over the moon. In fact I was sure that I had heard things, maybe I was dreaming and any minute now the alarm clock would sound causing me to wake up and realize that the man I loved didn't love me. In fact he had gone out of his way to prove to me that he didn't love me. I felt like Nathan had two sides to him and on a given day they could switch depending on his mood. There was the recent Nathan, the man that I had broken my heart with not much of a care, the same man that had continued to send me flowers every single day as if that could make everything alright. Then there was the man that had possibly gone to the Den in order to pick a fight with Sam and Dean with his idiotic brother. And then there was the other side to Nathan, the man that was kind in gentle. The same man, that made me fall in love with him, by being everything I didn't want and yet wanted so much in life.

_I'm stuck under a ceiling I made_

_and I'm going down_

I could possibly make a list of all the things Nathan had done to prove that he wasn't the man that I had believed him to be, for starters the whole stopping the fight between Lucas and Dean, but most importantly it was the utter faith Blair had in him, she believed he had loved me, that the guy that had broken my heart was really an image that Nathan was trying to put out in order to save me, from himself.

"I'm saying, I...I love you" he says again, surprised as the words tumble out of his mouth yet again. He hadn't intended to tell her that he loved her, in fact he was prepared to let her walk out the door possibly forever because she deserved so much more then this life could offer her. Haley was a good girl, she did good girl things and he was the exact opposite, he didn't want to get her sucked into this lying game that he had played with his friends for so long because she deserved better- but he loved her, he loved her so much and seeing her on the brink of closing the door for the two of them sent him over the edge. He needed her to know that he loved her that she meant everything to him.

There was so much I wanted to say, yet nothing came out of my mouth. Instead of jumping into the arms of the man I loved...the same man that had just declared he loved me; like some girl from a romantic comedy, I did the first thing that came to mind and that was to slap him

crack

The loud crack echoed throughout the spacious room as we both looked at each other with different eyes. I was sure that Nathan thought that I was unstable or quite frankly insane and well I wasn't sure what to think of him, maybe he had too many drinks the night before or he could have been trying to have his cake and eat it to. I hadn't seen Peyton lurking around and usually she was chained to his side.

_I'm already out foolproof ideas_

_so don't ask me how to get started_

_uncharted_

"You love me?" I echoed his words as he held his jaw still in shock, his eyes were light and he looked impressed by my swing. "You love me!" I say gnawing on my bottom lip, as I began to pace in a nervous habit. I wanted to believe him, but something was stopping me. Fear crept up inside of me, and I wondered for a brief moment if he was playing some sort of sick game. Lucas had been playing games with Brooke the moment she had broken up with him and wondered if Nathan had taken up that past time as well. I couldn't even bare to look in his eyes because if he were lying it would kill me because I wanted to believe in him so much. And if it were true, if he did love me, it meant that everything we had gone through- the breakup- the breakup he had insisted on, and all the hurt and pain and anger was really for nothing.

I tossed a weary look in his direction, as Nathan had managed to keep quiet and watch me, watch him. Our eyes met, and something flickered between the two of us. His eyes as always were so open-and that had scared me because it meant that his words were really true and for once someone I loved had loved me back. Quickly I shut my eyes not wanting to look at him anymore. I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't do this with him. I had come here thinking he would give me a reason to turn my back on us forever and now he had knocked the wind out of me.

_I'm going down_

_follow if you want to_

He could tell she was about to run away from him, and he couldn't let that happen, so he stopped her before she had a chance to make it to the door. "I love you." He says clasping their hands together. He could tell she was still trying to forgive him and to be honest he hadn't intended to actually say the words- but she was here and the moment he saw her, it was like all the lies and all the games didn't matter. Haley James was the one he wanted, she was the girl he wanted, and he couldn't let her walk out of his life. He couldn't let her go, at least not with her knowing the truth about this-because she mattered so much to him.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked resisting the urge to run away yet again. I had promised both Brooke and Blair that I would give this thing with Nathan a shot, I'd let him say whatever he needed to say and then...well then I would make up my mind.

"Because," he says pausing as his hands roam her beautiful face."You're here and after last night," he says trailing off. "I thought you'd never forgive me...for everything." He says dipping low so that they are now eye level. "But you're here and that changes everything...you changed everything."

I took a step back from him. He was wrong. All was not forgiven. Nothing had changed, I just realized that if I were ever going to get peace I needed to talk to him. "You broke up with me." I said after so much needed space. "You made me feel like was a place holder...that I was the only one that had feelings for you and,"

_Jumpstart my kaleidoscope heart_

_love to watch the colors fade_

"I lied" he said as the words quickly tripped out. "I thought that I could control it that I could shove it in the back of my mind- that I could be with her and not want you...not love you-but I can't...its killing me." He says desperately as his eyes go wide. "I'm not a good guy Haley- and I never have been a good guy, but I want to be a good guy for you." He pleads. Haley James made him want to be a better person, someone that was worthy of her love, she saw the good in him, she saw past the things that everyone else saw, and most importantly he had never met anyone who had loved him as much as she had loved him.

Despite myself I took a step closer to him. "Nathan, you're not making any sense." I say reaching my hand out to touch his. I had never seen him so desperate. "What are you talking about it?"

"You think Luke is a monster." He says a smile coming to his lips. "He's got nothing on me." He pauses, debating wether or not to divulge information. Lucas would tell him he was pussy whipped, Chuck would say he was revealing too much, and Blair would tell him to follow his heart, she'd tell him to keep the secret about the bet, but let Haley see the man behind the blue eyes.

"Nathan!" I call hoping to gain his attention. He seems so lost in thought and despite being weary of a lot of things concerning him, I can't help but want to help him. I didn't like seeing him hurt, or confused or down on himself. I wouldn't have fallen in love with a monster. Whatever was plaguing his mind, it was a result of Peyton or Lucas because before the two of them, before Lucas had gotten rejected by Brooke and before Peyton had stepped foot in our orbit he was fine, we were fine and now everything was different.

"Shhh" he said before crashing his lips onto hers. He couldn't find that right words, words had never really been his thing- unless he was trying to manipulate someone. And for once that wasn't what he was trying to do- he was trying to love her, show her how much he loved her. Their mouths had danced as he nipped her top and then bottom lip. His hands began to roam her hair as she had finally given in and kissed him back. Behind his eyes were stars and rockets and everything galore because she had been in his arms.

"We can't" I say pulling back from him. It would have been easy to get lost in Nathan. I had almost gotten lost in him last night, but I didn't want to go through any more pain where he was concerned and if we were going to figure out what we were going to do, then we couldn't let our hormones get in the way. "We have a lot to figure out and I still have a lot of questions that need to be answered." I say as he nods his head in understanding.

"I don't love her. I haven't loved her for a very long time." He admits. "It was all a game." He says not baring to look at her. Haley had lived a life that was so different from his, she was honest and she loved with all her heart and that was what had attracted him to her. Haley had seen the good in everyone, even Luke who had been nothing but rude to her and he knew she would be disappointed him because he wasn't the guy he pretended to be, he was a guy who wanted a girl and lied through his teeth to keep her.

"Then why are you with her-why did you break up with me?" I asked dumfounded. My heart was hammering in my chest and the more time that passed I wondered if I really wanted to know the answer to all of my questions. I had a feeling by the end of the night I would regret ever stepping foot in this damn hotel room.

Without much of another word, he swaggered over to the mini bar and fixed to glasses of amber liquid. "I wanted to hurt Peyton as much as she hurt me." He says finally as an addible gasp comes from her. "I wanted to make her fall in love with me all over again and just when she was content, I'd rip her black heart out and she'd know why." He said feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He hadn't shared all of the details with many people, Blair had known from the beginning and he had recently shared some information with Chuck but as for Lucas he loved his brother but he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him and that wasn't very far.

I took a desperate step back as I tried to get as far away from him without physically leaving the hotel room. He had tossed me away like trash for revenge. I had given him my heart- I had loved him and he claimed to love me, but apparently our love, my love for hi and his love for me didn't mean as much as revenge. "You mean you did this..you broke my heart to get back at her." I gasped feeling my heart breaking all over again. How could he possibly say he loved me, when he so easily gave me up in order to get back at the bitch that had made him this cold? The realization of his words had left me feeling unsettled- his need for revenge meant more to him then I ever could mean to him.

"I'm not proud of it, " he says sensing her mood. Her bright brown eyes were almost golden with anger. "Every day I spent away from you-I would wonder what I was doing with someone I hated, when I had someone I loved and who loved me." He says peering her way. It wasn't easy confiding his darkest times to her. His hatred for Peyton had started as a slow burn that was simmering under his skin. In fact when he and Haley had started the hate he had for Peyton had been something that had spurred his actions in the beginning, it had made him chase after girls and do whatever he wanted to do with them, but the more time he spent with Haley the less he thought about Peyton and it was almost like his hate hadn't been important anymore. And then like always Peyton had stormed back into his life bringing nothing but misery and her mere presence had caused him to revert back to the Nathan before Haley- the Nathan that would do anything to get what he wanted, he'd lie, cheat and steal all in the name of self preservation.

"Haley say something." He says causing her to finally look his way again.

"Go to hell." I roar out before licking my dry lips. I shook my head in disbelief. His confession had left me nearly speechless. How in the hell did I end up here, in love with yet another man who didn't give a damn about me? Oh wait, Nathan did love me, he just loved his revenge plot more. What kind of sick shit was that, what kind of man would give up his happiness in order to make sure someone else was in pain? Without much of a word I turned on my heel and headed straight for the door.

In two strides he's close to her. "Haley you can't just leave... you can't leave like this." He says reaching out for her elbow.

"Watch me." I threw over my shoulder as made it to the door. I was just about to leave and let him rot in his own self made misery, when his hand shot out pinned the door shut, so that it would not open. I let out a small shriek and turned around so that I could glare his way, while he simply smirked. "What?" I asked irritated.

"I'm not gonna let you leave like this." He says simply while still holding the door shut. "I want you to say something...I was honest with you Haley-I told you the truth when I could have kept lying to you." He said causing her to glare his way again. "I told you I wasn't a good guy-but I want to be a good guy for you." He says again as their eyes meet.

I let out a scuff. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I demanded, as my hands rested on my hips. "Am I supposed to thank you for wanting to be a better man for me, or better yet thank you for finally letting me in on your little secret?" I asked anger rising with each word. "Well you can forget that" I shot out. "As long as I am concerned you and Peyton can continue to live unhappily ever after." I say pushing at his chest aggressively. I hated him so much, I hated what he did to us, but I loved him just as much.

_Though I may be going down_

_I'll take the flame over burning out_

I don't realize that I'm crying till he's wiping my tear stained cheeks and then it's like something has taken over both of us because we're suddenly kissing. He wraps me up in his arms and hoists me up and im clawing at his skin. Our mouths are skating over each other in harsh jerky movements causing teeth to clink, tongues to clash and lips to be bruised. Blindly I reach for him as he reaches for me and when our skin makes contact I let out a cry as he hisses as we move with ease and without thought. And before it has ever begun, it's ended.

Slowly I slide down from him not daring to meet his eyes. This wasn't me, I never did things like this- I was always the logical kind of person, I thought things through but with Nathan it was like my logic went out the window. I felt like I was lost in a haze that was brought on by being around Nathan. I needed to get away- because whenever I was with him, I didn't think and I really needed to decide if I could get past this or if I needed to really move on.

_I'm going down_

_follow if you wanna_

_or just hang around_

_its all uncharted_

"Hey, I know that wasn't my best performance but if you stick around I promise I'll make it up to you." He says wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "Haley" he calls when she fails to look at him.

Our eyes meet and suddenly I feel dirty because I gave him hope when really I was unsure about what our future could hold together. He had hurt me, he had put revenge before me and it stung. "I should go." I say while fixing my clothes. I felt ashamed by my actions by our actions and I really just wanted to get the hell out of dodge before something else happened.

"Hales- you can't just leave, not after this." He says surprised to see her this way. He knew she didn't expect for anything to happen between the two of them and to tell the truth neither did he, but things happen and they needed to decide where to go from here.

I ran my hand through my hair hoping to smooth it down before going back down to where Brooke and Blair were waiting for me. I felt shame like it was written all over me, all over my face and the way I walked and talked. "I can't do this right now."

"If not now then when?" he said reaching out for her hand and stroking her wrist. "We have to figure this out."

I let out a chuckle. "That's really funny coming from you." I shoot out regretfully. "I need time to think." I say again. "I'm not sure of what's next for us, or even if we can be together." I say pausing. "You hurt me and I'm not sure if you're ever going to give us a real chance or if you'll continue to plot for Peytons downfall. " I say meeting his eyes. "I think we both need to take some time and think about what we really want. Do you think you can be with me and forget about Peyton and getting revenge on her."When he said nothing I let out a bitter chuckle. "That's what I thought. 'I say turning on my heel only to be stopped once again.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" he asked while holding onto her. "If I could let go of my hate...my plots for revenge do you think you could forgive me?" he asked as they stared at one another.

_I'm going down_

_follow if you wanna_

I licked my dry lips, and held onto his hand. I knew the answer to his question, I was just afraid to say the words without taking time to think about it. I wanted to tell Nathan that I could forgive him as long as he promised to be honest with me in the future, but I knew for him to fully understand the pain I had felt, he'd have to feel it first hand. However I wasn't that type of girl. "You say you love me, then give me time and if in that time you decide that Peyton and revenge is more important then us then..."

_Its all uncharted_

He cupped her face and kissed her lips tenderly. "I wont, you're the only one that matters." he said right on time. It was the truth she meant more to him then anyone had meant to him in very long time, and that almost made him turn in the other direction because Haley James held a power over him and in his experience when a woman had power over you- it was then that everything had gone to hell.

I gave him a small nod before disappearing out of the hotel room. I had almost made it to the elevator without seeing anyone when out of the corner of my eye I spotted none other then Lucas Scott, a smarmy look on his features as he sent a wink my way and began whistling down the hallway. Lucas had looked pleased with himself, happy even and I as I boarded the elevator I got the distinctive feeling that something bad was going to happen and it would be all because of Lucas Scott.

Song credit: Sara bareillies-uncharted

A.N. 2 yeah so i caught last night eppy of oth and this season isnt really doing it for me, its just so blah- so if your feeling what i'm feeling hopefully this chapter kind of brightened your day.


End file.
